Guardian Angel
by Shelbylou
Summary: Two hearts now beat as one as two members of the NCIS team embark on a lifetime journey together. Joined forever in mind, body and soul, can Abby save her soul mate's life and truly become what Tim always knew she was...His guardian angel?
1. Chapter 1

This was written for the wonderful Mcgeesgeek as part of the Secret Santa exchange. I will admit that it was a complete joy to write and i'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out.

I hope you all enjoy and watch out, because it might start off nice enough but you know me lol. It doesn't mean the rides not going to be a bumpy one.

For those of you that are interested, here's the info about the fic that was handed in..

_**Summary: **Two hearts now beat as one as two members of the NCIS team embark on a lifetime journey together. Joined forever in mind, body and soul, can Abby save her soul mate's life and truly become what Tim always knew she was...His guardian angel?_

_**Rated**: M_

_ **Categories**: Gen, het_

_**Characters**: Timothy McGee, Abby Sciuto, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva Da'vid, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, other original NCIS characters. _

_**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warnings: **Contains scenes of a sexual nature; violence_

_**Spoilers**: None. Set two years after Season 7_

_**Prompt**: Situation where a member of the team gets hurt and must rely on the other team mates to get out of harm's way safely;a time or set of events that go horribly awry_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Abby stood in front of the mirror and smoothed her hands down the smooth black silk that formed her wedding dress. At first, she had been torn between several dresses that varied in styles and as she stood in the shop, the decisions flitted around in her mind..._White or ivory? No, maybe scarlet or maroon? No, Ooh Ooh...Perfect! _

She still believed that she'd made the right choice and looked at it lovingly in the mirror. Glancing up, she caught Ziva's eyes looking at her with adoration and love and smiled warmly.

"How does it look?"

"Oh Abby. It looks wonderful. You truly look beautiful." Ziva moved towards Abby and placed her hand on her friend's arm. Abby turned towards the touch with a smile on her face. "You are very lucky, Abby. The day is yours and McGee's to enjoy so do not worry about anyone else. You have both waited for so long to get here and you truly deserve to be happy."

"Ziva, you have no idea ho..." Abby choked back a sob wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Do not cry, Abby. Your mascara will run and ruin the rest of your makeup." Ziva pulled back and reached up to thumb the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. You know, red is a good colour on you."

Ziva grinned and moved to stand in front of the full length mirror that Abby had moved away from. She had to admit; the dress was elegant and complimented Abby's dress perfectly. She took in the beautifully fitted deep red bodice and floor length skirt and sighed heavily..._Always the bridesmaid._

"So, when are you going to make an honest man out of Tony?"

Ziva was stunned and blinked as Abby's words sunk in. "Honest man?"

"Sure, you know next year is a leap year right? Well that means you can be the one to propose to him on February 29th. You've been together for long enough so why not just go for it."

Ziva turned back to the mirror and grinned broadly at the thought. "Now there is an idea but Gibbs is still unaware of us."

"Still? I thought you told him."

"We were going to, but things keep getting in the way. For the time being, we are living under the blanket of being just colleagues. We will tell him. You never know, next year it could be me in the wedding dress."

Abby giggled with mirth and waited for Ziva to move before moving back to look at herself once more. The dress itself was simple and elegant with a black, crystal encrusted bodice accented with a large red flower at the neck. She had forgone the full meringue skirt, but couldn't resist having something that puffed out slightly. The skirt part of the dress was black silk and there was a thin red sashay of silk that wound round her waist, and tied into a bow at the back so that the tails hung down beautifully to merge with the long train that trailed behind. It was adorned with an intricate pattern of embroidered flowers that were accented by black crystals at the hem that sparkled when the light hit them and along the sides. The deep red embroidered flowers that wound round the circumference of the hem and down the train, gave it the elegance and beauty that every wedding dress should have.

"Did I make the right decision with this dress?" Abby sighed, knowing the answer but wanting...no, _needing_ the confirmation from her friend.

"Oh yes. I do not think the white would have suited you because, Abby it would not be you. This is you." Ziva pointed to the dress before smoothing down the front where it had ruffled. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. Now Abby, I do believe it is time to go and marry your fiancé."

"Yes. Oh my God! It's time! Ziva, I'm going to marry McGee! I'm going to be Tim's wife." Abby's eyes widened and at that moment, Ziva could see nothing but excitement and happiness for the step she was about to take.

"My father..." Ziva shook her head sadly before continuing. "My father once told me that the secret to happiness is to promise little and do much. I later discovered that it was an old Hebrew proverb but I still, to this day believe in the power of those words."

Abby stood and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She leaned down and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Thank you, Ziva."

"You are very welcome. Shall we?" Ziva held out her arm with a smile and watched as Abby pulled herself together and started to make her way out of Gibbs' master bedroom. She couldn't help but think about how symbolic the action was and remembered his words of wisdom that he gave her.

"_It's a step towards your new life, Abby. Don't screw it up. Cherish every moment."_

***NCIS***

"McGee, will you calm down! Jesus you're so nervous that you're gonna be vibrating your way through the ceremony." Tony grasped onto Tim's arm and stilled the frenetic pacing that he had started half an hour ago. "Seriously, how the hell do I explain this to Abby? '_Oh hey Abbs, look I'm really sorry, but we'll have to postpone because McGoo decided to give himself a heart attack from nerves'. _Yeah, that's so not working for me."

"What? Oh, um, sorry. Its jus...I'm...I don..."

"Oh hell no, Probie. You are not starting with the stuttering so knock it off! Look, Abby wouldn't let it get to the point of your actually wedding day if she didn't want this. She loves you so quit your pacing, quit your stuttering and for God's sake calm the hell down!."

"I can't help it!" Tim said with an exasperated tone. He flinched when Tony moved in front of him and grabbed him firmly by the biceps so that he could guide him towards the chair.

"Sit!" Tony crouched down in front of his nervous Probie. "What are you so damn worried about? Abby loves you more than anything, hell, we could tell from the first day you started seeing each other again. You're just blind when it comes to stuff like that."

"Tony..." Tim warned but wasn't surprised when Tony ignored his warning.

"Shh a minute. This is something that she wants badly, McGee and if you screw it up or hurt her then you will feel Gibbs' wrath come down on you so hard, that you won't know what hit you. You remember Mexico?"

The memories of Gibbs letting Abby get away with what she did in Mexico five years ago flooded his mind and he slumped back against the chair.

"He'll kill me. I think he'll actually do it too." He sighed heavily and looked Tony directly in the eyes. "I want this, Tony. I love her so much but I can't help but feel nervous."

"That's normal. Come on, Probie being all stoic? That's not gonna happen. Look once you see her standing there in all her gothic gorgeousness, you'll feel differently."

"As much as it pains me to say this, Timothy. Anthony is right." Ducky's voice startled both the younger agents. "And may I remind you both, that it is time to leave?"

They both stood up and Ducky grinned broadly at them.

"My, my. Don't you both look handsome? Timothy, the red waistcoat is striking. Abigail has good taste."

Tim glanced down at his wedding suit and grinned. "Yeah, she does."

Abby had chosen a black suit with tails for Tim and had accented it with a deep red waistcoat that was intricately embroidered with black satin thread. He wore a deep red cravat around his neck that had a black diamond cravat pin through it. The pin had been Abby's wedding gift to Tim and when he opened it, he was in awe of the beautiful, perfect stone that sat on top of the silver setting. There was a note from his fiancé attached.

_To my future Husband, Timmy_

_Only the best for my man. I hope you like it!_

_I chose it because it will compliment your wedding suit perfectly and want you to know that you are worth every penny that was spent on it. It's a rare stone, Timmy but I feel as though it sums you up perfectly. You have always been the rarity; the tough beauty in my life that makes me feel special and loved and for that, I thank you. And so, for you..._

_A black diamond for my soul mate and my heart. I love you_

_Abby x x_

Tim thought back to the moment that he pinned it in the cravat and knew that from that moment on, this small pin would be as special to him as the ring that he would soon be wearing.

Tony's suit as best man was similar in style but without the tails and the red waistcoat was plain satin. He wore a black cravat around his neck and even Ducky had to admit that the colour scheme was striking.

"We really should be going, young man. You don't want to arrive after the bride."

Tim nodded at Ducky and sucked in a cleansing breath and slowly let it back out. He looked at Tony with a firm resolve in his eyes.

"Come on Probie, today marks the first day of the rest of your lives." Tim chuckled when Tony adopted the Sean Connery accent and let himself be led out of the room.

***NCIS***

They had set the wedding for late August, giving the weather a chance to cool slightly, whilst still offering enough sunshine to make the day truly special. Tim sat in the first pew of the beautiful church that both he and Abby had chosen as their preferred venue and glanced around at the intricate detailing that adorned the interior. It was beautiful and Tim was glad he had the chance to appreciate it before hand because right now, his nerves were shot and until Abby walked down that aisle, it wasn't likely he'd calm down at all. He felt Tony shift as one of the ushers leaned in close but missed what was being said. Before he knew it, he was being guided to the alter and grinned broadly as the wedding march started to play.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about, Probie. Take care of my little sister for me." Tony put his hand on Tim's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Always, Tony." Tim grinned and turned to see Abby walking through the doors at the back, escorted by Gibbs.

"She looks like an angel." He gasped.

"Yeah, she does." Tony agreed and looked behind Abby at Ziva as she followed down the aisle.

Abby's raven hair had been curled and pinned in a way that some of the curls fell loosely around her delicate, pale cheeks. Her face lit up as soon as she saw her husband to be, and at that moment both lovebirds felt any residual nervousness wash away; today, it was just them affirming their love in the biggest way possible. Today, they would become Mr and Mrs McGee; something that was a long time coming, but now it was finally here, Tim knew that it was right. When she reached the alter, Gibbs leaned over and kissed his surrogate daughter on the cheek before turning to Tim to shake his hand.

"I'm giving her to you now, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss." He grinned broadly and turned back to Abby with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Timmy."

They were startled when they heard a low chuckle and the priest started the ceremony...

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..."


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony had been perfect and the newlyweds soon found themselves being whisked away from the church by a black horse drawn carriage. They had chosen the beautifully crafted wooden carriage because it had been something that Abby had always dreamt about; of course, it was pulled by two, sleek black horses that had been adorned with red decorations. Tim leaned over and stole a chaste kiss from his new wife.

"Can you believe it? We're actually married and Gibbs gave me away."

Tim chuckled and pulled her in close. "No, but I do know this. Abbs, I love you, honey. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives, Mrs. McGee."

"Mrs. McGee. Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to!"

Tim chuckled and laced his fingers through hers. The two wedding bands chinked against each other.

"Not really. So, what do you say we go and enjoy the rest of the day with our family and friends before we spend some time together, just me and you?"

Abby snuggled close and grinned with images of their honeymoon flashing through her mind, oh, she planned to spend time with him all right, and the fact that they'd waited until they were married this time, meant that their first time was going to be so much sweeter.

***NCIS***

The wedding breakfast was perfect, they laughed, they cried and they felt their hearts melt at the speeches – especially Tony's and Gibbs' – and now, here they were walking into the large room that had been reserved for the reception. It had been tastefully decorated in the wedding colours, though Tim had insisted that it wasn't too heavy on the black and red so that it didn't seem overly gothic in style and even he had to admit that the red and black looked stunning with the silver that brightened everything. As they stepped in, the room resounded with applause, stunning them momentarily and rooting them to the spot until friendly hands ushered them to the table that had been reserved for the wedding party. When they say down, Tim was surprised when Gibbs winked at him.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" the boss asked with a rare smile that seemed to light up his entire face.

"Yes, Boss."

"Ooh yes. Today's been perfect."

Gibbs sat back and nodded as the lovebirds answered his question in perfect tandem, almost as if their hearts and minds were now bound together completely.

"Boss. Thanks for...you know." Tim blushed slightly but he was truly thankful for what Gibbs had done for Abby in the absence of her own family.

"You're welcome. You think I'd pass up on giving Abb's away?"

"No, probably not." Tim chuckled "But, you know. Rule 12 and everything."

"McGee, it's there for a reason but Abby's not part of the MRCT. Quit worrying about it and enjoy your day." Tony and Ziva glanced at each other at Gibbs' comment and Tony couldn't help but grin at the slight flush that rose on Ziva's face. His gaze was torn away by someone announcing the next stage in his friends wedding.

"And now, I'd like to ask the newlyweds up for their first dance."

Tim stood up from where he sat and offered his hand to his new wife. With a slight tug, he was guiding her to the dance floor just as the song they had chosen started to play.

I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

Ziva glanced at Tony with a frown as the lyrics of the song played.

"This doesn't sound like a love song to me."

"Listen to the chorus, Zee." Tony slipped his and under the tablecloth and gave her knee a gentle squeeze as he watched his best friends twirl around on the dance floor in perfect harmony. There was something bothering him about her last statement and it took a while for realisation to hit. "Hey, you used a contraction!"

"What?"

"You said doesn't."

"Maybe I have been spending too much time around all of you all." Ziva said with a chuckle and sat back to listen to the rest of the song. "Hmm, especially you." Tony grinned and felt her warm, soft hand settle on top of his own. He turned it around and laced his fingers through hers under the table.

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

"It is quite beautiful, really."

"What is, Ziva?"

"The song." The reply was simple and Tony swore he could see her eyes glazing over.

You're the reason I live  
you're the reason I die  
you're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
don't need no reason why

Baby, Baby

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me all right  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight

"Who sings it?" Ziva's curiosity bubbled over as the rest of the song played out and she realised, that it really was a love song and the words managed to strike a chord with her.

"Er...Aerosmith I think. I think Abb's was tryin' to get Brainmatter but Probie told me that there was no way in hell he was dancin' his first dance to that kind of music. Guess he got his way, huh?"

"Ya think, DiNozzo." Gibbs joined them at the table with a tray of drinks and handed them around. Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance at the large bottle of Bollinger champagne and nine elegant champagne flutes that sat amidst their usual tipples.

"Boss?"

"Don't go gettin' all sentimental on me, DiNozzo. Thought we'd toast the happy couple." He started pouring as Tim and Abby made their way over. "You seen Ducky?"

"Um, yeah he was over there a minute ago..." Tony trailed off and looked around. "There!"

Gibbs followed Tony's finger and saw Ducky talking to Vance and his family. He stared until the M.E. turned around and with a flick of his head, Ducky was making his way over with Palmer and the Vance's in tow.

"Ahh, Jethro. We were just talking about wonderful our young couple look together. They are truly a delight to watch."

"Took em' long enough to realise it though." Gibbs answered curtly, though there was a hint of warmth to his voice. "Palmer! Quit hiding back there and come grab your drink."

Jimmy moved forward and took the beer that Gibbs had bought him. "You get a beer. I refuse to order whatever crap you are drinking this week." Jimmy chuckled and accepted the beer with a nod.

"Beers fine. Thank you."

Gibbs handed out the round that he had just bought in and turned to watch Abby and Tim kissing each other chastely as the last of their song played out.

"Here they come now." Tony said to no one in particular and plastered on his best 100kw grin. Gibbs set about pouring the champagne and handing it round.

"Boss? You do this?" Tim asked as he walked back to the table with Abby.

"Well yeah, McGee. You got a problem with that?" The tone packed all of its normal heat but the seasoned agents could pick up the amusement that was contained there.

"No, Boss." Tim accepted a full champagne flute "No problem at all...Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He checked and made sure that everyone had a glass before raising his glass. "To Abby and McGee."

There was a loud chorus of 'Abby and McGee' before the glasses were chinked together in a perfect toast.

***NCIS***

Tim and Abby made their way up to the Bridal suite in the hotel hand in hand. The day had been perfect in every way and now, the two of them finally got time to themselves to enjoy each other to consummate and re-affirm their marriage and love. Abby swiped the card and opened the door but was pulled back and hoisted up effortlessly, into her new husband's arms.

"Timmy." She giggled merrily and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"You know I have to carry you over the threshold, Mrs. McGee. It's tradition."

"Only to our new home, but who am I to complain?" She leaned in for a kiss and felt Tim start moving into the room. As soon as they cleared the door, Tim used the back of his foot to close it without breaking the passionate kiss. He pulled away and settled Abby down on the bed gently.

"I love you." She said breathlessly as she gazed up to the handsome face looking down at her.

"Love you too. You need help getting out of that dress?"

"Mmm. You know, I think I might."

Abby sat up and accepted Tim's hand as she stood. She couldn't help but grin when her new husband swooped in for another kiss and turned her round so he could start undoing her dress. It took him a while to get all of the fastenings undone, but as the dress slipped down, he trailed his lips down her spine and followed the luxurious material down. Once the dress was off, Abby turned around making Tim gasp at the sight of her standing there in her beautiful wedding lingerie.

"Oh my God. You're...they...Abbs; you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Abby blushed at Tim's stuttering and knew that the shopping trip that she had taken Ziva along to was well worth the effort. She stood there in her expensive underwear and felt her heart soar with arousal when Tim deftly undid her bra and kissed his way down her neck towards her breasts. It was better than she had ever expected and when he wrapped his lips around her left nipple, she couldn't help the low keen that erupted from her lips as rolls of pleasure ignited every nerve in her body. She was so lost in his tender caresses, that she barely registered Tim pushing down her French panties and slipping his fingers between her folds.

"Oh God, Tim...!"

"Shh, Honey. Let me take care of you." Tim pulled his hand back and pushed her down onto the bed so that she was laying there wearing nothing but her suspender belt, stockings and wedding shoes.

"Perfect. So gorgeous."

Abby watched Tim strip out of his suit before moving towards the bed naked and kneeing down so that he could take of the elegant black shoes that she wore.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to do." Tim's voice was husky with arousal and need.

"And what would that be?"

Tim lunged forward and took her black and red garter between his teeth so that he could pull it down her leg. She giggled softly at the action but had to admit, that it was hot. When he reached her foot, he gently pulled the garter completely off and dropped it to the floor next to him, only to return a second later to place gently kisses on the soul of her foot, slowly making his way upwards to the ankle.

"Timmy, Plea...Oh my God!"

She wasn't prepared for the raw electricity that flowed through her when Tim gently pulled her legs apart and settled between them. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips before kissing a trail down her body.

"So beautiful, Abbs." Tim said breathlessly before slipping his hands underneath her thighs and letting his hands rest on her hips. Abby lost herself to the sensations of her new husbands deft, soft hands supporting her while his lips played over her body teasingly. It wasn't long before Abby gasped as his mouth engulfed her sensitive spot and she revelled in the licking and the sucking...Oh God the sucking...that he was doing. A loud moan escaped her lips.

"Oh God, Timmy." Her breath hitched as Tim took her higher and higher, making her fly. He could feel her muscles tense and had to fight to keep her hips still so that he could give her, her first orgasm of their marriage. He stopped trying though and felt her shudder as her orgasm over took her and sent her to new heights of pleasure. He felt his erection harden even more at the sounds that she was making, but didn't stop what he was doing until the screams of sheer, unadulterated pleasure abated to a sated whimper. That was his cue and he pulled away so that he could move up to his wife and kiss her.

"You alright, honey?"

"Mmmm. I need you, Baby. I need you inside me now."

With a warm smile, Tim dropped his head to kiss her shoulder and guided his way in slowly, savouring every moment of finally being this close to the love of his life. It was everything that he dreamed it would be and when he had fully pushed inside; he reached down and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Tim, please." Abby said breathlessly into Tim's mouth. "I need you to...Nnngg."

Tim started moving his hips slowly and sensually, making sure to lavish attention on Abby so that the first time together was perfect and everything that she had hoped it would be. He thrust in and bent down so that he could kiss the pulse point just below her ear.

"Abbs...Baby, I'm going to..." He could feel himself tightening and knew that it wouldn't be long before his own orgasm ripped through him.

"Let go, Tim...Oh God...please..."

Tim sped up whilst trying to hold off until Abby starting matching him movement for movement. Her breathlessness and moans of pleasure rolled over him and before long, she was deep in the throes of her second orgasm, screaming his name as she came so hard she saw stars. That was enough to pull Tim over the edge and his hips snapped forward as he emptied himself completely inside Abby.

"Abby..." Tim's orgasm seemed to last a small lifetime and was so strong that it pulled his wife over the edge once again. When he was completely empty and had started to soften inside Abby, he pulled out and rolled to his side taking Abby with him so that they lay cuddled up together.

"Sorry it wasn't longer, honey. I just couldn't..."

Abby leaned up and kissed him deeply. "It was perfect and we have the rest of the night to play, Timmy."

"Hmm, no. We've got the rest of our lives. I love you so much that it hurts, Abbs and don't plan on ever letting you go." He pulled her in tighter and felt a drop of moisture as it fell on his shoulder. With a frown, he glanced down and saw that his words had affected her so much that she was crying.

"No, Honey. Please don't cry."

"They're happy tears. I...I'm complete now. You complete me." Tim grinned at her sentiment and rolled her over onto her back.

"Well, let's make this a night to remember shall we, Mrs. McGee."

With that, Tim started to lavish attention on Abby and truly did, make it a night that they would remember for the rest of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby lay underneath a parasol watching Tim snorkelling in the sea. She had to admit that Tim had chosen the perfect place for the honeymoon and the water bungalow in the Maldives was private, luxurious and peaceful. They had done nothing over the past week and a half but love each other both physically and emotionally, making the connection between them thrum stronger and stronger. With a contented sigh at the happy memories, Abby glanced at her watch and realised that it had been a few hours since Tim had used sunscreen, something that she had been careful about all week. She bent down and picked up the bottle before getting up and walking down the short, wooden pier to meet Tim as he climbed the ladder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tim grinned at Abby and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, Honey, but I'm going to be enjoying myself a whole lot more pretty soon." He pulled Abby into a hug and kissed her passionately.

"You taste like salt." She giggled "And your shoulders are pink. You need more sunscreen."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You've got fair skin, Timothy McGee. I don't want you to burn."

"I won't because I'm not going to be in the sun for the next couple of hours." With a predatory growl, he swept his wife off her feet and started to carry her towards the bungalow.

"Tim..." Abby giggled and threw her head back with glee. "What're you doing?"

"You need to ask?"

"No. I really, really don't."

"Hmm, maybe I'm already too predictable." Tim teased as he settled down on the bed. "I'll be right back."

Abby looked confused for a moment and watched as her husband retreated out of the bedroom. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To set the hot-tub going. Thought we'd try something different." With a glint in his eye, Tim set about changing the temperature on the hot tub so that it was cool and added some sensuous oil that Abby had bought with her. Once it was full, he took off his swimming gear and walked to the door naked. "Care to join me?"

"Um...Nah, I think I'll stay out here." Abby grinned cheekily but frowned at the crest fallen look that graced his handsome face. "Oh, Timmy! I'm kidding. As if you even have to ask?"

***NCIS***

Abby ran her hands down Tim's chest as she sank down on him. The water was perfect and cool and the Jacuzzi bubbles set the scene perfectly for the lovebirds. Tim groaned happily, as Abby enveloped him with her warmth and set a smooth rhythm.

"Ahh...Abb's that's..."

"Yes it is, Tim." She replied and smiled warmly at his pants of pure, unadulterated pleasure. "You're perfect."

Tim leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand travelled down and started to rub at the small nub of nerves that was guaranteed to drive her over the edge. As he sucked and nipped at the nipple, he heard her groan so moved over to the other breast to lavish just as much attention on that too. It wasn't long before Abby's movements became more and more erratic as her orgasm over powered her giving Tim the signal that it was time to swap places. With one swift movement, he picked her up and settled her on the edge so he could start thrusting in her.

"So good, Abbs. Just so damn perfect..."

"Shh, let go. Come on Timmy, let it...Oh...Oh... Tim!" Abby climaxed with Tim's name firmly on her lips and it wasn't long before her husband followed her over the edge, both lovers being hit with wave after wave of pleasure at the same time. It was a spellbinding moment that had Tim emptying himself deep inside her for what seemed like an eternity. Gently, he lowered her back into the water and settled back down next to her. He felt his manhood soften as he lay there panting against her. They stayed there entwined in the water feeling nothing but complete post-coital bliss but it wasn't long before the cool water started feel like too much. Tim couldn't help but lean in for another kiss before helping out of the tub and wrapping her in a large towel.

"I love you so, so much, Abbs. You know that don't you?"

"What? Of course I do, Timmy and I love you too. Always and forever."

***NCIS***

The happy couple were cuddled up together in the hammock that adorned the water bungalow's deck and were happily enjoying the comfortable silence that had befallen them. No words were needed at the moment, just the feel of the two bodies entwined together and the feel of their heartbeats as the gently breeze ruffled their hair. An hour ago, they had made love in the hot tub and now, it was about enjoying the beauty of their surroundings and watching the sun go down.

"I love the sky here. It's so clear and the sunsets are gorgeous." Abby commented as she watched the sun set further, bathing the sky in deep red and orange colours. "Do we have to go home?"

"It is, honey." Tim sighed and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "And unfortunately, we do. I don't really want to go back either."

"Hmm. Maybe we can come back?" Abby asked hopefully. "You know, in a couple of years' time."

"We can come back any time you want, Abbs."

"It wouldn't be special then."

Tim chuckled and shook his head. "I'm in danger of sounding like a total sap here, but it's always gonna be special as long as we're together."

"Timmy! That _is_ kinda sappy..." Abby turned leaned up and kissed Tim. "But, I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to:**

**Junee - Thank you so much Junee for your support with not only this story, but the other as well. you are an absolute star and your comments are well appreciated.**

**Gunners Dream - I adore that song. It's one of my all time favorites so it was rude not to use it lol. Oh, and I totally agree with brainmatter. somehow I can't see the romance coming through with that lol. Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate your comments and support.**

* * *

"Probie! You're back! How was the honeymoon?" Tony grinned broadly, as Tim stepped off the elevator carrying tea and coffee or everyone. "You look...Is that a tan?"

"Yep and the honeymoon was perfect. Two weeks in the Maldives, just me and Abby, it was fantastic." Tim answered with a huge grin on his face and Tony noted how relaxed and blessed out he really looked. He handed over Tony's coffee before making his way over to Ziva's desk.

"Coffee? Thanks, Man."

"No worries, DiNozzo. Here you go Zee."

"Thank you, McGee. So, is Abby down in the lab?" Ziva accepted her tea and couldn't help but grin at how happy and laid back Tim seemed; something that was a complete contrast to the bundle of nerves he had been prior to the wedding.

"Unfortunately. We so didn't want to come back but we've already got next year's holiday all planned out."

"That a fact, McGee? Good time?" Gibbs walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Um, yeah it was the best. Thanks Boss."

"Good. I'm glad you both enjoyed yourselves." The Boss turned to the file in front of him and started to read leaving Tim standing in the middle of the squad room. Gibbs smirked at the familiarity and realised exactly how much he'd missed Tim. "You here to work, McGee?"

"Oh, Um Yes, Boss." Tim blushed at the rhetorical question and the fact that he was still standing there looking like a lost sheep. He moved to his desk, sat down and booted up his computer.

"Sooo, McMarried. Whatcha do on your honeymoon?" Tony asked with a sly grin on his face..._as if he didn't know already!_

"None of your business, DiNozzo." Tim grumped good naturedly back. "And get your mind out of the gutter. Whatever happened between me and my wife stays between me and my wife."

"Come on, McGoo. You can tell me. You had two whole weeks of consummation didn't ya?" Tony sat back in his chair with a grin hoping to get the banter going again. Truth be told, he's missed his friend and the TAD they'd had in was as about as much fun as the nerds from cyber crimes.

"Tony, you really do not just honeymoon to have sex. McGee, I hear the Maldives are quite beautiful, Yes?" Ziva shot Tony a dirty look before turning to Tim.

"They really are, Zee. If you ask Abbs, she will show you the photos. I will warn you though, there's about six albums worth there." He shook his head at the memory of Abby wanting to capture everything that they did. "I kinda bought her a new digital camera and she made good use of it."

"She took ..." Tony was cut off by Gibbs' phone ringing. All three agents looked up expectantly at the interruption and waited for him to finish.

"Gear up. Dead Marine found at Constitution Gardens."_  
_

The team rallied around grabbing their gear and as they moved towards the elevator, Tim pulled out his cell phone and started to text Abby.

_Honey, a case came 're heading out. Rain check on lunch? X X_

He stepped into the elevator and grinned when his phone beeped.

_Wow! That sucks, but its okay coz I need to sort out whatever's been done to my lab. I'll see you when you get back. Love you x x_

"Wife got you on a tight leash, Probie?"

**Thwack**

"Thanks, Boss."

With a grin, Tim shook his head as they headed out towards the crime scene.

***NCIS***

"Mr Palmer, I told you to turn left. Why you insist on listening to that awful satnav I don't know."

"I didn't. I know the way to the Gardens, Dr Mallard. You said go left, so I went left and we got lost." Jimmy Palmer had got stronger and more confident over the years and now the familiar banter between him and Ducky was as natural as what came to Tony and Tim.

"Yes, well. You should know better than to listen to an old man." Ducky ploughed forward towards Gibbs leaving Jimmy standing there. Tim made his way over with a grin.

"Old man, my..."

"Don't let Ducky hear you say that, Jimmy." Tim teased.

"Tim! You're back. How was the honeymoon?"

"Excellent, thanks. Er, you're gonna need the gurney. The vic's a marine and he's huge." Tim helped Jimmy get the equipment out of the back and took him to the scene of the crime. Lying there, in the grass was the naked body of a dead marine without...

"Oh my. His...He's...who the hell would do that?" Even Jimmy was shocked at what he saw and cringed at the sight.

"That's what we're here to find out. DiNozzo, Sketch the scene. McGee, Photographs. Ziva, go talk to the LEO's to see who found him."

There's was a temporary hustle of movement as they all set about their collective tasks; it was difficult though because given the nature of the crime, it was obvious that whoever had done this was malicious to a fault.

As Tim set down the markers for the photographic evidence that would support the case, he noticed something lying in the grass that caught his attention. He reached over with a gloved hand and placed another marker down next to it before photographing it. He picked it up and opened it and was surprised when it was a map.

"What you go there, Probie."

"It's a map of the Shenandoah Valley and Mountains. Hey, Tony, wasn't there a hikers backpack near the body?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, this might have belonged to him. He might have been there recently." Tim bagged the map and wrote out the little tag. "It can't hurt to take a look, can it?"

"You know what, Probie? Marriage has made you bossy." Tony stalked off to have a look at the backpack next to the body. Tim chuckled and carried on working the scene.

"McGoo! Looks like he's been hiking recently." Tony held up a pair of muddy hiking boots and wrinkled his nose. "Climbing too. There's climber's gear in here."

"Well, bag it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs jumped in and looked to the skyline. It looked like a storm was rolling in and that was pretty much the last thing that they needed right now. "It's gonna rain. Get the scene finished before it rolls in. Duck, get the body back to NCIS."

"Yes, well we have done as much as we can here. It looks like the poor boy has been dead approximately 7 hours."

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asked knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Ah, well there is a small puncture wound to his left leg and the obvious lack of er...genetalia, but apart from that I see no other sign of injury. I really can't tell you more until I get him back to autopsy."

Gibbs nodded and watched as his team hurried to get their work done. They soon had the scene processed and the body on its way back to NCIS with minutes to spare as the heavens opened. They had just gotten back to the car when it started and were relieved to have missed the downpour.

"McGee, when we get back, take the evidence down to Abby." With a smile, he glanced at his watch. "And stop off and grab lunch for everyone."

Tim grinned at the fact that he was actually going to get to have lunch with his wife. _Oh yeah, his first day back was turning out to be a good one_.

***NCIS***

Tim walked into Abby's lab and cringed at how loud her music was. He had been pleasantly surprised to discover that at home, she tended to listen to it a lot quieter, though the last couple of days that they had spent together sorting out the numerous boxes that they had moved into their new home prior to the wedding, had been broken up by them simply relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

He grinned when he saw his wife bent over the Major Mass Spec, trying to recalibrate it and placed the evidence on the table. He set their lunch down next to it before moving behind his new wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What'cha doing?" he said huskily and frowned when she jumped.

"Jeez, warn a girl, McGee." She chastised. "I have to recalibrate every machine in here. Whoever they had in messed with my babies. _Didn't they..." _She added in a babying voice to the machines.

"Really? Wow, that's rough. You want some help?"

Abby turned and saw the hurt look on Tim's face at her reaction. "Timmy, I'm sorry. It's just...I've been at it all morning and I have no idea what they've done. You know I'd take you up on that offer if Gibbs didn't need you for the case."

"Yeah, I know. Oh hey, I know it's a little late, but the boss told me to grab some lunch for us all and gave me the hour. I got you your favourite."

"You did? Thank you." She said with flourish as she moved over to the table dragging Tim along with her. "Why did the Bossman give you an hour? You caught a case this morning."

"I know, weird right?" Tim sighed. "I haven't a clue, but who's arguing? Guess he thought we could go through the evidence whilst we were here"

"And there's a lot of it." She started to poke through the box, but was stopped by Tim's long fingers wrapping themselves around her wrist.

"Lunch first! The evidence can wait."

They settled down to eat their sandwiches and spent half an hour just enjoying being with each other before they started to work the evidence. It wasn't long before they were both engrossed in what they were doing and were startled when Abby's lab phone rang.

"Abby Sci...McGee." Tim grinned at her faux pas and carried on trawling through the backpack.

"_Abby, is McGee still with you?"_

"Gibbs. Well hello to you too. Yeah, he's going through the backpack now."

The line went dead making Abby pout. "Not even a hello? What kind of greeting is that?"

"The only one you're gonna get on the phone." Gibbs strode into the lab with a cafpow in hand and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before handing it over. "Hey, Abbs. Good honeymoon?"

"The best, thanks, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded in return and turned to his Agent. "You got anything, McGee?"

"Only a couple of letters. One telling him...Huh, its discharge papers. He was discharged from the Marines a month ago. Looks like it he was honourably discharged, but it doesn't say more than that. They're pretty vague."

"There a name on there?" Gibbs growled.

"Peter Flannigan. He was a Lance corporal; served in Iraq and Afghanistan." Gibbs nodded and watched as Tim laid the papers down by the side of the backpack.

"And the other?"

Tim pulled the other letter out and Gibbs saw his eyes go wide with shock.

"Um, Boss. I think we've got a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

"What kinda problem, McGee?" Gibbs growled and glared at his agent.

"We thought he'd been hiking up in the Shenandoah Mountains because of the evidence we found, but this letter is from someone thanking him for the use of his cabin. It goes on to say, that they really enjoyed themselves and..." Tim blushed slightly making Abby grim broadly. She really did like the fact that her husband could be embarrassed the way he could.

"Damn it, McGee! WHAT?" Gibbs barked out, his patience thinning with every passing second.

"Um, it goes onto say that she can't wait to see him again so that they could..."

"Have sex under the stars." Abby chimed in as she read over Tim's shoulders. "That's not too bad."

"No, Honey, it's not. But that is." Tim pointed to the next paragraph and heard Abby let out a little 'ooh' of surprise. That was it; Gibbs grabbed the letter and started to read.

"So whoever wrote this letter was having relations with our Marine. McGee, go back upstairs and try to find out who wrote this letter. Go through his financials, his phone records and anything else that you think might help. Abbs, process that backpack." Gibbs strode out of the lab leaving Tim and Abby standing there by the table. "AND FIND THAT DAMN CABIN!"

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Abby asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You just know we're gonna be stuck here late. Gibbs is already like a dog with a bone with this one. Listen, you go home when you finish. I don't want you hanging around waiting for me."

"Nu-uh. I wanna ride with you again and anyway, how will you get home? We drove in together." Abby started nibbling at Tim's neck. "I'll wait."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Tim pulled away and kissed her deeply. "If you're sure."

Abby nodded and grinned at Tim. With on last kiss, Tim walked out of the lab so that he could go and start his searches.

***NCIS***

Tim sat at his desk getting lost in his searches when he heard Gibbs bark at him from across the room.

"McGee! Anything?"

"Um, not yet Boss, but..." His computer dinged at that point and he had to stop himself from doing the whole 'I got a ding' bit that Abby usually did. "Okay. It looks as though he received phone calls consistently from this number." He put the results on the screen. "I'm just running the number now and it looks as though it's for a Mrs. Eva Gonzales."

"So he got himself a woman. That's no unusual." Tony chimed in and glanced at Tim as he started typing frantically on the keyboard. He frowned before turning his attention back to Gibbs. "What's wrong with that?"

"Not helping, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. "McGee?"

"Okay. Nothing strange with him finding a girlfriend; only his girlfriend just happened to be one _Mrs. _Eva Gonzales."

"Mrs? McGee, where does she live?"

"Um, Boss. There's more." Tim added and put his results up on the screen. "Mrs. Gonzales was married to a Lance Corporal Miguel Gonzales. He served in the same unit as our victim. Lance Corporal Gonzales was gunned down in Afghanistan by Al Qaeda forces. The exact details have been classified and locked, Boss. I can't get into them."

"We have an address for the wife?" Gibbs threw the question over his shoulder at Tim, who had made his way back to his desk to work on finding the information that was needed.

"She lives just outside D.C. Boss. I'm printing the address now."

"DiNozzo! Da'vid! Get the address and go talk to the wife. McGee! I want to know what happened in Afghanistan. I wanna know exactly what happened while they served together."

Tim looked up from his monitor and frowned heavily. Not only was Gibbs asking him to try and get classified information, he was asking for something that could potentially take all night. "Um, Boss. I'm not sure I can do that. Not the legal way anyway."

"Then you better get diggin'." Gibbs stalked off leaving the three agents gaping at him in his wake.

"You got that address, Probie?" Tony asked and held out his hand for the information that he needed.

"On the printer, Tony. Something wrong with your legs?" Tim shot back with a grin. "From where I'm sitting, they're working perfectly fine."

Tony huffed loudly and went to pick up the information that he needed before going to the elevator to wait for Ziva. She watched him walk over and wait, but there was something that she wanted to do first. With a smile, she bent down low at Tim's desk. "Do not be too late tonight, McGee. If you need help finding the information and can't get it through normal channels, then I might be able to help. You will ask, yes?"

"Thanks, Ziva. But, I think we had better keep the whole 'breaking the rules' to a minimum. If I don't get anywhere then I'll be sure to give you a call." Tim offered a warm smile.

"You do that. I will see you later."

Tim watched the both disappear into the elevator and sighed heavily. If he was going to get anywhere tonight, then he might as well get started. _Man, this is going to be a long night!_

Two hours later found Tim sitting at his desk, no closer to finding out what had happened. He sighed with frustration and rested his tired head in his hands.

"Timmy, you're going to give yourself a headache you know." Abby's soothing voice washed over him and he couldn't help but sigh happily when she started to gently massage his temples from where she stood behind him. He leaned back and rested his head on her stomach as her gentle ministrations calmed him.

"Hey you. What're you doing up here?"

"I was bored and have only just started processing the evidence because my team finally decided to play. Thought I'd come and see how you were doing."

"I'm good, Abbs. Just trying to do the impossible, but I'm good." Tim let his eyes close and didn't hear Gibbs enter the squad room.

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to be here, Abbs." He said gruffly.

"I know, but I mi...I'm waiting for my babies to give me the results I need." She said innocently and grinned at the narrowed eyes she got in return.

"Yeah, that's the reason! Look, you two go and get coffee. McGee, when you get back, we've got some time in MTAC with Sergeant Major John Dunne."

"Boss?" Tim couldn't keep the confusion from spilling out.

"Vance pulled some strings and got us the authorization we need. We've been given the need to know on what happened in Afghanistan, so be quick."

Tim reached down and grabbed his wallet out of his bag. Without another word, he set out with his wife to get the refreshment they need, and spend some quality time with her; albeit some short quality time, but who was he to argue because chances were, he wouldn't get the chance again tonight?

***NCIS***

"You alright?" Abby asked when she saw the tense frown on Tim's face. "You have a headache?"

Tim nodded and offered a small smile. "Just a small one. It's not too bad." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling when she reached up and clasped the hand that was draped over her heart.

"Aww, my poor baby! You got some Tylenol in your bag?"

"Yeah, I'll take some when we get back. Abbs..." he asked shakily. "Look, I don't know how long this is gonna take and I really don't want you hanging around. Please, take my car keys and go home at a decent hour. I can make my way home okay."

"Nu-uh. I told you, Timmy. I wanna ride with you. It's our first day back and I want to do this as least once!"

Tim sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, first day back and look where we are already."

"I know, but we know what it's like, so don't worry about it, okay."

"Okay." Tim conceded and guided her through the door to the coffee shop. He felt his I-phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out.

"McGee."

"_Probie! We're back! Can you grab me and Ziva something as well."_

"Sure, Tony. Let me guess, hazelnut cappuccino for you and green tea for Zee."

"_You know us so well."_

"Unfortunately." Tim chuckled slightly and sighed. "How'd it go with Mrs. Gonzales?"

"_Total bust. She wasn't even there, so we'll head back later."_

"She wasn't there? Huh, sounds like you and Ziva had a wasted trip."

"_Got it in one, McGoo. See you in five." _Tony hung up leaving Tim standing in front of the counter. "You know what; I think I'll have tea as well. I don't want to drink coffee with this headache."

Abby frowned at him. "Thought you said it wasn't bad?"

"It isn't, but I don't want it getting any worse." He saw Abby nod and stepped up to place the orders, feeling grateful that the boss was trying to give them time together. Once they were ordered and the drinks were ready to go, they made their way back to NCIS feeling content in walking in silence.

***NCIS***

"Sergeant Major." Gibbs greeted with a slightly clipped tone. "Appreciate you talking to us."

"Agent Gibbs, I presume. I have the paperwork here and it's all above board. And you are?" The Sergeant Major locked onto Tim.

"Agent Timothy McGee, Sir." Tim replied.

"They get younger and younger these days. Some of the units we deployed recently were made up of nothing but babies."

"Sir, to be frank, it was always that way." Gibbs answered respectfully.

"Yeah, I was barely out of high school myself when I enlisted." John answered and shook his head. "Agents, you'll have some understanding of how the Marine Corps works seeing as you're NCIS. You'll also understand the importance of keeping this classified for the moment."

"Yes, Sir. I do. No one but my team and the Director will have access to that file." Tim noticed the way in which Gibbs seemed to almost stand to attention and remembered that he used to be a Marine as well. "That being said, we have a dead Marine on our hands."

"Understood. My team were ordered to infiltrate what was believed to be an Al Qaeda base of operations in the Barai Ghar Mountains. We had Intel that Bin Laden had been hiding out there and when we arrived we met with heavy resistance."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "What kind of resistance?"

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before. They were defending themselves against what they believed to be an unfair invasion. It went south real fast and Lance Corporal Gonzales was gunned down as he tried to save Lance Corporal Flannigan..." John took a deep breath. "Miguel was a good man, Agent Gibbs. By all accounts so was Peter. They both met when the joined the unit and soon became firm friends. When Miguel was shot dead, Peter ignored his own injuries and tried to get to him. Kill shot...Gonzales died immediately."

"Sorry to hear that. It's tough losing your men." Gibbs let fleeing memories of men lost to him over the years; ones in his unit when he was a marine all the way down to Kate. Sadness flooded through him when he remembered his fallen Agent..._Oh Kate._

"Yes, it is. We lost three men that night and two were injured. We don't leave our men behind though so I made the decision to hole up overnight. A storm was making its way in and the radios were hit with static. We found a place that was relatively safe and waited in the dark. Longest damn night of my life."

"Sergeant Major, why is this classified?" Tim asked softly. So far, it sounded like a standard mission.

"Because, Agent McGee, that night, Taliban guards got through our defences and held us hostage for two nights. In that time, we were tortured and beaten for information. My men are good men; they didn't break. Two days later, a surge of activity was heard and we were rescued. We were taken to the local military medical unit and patched up before being shipped home. It wasn't until we got home, that I discovered that Miguel had actually been caught in crossfire and the bullet that killed him was from Peter's weapon." A look of deep sadness shadowed John's face.

"How?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. Peter saw Miguel moving towards him to help, but caught movement behind him. Turned out it was a Taliban moving in for a stealthy kill. Peter raised his M16 and shot at the enemy. Unfortunately, one of the shots clipped a large boulder and ricocheted off it. Damn thing hit Miguel directly in the temple and buried itself in his brain. He died instantly."

"I'm sorry." Tim said with a frown. John nodded and carried on.

"Peter was consumed with grief and guilt despite dealing with his own injuries. Needless to say, the decision was made to classify the mission to save his family from more pain than they needed. Peter was court marshalled, but nothing came of it. He was seen as trying to defend his friend but couldn't live with what he did. He requested a discharge and it was granted. You probably know more than what I do at this point because he went off radar completely."

"From what we can tell, he built a cabin in the Shenandoah National Park; not far from the Blue Ridge mountains. Guess he didn't want to be found. Sergeant Major, thank you for your help. I appreciate it." Gibbs said with such sincerity that it almost seemed out of character for the man.

"You're welcome. Anything to help. You were a Marine?"

"How can you tell?" Gibbs said with a smile.

"The way you carry yourself. What did you do?"

"My Marine motto's were 'visualize world peace' and 'you can run but you can't hide'. Two of the best damn sayings there were." John laughed out loud at Gibbs words and shook his head.

"Damn, you were a sniper? I don't envy the enemy your fighting now, Gibbs. Only the best were good enough for that role."

""Some people spend an entire lifetime wondering if they made a difference. The Marines don't have that problem." Gibbs quoted with a smile. "They're all the best."

"Huh, Ronald Regan hit the nail in the head with that sayin'. All Marine's are good men. In fact, I will give credit to all the military personnel who fought for their country. Agent Gibbs, I have a briefing at 1800 that I need to prepare for. I do have a favour to ask though."

"Name it."

"Keep me informed. Peter was a good man and I'd like to know that his murderer was brought to justice."

"You got it." The screen went blank leaving Tim standing there in shock at what he'd just heard. Peter, a Marine who fought for his country in two troubled lands, had requested the discharge and received it because he was so torn up by guilt and grief, that he couldn't carry on with his military career.

"Boss, what do we do now?"

"We find out who killed our Marine, McGee." Gibbs said and turned on his heels to leave MTAC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardian Angel -Chapter 6**

Tim trudged behind Gibbs feeling the weight of exhaustion caused by the first day back, weighing him down heavily. Truth be told, he'd had three whole weeks of nothing rest and relaxation...well, after the wedding of course; the run up to that had been frantic. Right now, he found himself wanting nothing more than to curl up around Abby and sleep until the headache that had steadily been getting worse throughout the day, melted away as he dropped off to sleep.

"Boss." Tim said quietly before they made it back to their desks. He waited for the man to turn and look at him before continuing. "I'm just gonna go see, Ducky. I won't be long."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache. Guess I'm tired." Tim said honestly with a small smile. "I won't be long."

"Sure, while you're down there, ask him whether he's got round to our Marine yet. I know Balboa's team came in with three bodies that needed dealing with first."

"On it, Boss." Tim turned and headed towards the elevator, rubbing his forehead as he went. It was strange to get this far on a case and not have the autopsy done yet, but in all fairness to the M.E., he had been working flat out on finding the cause of death for three young petty officers that died on board a ship. They had been bought in before they caught the case, and Ducky had dropped everything to go and help them out. He was so lost in thought, that he hadn't realised that the elevator had stopped and he was being watched by the person in question.

"Timothy? Is everything all right my dear boy?"

Tim looked up, saw the slight concerned frown on Ducky's face, and smiled. "I'm fine, Ducky. Just a bit of a headache."

"Well, come. Let me have a look at you and while you are down here, I can tell you what I have found with our poor Marine."

"Thanks." Tim let himself be led to the empty chair by the small desk and sat patiently as Ducky checked him out.

"Hmm, well it looks like nothing but a wee bit of tiredness, Timothy. You've had what? A day to get over the jetlag?"

"Something like that, yeah." Tim nodded. "We got back, had dinner and tried to sleep, but struggled."

"That's completely understandable. The Maldives is...I believe its 9 hours?"

"In front, yeah. Right about now, it's about 3am tomorrow and we'd be asleep by now. Guess I'm not adjusting very well." Tim admitted ruefully and shook his head. Maybe they should have booked a few more days off to adjust to the time differences.

"I have no doubt that it is the reason why you have a headache, young man. Ordinarily, I'd send you off to rest, but if you can, do try and stay awake until bed time tonight."

"I'm trying, Ducky. I've been taking Tylenol but it's not touching it." Tim stood up and reached into his pocket. "Guess I should take some more, because it looks like it's gonna be a long night."

"No, I have something slightly stronger that should take the edge off without making you drowsy. I shall speak to Jethro about letting you go soon, because there's really not a whole lot more that can be done on the case right about now, anyway." Ducky moved to a small cabinet and pulled out a small blister pack of pills. Tim watched him pop two out before moving to the fridge used specifically for water and foodstuff.

"You know, Abby isn't gonna be happy with me. I shouldn't have let it get this bad." Tim sad ruefully.

"Abigail will be fine, Timothy. You know as well as I do that she will want nothing more than to look after you. It's just who she is and in you, she definitely has a vested interested, so to speak" Tim nodded slightly and looked down to the ground. He was startled by Ducky's gentle hand on his shoulder and accepted the offered tablets.

"Thanks, Ducky." He knocked the pills back with complete trust, not needing to ask what they were. "Um, Gibbs asked me to ask you about our dead Marine."

"Ah yes, well it's an interesting one, that's for sure. Ultimately, what killed him had nothing to do with the most obvious of the injuries." Tim stood and followed him over to the table where Peter Flannigan was laid out. "The puncture wound to the leg would have been painful and no doubt done to torture the poor man, but it wasn't fatal. The lack of his genitals was also non fatal, though he was alive when they were taken."

Tim cringed and shook his head. "Who would do that?"

"That would be your department, I'm afraid Timothy. I can tell you, however, that it was crudely done. The cause of death is slightly more obscure. Once we had him stripped down and cleaned off, we noticed a puncture wound at the base of his skull." Tim watched as Ducky tried to turn the body over and glanced around Autopsy for Jimmy.

"Where's Palmer?"

"I've sent him to Abigail with some samples for analysis." Ducky said absentmindedly and stood back with a frown. He was trying to work out how to turn a 6ft5 Marine when he heard Tim come up beside him. When he turned, he saw that Tim had put on a pair of the latex gloves that they wore. "Timothy?"

"Let me help, Ducky. Tell me what to do." Ducky smiled warmly at the thoughtfulness of the young man helping him and told him what to do. In no time at all, they had managed to turn the body. Tim stood back huffed slightly. "He's heavy!"

"Ah, yes. He is. Unfortunately a body is dead weight...excuse the pun, so they are always more difficult to manoeuvre."

"And he's a big guy."

"He certainly is. He most definitely out weighs us both and it's all muscle." Ducky chuckled slightly. "Anyway, here. You see this puncture wound?"

Tim leaned in to look and balked slightly. When Ducky said puncture wound, he hadn't expected the large hole that he saw; what he had expected to see was a small needle mark somehow. "What the heck did that?"

"I'm guessing some kind of tool...a large screwdriver perhaps? Whatever it was was driven in hard enough to drive through the vertebrae and sever his spinal cord. The interesting thing is that there wasn't any blood at the crime scene."

"You think he was moved?"

"That would be my best guess. It's all I have though, apart from the time of death. He died approximately four days ago, though that is difficult to determine because I have my suspicions that he had been preserved before being dumped." Ducky moved over to the file he had started and pulled out the copy of his report that he had done for Gibbs. "Can you take this up to, Jethro please? It will save an old man a job."

"Old man? Where?" Tim joked and took the report. "Sure I will. You said he was preserved somehow?"

"My best guess is frozen. His core temperature was still lower than that of a dead body and there were some ice crystals still formed around his organs. He was still defrosting when we found him."

"Thanks for that image, Ducky. I better go back up before Gibbs sends out a search party." Tim walked to the doors and paused momentarily. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go, I'll speak to Jethro and will try to get you off home shortly." Tim smiled and walked to the elevator, thankful that the day might actually, soon be over.

*****NCIS*****

Tim stepped off the elevator and tried to stifle the yawn that broke through suddenly. Damn, he was dog-tired. If anything, the weariness had now sunk deep into his bones making them ache too. With a shake of his head to clear it, he walked over to Gibbs' desk and handed over the copy of the autopsy report.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked gently as he took in the exhausted look on his youngest agents face.

"Yeah. Ducky said it was probably caused by jetlag. Right now it's early tomorrow morning in the Maldives." Tim answered before turning back to his desk. Just as he sat down, Abby stepped off the back elevator looking just as drawn. Tim looked up and held out his hand. "Hey, honey. You look beat. Why don't you go home?"

"You're not looking too good yourself there, McGee." Tony chimed in. "What do we owe the pleasure, oh wise one."

"Nothing. Just thought I'd bring these up and come see my favourite husband, while I was here." she quipped back eliciting a huge grin out of Tim.

"Favorite? How many you got stowed away?"

"Just you." She answered and leaned down to kiss him gently on the cheek. "There's only one man in my life...well, apart from Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Jimmy; but that's different and you're the only one for me..."

"Abby, go home!" Gibbs called from across the office when he heard her rambling, a sure sign that she was exhausted. "You too, McGee. In fact, everyone call it a day. We'll pick this up tomorrow. DiNozzo, Da'vid. You two can go try the wife again first thing. Abby, McGee, you two are not coming in until lunchtime. I want you both to get some rest."

"Boss? We need to get..."

"McGee! Until those two speak to the wife, there's not a lot we can do. I'll go over the reports that Abbs and Duck have given me and by the time you come in at lunchtime, we can start again then. Go!"

There was a flurry of activity as they all shut down for the night and grabbed their gear. Abby leaned against Tim's desk and watched as he packed everything away ready to head out. "I just need to go and grab my stuff out of the lab." She said as she stood up.

"Hang on, I'm nearly done. I'll come with you." Tim replied and straightened up to sling his bag over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get home."

It didn't take long for them both to grab their stuff and they were soon heading out to the car. Abby held out her hand and waited for Tim to respond. "What?"

"Keys." She demanded softly.

"Huh? Abbs..." Tim shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. "It's okay. I'll drive."

"Nu-uh! Not with that headache. You just sit back and enjoy the ride home. How about we stop off and grab some take-out for dinner? When we've eaten, I'll run us a bath and then we'll spend the night relaxing and catching up on some much needed sleep."

"Honestly I'm..."

"I spoke to Ducky, Timmy. You are not fine! You are worse with jetlag then I am and I know your struggling to catch up. Now Keys!" Abby's hand shot out once again and Tim folded under her fierce glare. With a sigh, he handed them over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you home."

*****NCIS*****

Abby pulled the car into their driveway and shut off the engine to Tim's Porche. It was the one thing that she had firmly refused to let him get rid of knowing exactly how much he loved the car. With a sigh, she sat back in the comfortable, leather seat and glanced across to her husband. He had fallen asleep, pretty much as soon as they pulled out of the yard and was now sitting there with his head lolling back against the headrest, gently snoring. His hand had unconsciously found its way to rest on the top of her thigh and Abby grinned, knowing that he loved the contact as much as he did. She reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Tim, come on, we're home." Tim stirred slightly and cracked open his bleary eyes before wincing and shutting them again with a groan. "Tim! What's wrong?"

"Shh, Abbs...just...Head hurts." Abby balked at his admission knowing that he periodically suffered from debilitating migraines.

"Migraine?"

"Mm...Um, not yet. Start of one. Damn...flashy lights." Tim admitted and lifted his head with a wince.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You're meds in the cabinet?" She knew the visual distortions could potentially mean a bad one was on its way and wanted to get him in as quick as possible so the meds could head it off at the pass.

"Yeah...Zomig spray." He said as he ground the palm of his hand into his left eye. "Stomach doesn't feel so good."

Abby nodded and got out of the car. With a twang of sadness, she moved to the passenger side and opened the door to help Tim step out. "Easy, Tim. Take it slow."

"M'alright." He muttered but let Abby help him out and guide him into the house so that they could move towards the bedroom. Once there, she sat him on the bed and helped him strip down.

"Stay there a minute, okay?" She waited for Tim to hum is assent and moved to the bathroom to get his meds. When she opened the door to the cabinet, she glanced over the two forms of medication that he used depending on the severity and plucked the spray from its spot on the top shelf. The fact that he had asked for the nasal spray worried her slightly because last time he'd used it, the migraine had gripped his whole body completely with pain, nausea and sensitivity to everything that moved or made a noise. She vaguely thanked God that this time he'd been able to recognise the symptoms and made her way back into the bedroom. Thankfully, Tim was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, so she gently pulled them down and handed him the spray so that he could use it.

"Thanks." Tim mumbled and fumbled with the cap briefly before finally getting it off and using the applicator to spray the medication up his nose. He handed back to Abby and starting listing to the side.

"Hey! Stay up just for a minute more, okay."

"Kay."

Abby kissed his forehead and took spray back to the bedroom to clean the nozzle and put it back in the cabinet. She pulled out another box and let her mouth crook into a small smile, knowing that Tim would find relief from the soft cooling migraine relieving gel sheets that she had bought specifically for times like this. She took a moment to strip down and put on one of Tim's MIT t-shirts before gently padding back and settling herself on the bed with her back resting on the headboard.

"C'mon, sweetie. Lay back here." Abby gently manhandled Tim so that he was propped up in-between her legs with his head resting on her chest and pulled out one of the gel strips. She reached round him and pulled off the thin sheet of film before pressing it against Tim's forehead. He groaned at the pressure but soon settled at Abby's soft, soothing words.

"Shh, settle down. It'll help." Abby moved her hands and softly massaged his temples knowing that at this stage, it would soothe rather than cause pain and waited patiently for his pained mumbles to settle into a regular breathing pattern that signalled sleep.

*****NCIS*****

Tim woke up feeling fuzzy headed and disorientated. It was the after effects of the migraine, but luckily, the meds had actually knocked it on its ass before getting to the point of lasting for days. It took him a while for his head to clear to the point of being functional and when it did, he finally glanced at the clock. 0730! Great, he'd slept a good 11 hours and no doubt, ignored Abby last night...Abby? Where was she? She wasn't next to him but...hang on, why was his pillow breathing? He gingerly sat up and glanced behind him, only to find his wife sleeping peacefully with her head resting against a pillow that had been shoved high enough behind her back, to lean her head back against. With a sigh, he shuffled to the end of the bed so he could go and use the bathroom. Just as he stood up, Abby groaned and looked at him blearily.

"Hey, what're you doing up so early?" She asked her voice deep and husky with sleep. "How're you feeling?"

Tim grinned at his girl and nodded his head. "Better. You shouldn't do that, honey. It's not good for your neck or back to sleep with me on top of you like that."

"S'comfy." With a groan, she tried to work the kinks out of her abused neck and back muscles. "But not first thing in the morning. You didn't answer me, where're you goin?"

"I need to pee, Abbs. I'll be back in a minute." He stood and watched as she snuffled slightly and slid down under the covers so that she was lying down curled around his pillow. With an affectionate shake of his head, he walked into the bathroom to take care of business. He started to think back to the honeymoon and the lazy days and nights that they spent together, silently thanking Gibbs or the opportunity to have just one more lazy morning with his new wife. Maybe, just maybe...

"Aha!" The bag with all their travel toiletries was still sitting on the shelf next to the bath and he rummaged through it until he found the sensual massage oil that they had bought from London when they had stopped over for a day before the next leg of their journey.

The flight had gotten into London Heathrow airport at midnight London Time and they had pretty much fallen exhausted into bed at the Hilton hotel nearby. Their next flight wasn't due to leave until 11pm that night, so Tim had surprised Abby with a Limousine ride into London and had treated her to a half day of sightseeing and a shopping trip to Harrods where he had bought her Christmas present; the very Christmas present that was sitting in Vance's safe at NCIS.

The present consisted of two halves with the first being an Alexander McQueen, black thick skulls bangle that he just knew she'd love. The second half though, that was the special bit. He had seen the necklace and was in two minds as to whether or not it was Abby's style, but after a lot of deliberating, he left her at the perfume counter and went back to the jewellery section to purchase the large onyx teardrop pendant by Ippolita.

It was beautiful and something that was out of her normal style, but something that she would love because it would go with some of the stunning floor length dresses that she owned. They had walked for a bit after that and found Selfridges – another big department store – and decided to go inside briefly before taking the limo back to the hotel so that they could get ready to go to the airport. This is where they found the Temple Spa Drift Away Bath and Massage oil and after smelling it, bought four bottles knowing that it would be well used and that the heavenly smell would always be associated with happy times.

He must have been in there for a while lost in his thoughts because he hadn't heard Abby walk in. He started slightly when her warm, naked body pressed against his back and her hands moved round him to caress his stomach. "What're you doing? You've been in here ages."

"Sorry, I was thinking." He turned in her arms and enveloped her in his embrace. "I was thinking about London."

"I want to go back there." She said sleepily and kissed his shoulder. "It was fun."

"But too short." He agreed. "We can go back, maybe nearer Christmas. We can do the shopping there."

"Hmm. sounds nice. What's that?" She reached round, took the bottle out of Tim's hand, and grinned. "So this is what made you reminisce."

Tim blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I was going to give you a massage to help get rid of the kinks. You helped me last night; Baby and I want to do the same for you." He tightened the hug and rested his head on the top of her head.

"You should get some more sleep, sweetie. You know the migraine could come back."

"I know. I'll take the preventative meds before I leave and will slip the spray in my bag."

"Promise?" Abby's small, worried voice travelled up to him from his chest and he felt her warm breath ghost over his nipple.

"Promise. Let me take care of you this morning. We don't need to be in till lunchtime and I don't want you standing all day with your back in knots."

Abby nodded into his chest and placed a kiss over his heart. "Okay, but only if..." She reached down and gave his manhood a squeeze. "Now that I'm awake..." She added as she pulled away and walked back into the bedroom, leaving Tim standing there wide-eyed with shock. It took him a couple of minutes to recover and he hurried after her, only to pause at the sight of her laying on her stomach with her head pillowed on her arms.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes." He grinned and walked over to her. He knelt on the bed and straddled her so that he could get better access to her back.

"Hmm, that's nice."

"I haven't started yet." He chuckled and pumped some of the oil into his hands. He rubbed them together to warm the oil, inhaled the sensuous scents of the oils washing over him, and relaxed his mind. He started at Abby's shoulders and systematically started to work out the tense knots. If anything, he soon found the rhythm and found the smell of the oil helping to relax him as well. His arms soon tired and his touches started to become more and more featherlike and caressing, something that elicited a happy groan from his love.

"Oh...Timmy, that's so...that's perfect." She groaned breathlessly, the very sound making Tim harden. He stopped what he was doing and moved so that he was kneeling beside Abby. He gently helped her turn over onto her front and leaned in to kiss her deeply on the lips. He moved slightly so that he was lying down beside her, propped up on his left elbow whilst he kissed her senseless. His other hand trailed down her body, stopping briefly to rub over her sensitive nipples before moving south to nestle in-between her legs. Abby moaned into his mouth when he started to rub at the small nub there and he grinned before dipping his fingers lower to tease at her entrance.

"Tim, please." Abby's begging made his heart skip a beat and he felt his erection harden further so that he was leaking with pure, unadulterated arousal.

"Shh, let me take care of you, Baby." Tim kissed his way down her body, stopping briefly at the erogenous zones as he went; giving them extra attention that he knew would make her fly. When he reached her nipples, he made sure to take each one into his mouth and nip them gently until they were hardened nubs. He crawled over her and used his knee to open her legs further so that he could settle in between them before carrying on with his ministrations. He felt Abby's hands resting on the top of his head and couldn't help but think how perfect moments like these, were ones to be cherished. With a kiss to her navel, he moved down quickly and sat back to give her swollen cliterous one last rub with his finger before diving in and lapping at her with his tongue.

"Oh, God! Tim..." He felt her legs tighten around his head and pushed his finger into her to add to add the extra stimulation that she liked. It didn't take long of Tim sucking and lapping at her, when he felt her muscles tighten around his head and her breathy moans of sheer pleasure increased into loud screams as her orgasm pulsed through her.

"Timmy...Oh God...OH, OH!" Tim nursed her through the orgasm and gently rubbed circles on her stomach as she came down from the aftershocks. He moved up so that he was hovering over her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"That was amazing." Abby said once he pulled away slightly and grinned up at her husband.

"And it's only going to get better." He reached down and guided himself to her entrance before reaching down and kissing her again as he pushed in slowly. Once he was fully seated inside of her, he rocked into her deeply and filled her in ways that no one else ever had; not only in the physical sense, but also with love and adoration that only he had ever been able to do.

The lovemaking was slow, sensual and filled with nothing but sheer love that rolled between the two of them in waves. Tim kept up his litany of kisses and pulled back when he felt the familiar tightness that signalled his impending release inside of her. He stretched his harms out so that he was hovering above Abby and started to rock more frantically, completely losing his rhythm when his body took over. Abby drew her legs around his waist, crossed her ankles at her back, and groaned when she felt another orgasm starting to pool in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh...So good, I'm gonna..." And that was it, Tim's orgasm slammed into him and he heard Abby screaming his name as her second one took her breath away and left her screaming once again. His hips slammed forward and he came deep within her, his orgasm long and so pleasurable that he thought he might pass out if it didn't end soon. When his release was over, he collapsed down on top of her, panting harshly against the spider web tattoo on her neck.

"I love you, Abby. Thank you for looking after me last night."

"I love you too; Timmy and I'll always look after you. No matter what." She replied earnestly and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Hmm, my very own guardian angel." With a smile, he nuzzled into her hand.

"Always."

Tim pulled out of her and laid down on his side so that she could curl up and spoon into him. She sighed with contentment when she felt his arm snake across her and rest on her flat stomach with his finger splayed wide. She took the opportunity and laced their fingers together lovingly. They fell asleep like that, sated, happy and very much in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardian Angel -Chapter 7**

"Tony, I do not understand why Gibbs wants us here first thing in the morning." Ziva grumbled, "Mrs. Gonzales will probably be in bed spitting Zed's."

"What are you, British? It's Zee's, Ziva. Zee's! You shouldn't have trouble remembering that."

"Do not patronize me, DiNozzo. I am not in the mood."

Tony shot her a dirty look and scowled. They had both gotten a phone call from Gibbs last night telling them that they were to go and interview Mrs. Gonzales early, before she had the chance to go to work or run any of her early morning errands. Needless to say, they were sitting outside her house at 0700, waiting for signs of life in the house so that they could pounce.

"Yeah, me neither. Look! Sitting here snarling at each other isn't gonna make this any easier so how about we try and make the effort to be civil." Tony glared at Ziva and watched the tired eyes close briefly with frustration.

"Fine!" She replied quietly. "I will hold my tongue...and if you even think about correcting that..."

"Chill out, Zee. It was right." Tony pulled the binoculars up to his eyes and nodded slightly. "Guess our widow is up. The curtains have just been opened." Tony stepped out of the car and waited for Ziva to join him. "Sometimes I really hate this job. If I had two federal agents turning up at quarter past seven in the morning, I'd be pretty pissed off."

"Not everyone has trouble waking up, Tony. Some people actually enjoy the mornings." Ziva retorted with an air of amusement in her voice. "I wake up with you often and have seen you in the office. Some mornings you are like a beast with a sore head."

"Bear, Ziva. Bear with a sore head." He growled as they made their way over to the house.

"Hmm, I rest my case." They finally made it to the front door and hesitated briefly on the porch. With a long suffering sigh, Ziva knocked on the door with a snide look at a very sheepish looking Tony. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, the hard part comes whe...Mrs. Gonzales." He exclaimed when the door opened and cut him off mid sentence. "Special Agent's Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva Da'vid. We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay?"  
Eva scrutinized their badges before stepping back to let them in. "What does NCIS want with me at this time in the morning?"

"Please, can we sit down?" Ziva asked calmly. "It will be more comfortable that way."

"Certainly. Er, I've just finished making a pot of coffee. Would you like some?" Eva pulled her robe around her and tightened the belt. "Miguel, my husband, used to like coffee and I can't get out of the habit of making for one. I still set the machine to make a full jug."

"That would be lovely, thank you. Would you like some help?"

"No thank you, Agent Da'vid. It's all set up. I'll be back in a minute." Eva left the room and Tony glanced in Ziva's direction.

"She doesn't look the type to murder. You notice how fragile she looks?"

"Fragility, does not mean that she isn't capable, yes?" Ziva replied with a cool, calm tone to her voice. Tony had a fleeting memory of a training course where different personalities were explained and at that moment in time, Ziva was definitely coming across as a 'cold fish'.

"No, it doesn't. But my gut tells me that she's in no fit state."

"Maybe not, but we are here to interview her, not accuse. Calm down, Tony."

Eva walked in with a tray laden with coffee and croissants. "I was just about to eat breakfast. Miguel..." She broke off with a sob, but pulled herself together quickly. "Miguel enjoyed Bacon and eggs for breakfast where as I prefer a continental. Please, there is butter and strawberry Jam on the tray. Help yourselves."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gonzales." Tony said and reached in to pour the coffee for everyone. "We're sorry to intrude on you like this, but we need to ask you a few questions about Lance Corporal Peter Flannigan."

"Peter? Oh no, please don't tell me he's in trouble?" Eva shook her head sadly and dropped her gaze to the coffee mug she held. "He's been through so much. I really don't think he'd handle anything else."

"I am sorry. We were under the impression that you knew." Ziva added softly. "Peter was murdered about 5 days ago. His body was found at Memorial park."

"Oh God, no! Peter!" Eva's hand flew up to her mouth in shock and Tony noticed the small shivers that wracked her petite frame. "I saw hi...I saw him last on Thursday morning. He'd been here for a week and was going back to the cabin. I was supposed to be going up there later on today." She broke up with a deep rooted sadness that rolled off her and permeated through Tony and Ziva.

"We believe he was murdered on that day." Ziva supplied with a subdued tone. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. When Miguel died, Peter was my rock. We had all been friends for years, but he was hit hard by my husband's death. He told me what happened and I don't blame him at all. He wasn't to know that the bullet would ricochet the way it did. If anything he was trying to save Miguel."

"Mrs. Gonzales..." Tony started but was cut off by Eva's hand being held out to stop him.

"Eva. Please, I never was one for formality and given that the Marine Core demanded it, I like to keep my home informal." Tony watched a lone tear track down her face.

"Eva. What was the nature of your relationship with Lance co...? With Peter?"  
He watched as the grieving woman's face fell and saw shame flicker through her eyes as if she had done something wrong.

"After my husband died, we found comfort in each other. Something that I never thought I would feel again without, Miguel. Peter was always there for me, but the relationship blossomed and we started to see each other romantically. I still feel guilty now, but I couldn't stop it once it had started. Peter was discharged six months ago and we have been together for three of those."

"Did anyone know about your relationship?" Ziva asked. She didn't agree with the relationship, but knew that she was in no position to judge the tormented woman sitting in front of her.

"No...Yes. Huh." Eva said thoughtfully. "I...I'm going to tell you about something that has been going on for years. Please, all I ask is that you don't judge me and my husband."

Tony and Ziva nodded and sat there listening to the torrid, twisted tale as it unfolded, knowing that no matter what, they would more than likely be running search after search until the early hours of the morning to get the information that they needed.

*****NCIS*****

Tim walked into the squad room feeling so much better for the good night's sleep and the nap that he'd taken this morning with Abby. The fact that they'd connected the way they did after last night hadn't hurt either. With a grin, he walked past the empty desks and placed the drinks he had bought for his colleagues down on their desks before taking the Boss' coffee over to him.

"You're lookin' better today, McGee." Gibbs said as he ran his eyes over his agent to make sure he was alright.

"I'm feeling better, Boss. Thanks for letting us go home last night. Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Uh-huh. Nothing to do with the migraine you had threatening all day?"

"How…? You know what. I don't want to know. But yeah, I had a migraine when I got in but Abbs took care of me. I'm fine today Boss." Tim said and walked towards his own desk with his coffee in hand.

"Tim, you feel it coming back, you take Abby and go on home." Gibbs said quietly and turned back to his computer. Tim settled down and started his machine.

"Thanks Boss."

Tim and Gibbs worked furiously for the next fifteen minutes, trying to get the financials on Lance corporal Flannigan, but the searches came to nothing. Tim threw his pen down with frustration. "I got nothing, Boss. He's got his pension from the Marines and it seems as though that's all he needed to get by. Even his cabin is hard to trace."

"Damn it! Okay, go back through his service record and try to find out whether he had any family."

"On it." Just as Tim said that, Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator looking as though someone had just run over their dog. Gibbs glared at them both as they slumped down at their desks and booted up their computers.

"Well?"

"Boss, it's a mess. The whole thing is a complete mess. Miguel and Eva Gonzales were both in separate relationships with a Mrs. Natasha Dunne..." Tony decided that the best course of action would be to just dive right into what they had discovered.

"Dunne? That rings a bell." Tim added and frowned as he tried to remember why. "Can't place it though."

"You spoke to Sergeant Major John Dunne yesterday, McGee. Find out if she's related to him!" Gibbs barked and turned his focus back to Tony.

"Go on."

"Natasha seemed to like her bread buttered on both sides and pretty much acted as the mistress for Miguel and Eva. The Gonzales' were unaware of the others indiscretions until later on, but by that time, they decided that ignorance was bliss and carried on as though they didn't know." Ton slumped back into his chair with a heavy sigh.

"When Lance Corporal Gonzales was killed in action, Natasha Dunne tried to comfort Eva in her time of need, but was stone walled by Lance Corporal Peter Flannigan. Apparently, Mrs. Gonzales found comfort with Peter and they have been seeing each other for the past three months." Ziva finished and glanced down at her desk to find that a cup of tea had been placed there. "Thank you, McGee."

"You are very welcome, Ziva." He watched as she took a sip and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"How...?"

"I would take the credit, but it's all Abby. She saw it on the menu and remembered you drinking it when you went out one night." Tim said with a shrug and grinned at the look of pure pleasure on her face.

"I do. Very much. Jasmine tea is very refreshing. Just what I needed after this morning."

Gibbs stood up with his own coffee and glared at his three agents. "The case!"

"Um, oh. Sorry, we got distracted." Tim said and felt his face flush.

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs sat back down and sipped at his coffee. Truth be told, sometimes those little moments of trailing off were needed and he knew that his team would always come back more focused on what they were doing. They just needed reining in sometimes.

"Where's Natasha Dunne now?" Gibbs asked.

"Eva does not know. She said the last time she saw Peter was last Thursday morning. Peter was going back to the cabin that morning and she was due to meet him there tonight." Ziva replied.

"You get the address of the cabin?"

"No Boss, but we did get this." Tony pulled a map of Shenadoah Park out of his backpack and handed it over to Gibbs. "The location has been marked on there and the routes in and highlighted. Only problem was, you can't get vehicles through the forest, so once you come off the road you've got a trek to get to it."

"Boss, I've just pulled Sergeant Major Dunne's records and it looks as though Natasha is his ex wife. She was listed as next of kin up until last year and then it changed to a Mrs. Amy Simons. She's listed as his sister." Tim put the information up on the plasma so that they could all see and sighed heavily. "This is pretty deep."

"McGee. Go and talk to Abby about her report. Tony, try and find out what you can about Natasha Dunne. I want everything on her. Ziva, you help him." Gibbs picked up his coffee and made his way over to the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Ziva asked Tim as he walked past.

"Probably to talk to the director. Sergeant Major Dunne is currently stuck on a ship so he probably needs to clear some time in MTAC to talk to him."

"It is a very intricate life to lead. I do not understand why people put themselves through it."

"Me neither, Zee. I'll be back soon." Tim carried on walking towards the elevator with Abby's report in his hand. Why the boss hadn't just read it he didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

*****NCIS*****

When Tim got down to lab, he cringed at how loud the music was. He walked in and saw Abby standing at her computer table tapping away at the keyboard.

"Abby!" he yelled but the music was so loud that she didn't hear him. "ABBY!" he watched as she jumped round and grinned broadly at him before picking up the remote and turning the deafening music off.

"Hey, sweetie. You bored?"

"I wish I was. This case just got interesting." He said with a sarcastic, huffed out laugh. "Gibbs sent me down to go over your results."

"Didn't he read the report?"

"Honey, I doubt he'd be able to understand it, even if he did. Come on, if he wants me to come and spend time with my gorgeous wife, then who am I to complain?" He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before going back to business. "Besides, this tells us that he was drugged and had traces of a chemical used to fumigate houses on his clothes. You were gonna process the backpack today."

"And I did." She said proudly and bounced over to her computer. "What I did manage to get off of it, was another set of fingerprints on the strap. I'm just running them now."

"Could be from Mrs. Gonzales. We know he was in a relationship with her and saw her on the day that he died."

"Really? Wow! That's just wrong on so many levels. She's a grieving widow." Abby said with disgust and wrinkled her now in the way that Tim found endearing.

"That's not the half of it. Abbs, I think you've got a match." Abby's head swung around so fast that all Tim saw was a swish of black pigtails.

"It didn't ding! Timmy it didn't ding!"

"What does it say, Honey?" Tim said with exasperation and moved over to stand beside her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um...the fingerprint belongs to a Mrs. Natasha..."

"Dunne." Tim finished with his mouth set in a grim line and started making his way out. "Good work, Baby."

"Wait! I'm not finished. Jimmy bought me some scrapings from under his nails and some hair that had been caught in his hand. From what Palmer said, it looks as though he put up fight. I've already ran the scrapings for DNA and the results were conclusive. Natasha Dunne's DNA was under his fingernails. The hair is still running as we speak." Tim turned on his heels and made his way back to his wife to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"You are the best, Abby McGee." He said with a grin. "Good job."

With that, he hurried out with the results in his hand to tell the team.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs stormed out of MTAC with a face like thunder, knowing that what he had just heard put Natasha Dunne tight at the top of his suspect list. He stormed down to his desk and sat down just as Tim appeared.

"Boss, Palmer took Abby some DNA from Lance Corporal Flannigan and the results show that it's possible that our victim struggled with Natasha Dunne. There were skin cells under his nails giving the impression that he scratched her. Add that to the hair and the fingerprint that Abbs found and I think Natasha is a definite suspect."

Gibbs nodded his head. "Oh she's a suspect, McGee. I've just spoken to the Sergeant Major again and from what he said, she's psychotic. He told me that the marriage broke down because he found out about her affair with Eva and Miguel and divorced her not long after. She didn't take it well and threatened him on more than one occasion. Apparently, rejection isn't something she does."

Tony listened to the conversation and frowned. "But, then she was rejected by Eva Gonzales for Peter...Oooh."

"Got it on one, DiNozzo." Gibbs said gruffly. "McGee. He said she's always been big on her cell phone. Get me her cell number and her most recent bills."

"We've had a look at her financials, Boss." Tony jumped in and moved nearer his boss' desk. "Her account was cleaned out last Friday. There's nothing in there at all. We got hold of her flatmate and she told us that Natasha moved out on Friday too, leaving her with a bunch of bills to pay."

"So basically she's gone off the radar."

"Not really, no." Tim answered the rhetorical question. "Her phone records show that she's been using her cell pretty consistently this week. I've traced the signal and the calls are being made from Shenandoah, Boss."

Gibbs slammed his hand down on his desk hard, making them all jump. "Damn it! She's at the cabin. Go home, grab your camping gear and be back here within the hour."

"Gibbs?"

"What don't you understand, DiNozzo. We're going to the mountains."


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardian Angel -Chapter 8**

_"Timmy!"_ Tim smiled at the exuberant greeting Abby threw at him when she answered his late phone call. _"You missing me already?"_

"I always miss you, Abbs. You know that." Tim sighed heavily. "Listen, honey. We're going to Shenadoah Park because we think that Natasha has taken refuge in the cabin. It's gonna be a long hike when we get there so we're going to set up camp. I'm on my way home to pick up my gear, but I'll drop the car keys off to you before I go."

_"Wow! That sucks in the biggest way. Do you have to go?"_ Tim hated the dejected sound of her voice and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

"I do, Baby. I'm sorry. Sarah doesn't have any classes tomorrow so why don't you have her over for a girly night. I know she'd love to try out some of that stuff you bought." Tim pulled up at some traffic lights and waited patiently for them to change.

_"You think she'd want too? I mean, I'd rather not be on my own and the nun's are out of town at a convention."_

"Why don't you ring her? I know you two didn't get on at first, but look at you now. You're pretty much best friends." Tim said with a smile that he hoped infused his tone. "Look, I'll even stop off quickly to get you some ice cream and chocolate."

_"Really?" _He grinned at the excitement that he heard in his wife's voice and felt his heart warming.

"Really. Hmm, let me guess...Cherry Garcia?"

_"Perfect! Ooh ooh and get some cookie dough as well."_

"You got it, Baby. Now, go. Ring Sarah and get it organised."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too, Abbs. I'll be down to see you before I leave."

_"Okay, Timmy. Bye."_

Abby hung up leaving Tim feeling better about leaving her. Hopefully, they would only be gone tonight and would be making their way back tomorrow. Knowing his luck though, it'd take a couple of days. He took a quick detour to the Ben and Jerry's ice cream parlour on 7th street Southeast and parked the car so he could run in to grab the ice cream that Abby wanted..._Hell, if I'm gonna be away, then I'm gonna make damn sure my girls are taken care of!_ He thought and entered the store feeling a wave of gratitude wash over him when he saw that the store wasn't busy.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab to make sure she was okay and frowned at the silence that reined in the lab. With a cursory glance around, he saw that she was holed up in her office hugging her favourite farting hippo as if her life depended on it. With a shake of his head, Gibbs decided to go and comfort her as much as he could, but as he got closer, he heard her talking excitedly on the phone.

"Ooh it's gonna be so much fun. Timmy's stopped off to get us ice cream...I know, I ordered you cookie dough...though so, yeah...I'm not sure, I mean, I bought a load of stuff when I was in London and I'm pretty sure there's some face packs in there...really?...perfect, see you then." She hung up and turned to see Gibbs standing there with a bemused look on his face.

"While the cat's away?"

"The queen will play." She giggled and threw her arms around Gibbs making Bert fart.

"Queen?"

"A female, un-spayed cat...and a perfect way to describe me." Abby pulled away with a grin. "Sarah's gonna come round tonight and we're going to have a girls night in."

"Uh-huh. That the reason McGee's gone getting you ice cream instead of going grabbing his gear and getting back to work?"

"You gave him an hour and it's on the way." Abby answered dismissively. "And if your stealing my very new husband away from me, then I need something to get me through the long, lonely night...Oh my God, please tell me it's just one night?"

"That's what we're aiming for, Abbs. Don't wanna be up there for any longer if we can help it." Gibbs took Bert off Abby when he heard the flatulent noise coming from him. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything for you, Gibbs. You know that."

"I know." He answered quietly. "I need some of your dohickey's to boost cell phone signal out there. I don't want to be cut off completely and we might need reception. Tim mentioned something about struggling and you having some gizmo's that might help."

Abby bounced on her heels once and moved back into her small office to look through one of the draws and let out a small cry of triumph when she found what she was looking for. "These little babies should give you a strong enough signal to call if you need help. Tim'll know how to set them up." She handed over the boosters and saw Gibbs' eyebrows knit with confusion.

"He definitely knows?"

"Gibbs! I'm offended; this is Timothy McGee we're talking about." The team leader grinned at that comment knowing that she was right; after all, what didn't Tim know about gadgets?

"Alright. Look, I've given everyone an hour to get their gear, but we're not gonna leave for another hour and half. That'll give you and McGee a bit of time together. I'll send him down."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby said happily and threw her arms round his neck once again. He took the opportunity to kiss her on the cheek and pulled away and turned to walk out of the room.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs sighed and turned onto the Skyline Drive that ran the full length of the park. It was just typical that there was only one road that passed through park and the team leader just knew that they were in for a long hike if they were going to get to the area on Hazel Mountain that the cabin had been built on.

"Ziva, wake DiNozzo up, will ya." Gibbs ordered. He heard Tony yelp beside him and grinned broadly. "Good job."

"What the hell, Zee? You couldn't just give my shoulder a shake, could ya?" Tony grumbled over his shoulder and glared in Gibbs' direction.

"Quit glaring at me, DiNozzo. It's never worked and ain't gonna start now."

"Fine!" Tony spat out before looking at the vast expanse of road. "We okay to leave the car on the road, Boss?" Tony asked from beside him. "I mean, the Rangers aren't gonna mind?"

"McGee!"

"Tony, I've already cleared it and the car won't be left on the road. There's a parking lot just down from the Hazel Mountain Overlook and we've been told we can leave it there as long as we need. The only problem they had, was them trying to figure out how the hell someone built a cabin in the middle of a National Park. My guess? Money passed hands to keep it quiet."

"So, we need to get out and hike, yes?" Ziva asked with glee. "You do know where we are going?"

"Yes, Ziva. I have the hiking maps here." Tim held them out so she could see them. "The Hazel Mountain Trail pretty much comes straight off the parking lot. We just need to hike down there until we hit the White Rocks Trail and then follow that down to the River Trail. The junction between White Rock and Hazel River is the point where we get off and take a hike through the woods. The cabin is pretty deep in there so it can't really be seen from the trails. I spoke to the rangers, and they want us to check in when we're gonna set up camp for the night because this park is renown for black bears."

"Bears? No one mentioned bears!" Tony said indignantly.

_**thwack**_

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For askin' stupid questions, DiNozzo!" Gibbs spat out. "If we meet bears, then make sure you know how to run and climb."

Tony snorted out a laugh and glanced at his boss. "You can't be serious? Boss, you're serious?"

"Black bears can climb, Dinozzo. You need to be 10ft up so they can't getcha."

"Do not worry, Tony. I will protect you from the big cuddly teddy bears." Ziva grinned playfully. "The only thing you need to be worried about is the fact that you will be sharing a tent with me."

"Boss, I think I wanna go home." Tony said with an audible gulp. "I'll take bears over the Ninja any day! and can someone tell me why the hell I get to go in with Ziva?"

Tim couldn't help but laugh at that. "Because I called _tentgun_ with the Boss. Wanna swap?" he said playfully.

"Hell yeah! She snores like a damn chainsaw. You know, they say to make a lot of noise when you're in bear country. In fact, I'll stick with Zee; going by what she was like when we had to pretend to be the married assassins, it's probably safer."

"Do not get your hopes up, Tony. If you keep saying I snore like that, then you might wake up minus some of _your_ appendages."

Tim and Gibbs laughed loudly at that leaving Tony sitting there fuming to himself. "Not funny, Ziva. Anyone got ear plugs?"

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot and found a space nearest to the start of the trail. He figured it would be easier than trying to find the car exhausted with a prisoner in tow and decided to make it easier on his team. Once he pulled over, they stepped out and took a moment to enjoy the sheer beauty of the landscape laid out in front of them.

"It is beautiful." Ziva said with wonder. "I just wish we were here for enjoyment."

"Maybe we can convince, Abbs to come up here one day, Zee. We can all go for a short hike for the day." Tim replied with a smile. "That is, if you can put up with Tony again after this little adventure."

"Hey! Probie! Get your gear out of the trunk." Tony snarled. Tim walked round and grabbed his large backpack out and placed it on the ground to open it ready for the water bottles.

"Boss, how much water did you bring?"

"There's enough here McGee. I got 2 large bottles each so make room in your packs." Everyone scurried round momentarily, making room and putting the large 2 litre bottles in their packs. Tim grinned when pulled out his fleece jacket and saw four huge chocolate bars sitting underneath it.

"Looks like Abby's making sure we got supplies." He said and pulled them out, handing one to each person. "Huh...MRE's? She packed MRE's in my bag?"

"Nope. That was me." Gibbs said as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Easier to carry."

"Oh, thanks, Boss." Tim's said happily, thankful that they didn't have to carry anything perishable.

"We all got them, or they all in Mcgoo's pack?"

"You've all got four in your packs. Just in case." Gibbs replied and glared at Tony. "DiNozzo, you got that inhaler Ducky prescribed?"

"What?" Tony had been too busy looking through his pack to really hear the question.

"Inhaler! You got it?"

"Yes, Boss. Ducky came up and made sure it was there. Said something about the air being thinner." Gibbs nodded and dragged the four sets of walking poles out of the trunk.

"It is, but it's not too bad." Tim agreed with Tony. "We're on a 2770ft elevation give or take which is one of the smallest elevations around here."

"Geek speak, McGee."

"It's not geek speak, Tony. It's called knowing your surroundings. You know, you'd do better learning about stuff rather than watching nothing but cult classic movies in your spare time." Tim threw back at him with a grin, something that just got wider when he saw Tony's scowl.

"You know what, Probie? Marrying Abby has given you a new-found confidence..._and_ her smart mouth."

"I have a lot to thank her for, but I think you'll find I was answering you back way before we got together again."

"HEY! You kids done, or do we have to wait till nightfall to get this show on the road?" Gibbs growled. "All of you! Make sure you're waterproofs are to hand. Looks like rain." Everyone glanced up at the sky and could see darkening clouds rolling their way.

"It is strange to see them rolling in like that. I find it slightly mesmerizing." Ziva's voice held the awe and wonder of a small child and Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"Sure is. You don't have anything like this in Israel?" he asked.

"Probably. My family were all Mossad. I never really got to enjoy the finer things in life because my father was too busy making sure I could survive easily. Even as an adult, I never get the chance to just enjoy things like this." Ziva answered sadly. "Even now, we are on business."

"Zee, that offer wasn't hollow. Anytime you wanna come up here, let me know. There's a couple of lodges that we can all spend the night in." Tim reminded her and smiled warmly when she stood up and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Those two little words were filled with more gratitude than anything else that she could have said and the sentiment tugged at Tim's heart strings slightly.

"You're welcome. Come on, I think Gibbs is getting antsy." Ziva glanced over and saw the glare he was shooting their way. "You never know, even DiNozzo might come join us."

"Maybe, Probie. Depends on what this little adventure decides to dump on us first."

"LET'S GO!"

All three Agents jumped and strapped their packs onto their backs before moving to grab the poles from the Boss. They stood beside Gibbs and with a nod of his head, he took the map of Tim and starting making his way down the trail to find the one person that could potentially, close this case and have them all home for dinner in a couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardian Angel - Chapter 9**

"Are we nearly there yet?" Tony panted and when Tim glanced over his shoulder, he noticed how hard his friend was breathing.

"You alright, Tony?" He asked with concern. "Boss!"

Gibbs turned and looked at his boys. "What?"

"Can we take a break? I could do with a couple of minutes to catch my breath." Tim lied hoping to divert the attention away from Tony. He caught the senior agent's eye and saw the flicker of thanks that shot through them.

"Sure. Make sure you all drink." Gibbs settled down on a large boulder and pulled out one of the bottles of water; with a sigh, he gazed at his team and watched as they all did the same. He let his eyes fall on Tim and Tony and saw his youngest agent pull out the inhaler and hand it to Tony.

"Is he alright? His breathing is hard."

"Harsh, Ziva." Gibbs answered with a smile. "The air's thinner. His lungs aren't what they used to be."

"Maybe he should not have come." Ziva said with a frown. "It will make him ill." She stood up and walked over to her abandoned back pack so she could pull out a bottle of water. "How long are we going to keep walking?"

"It'll be dark soon. Give it another hour and we'll set up camp." He noticed a slight shiver shake her slender frame. "Coat!"

"What?"

"Coat! Put your jacket on. It's gonna get cold tonight."

Ziva complied and pulled on her waterproof coat. Thankfully, she had bought a Three in one and the fleece that came with the coat was zipped tight making it warm. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that Tim had done the same thing. "Cold, McGee?"

"You have no idea. It's the end of September and an _unseasonal_ cold snap has been forecasted. Another downfall to the tropics, come home and you feel the cold." Tim quipped making Ziva smile.

"Cold snap? Come on, Probie. You have got to be kidding. The weather averages out at about between 54 and 69 this time of year." Tony snorted and coughed.

"During the day, Tony. At night, the temp drops and this time of year is bad for storms."

"Thanks for that, McGoo. How cold we talking?" Tony's scowl bought a small smile to Tim's lips. Sure, Tony would whine, but the weather wasn't cold enough to get hypothermia.

"Cold enough to feel it, but not to kill ya. The bears'll do that." Tim's head shot forward with the force of the headslap Gibbs gave him. "Ow! Boss?"

"That's for scaring the crap outta, DiNozzo. Ziva's gotta share a tent with him."

"Sorry Boss." Tim said sheepishly. "Don't worry, Tony. Bear attacks are rare and the rangers told us a safe campsite off the beaten trail. It's only about half hour away."

"You ready?" Gibbs huffed out and glared at them until they all packed away the stuff they had gotten out and had their backpacks slung over the shoulders. "Okay, let's go set up home for the night."

*****NCIS*****

An hour and a half later, they had managed to find the spot that the rangers had pointed out and had the small two man tents set up close to each other. Tim, being the Boy Scout and Gibbs, being used to sleeping out in the open from his marine days, made sure that both tents were storm lashed and ready for any adverse weather that they would encounter. Gibbs stood back and clapped Tim on the back.

"Good job, McGee. Go grab your bedroll and get your bunk set up. I'm gonna go show DiNozzo how to build a camp fire."

"Don't forget..."

"To go several hundred meters downwind of the camp. I know, McGee. I heard what they say. You forget I know Survivial Training better than you do?" Gibbs shot back. He knew Tim was being cautious but wanted him to relax a little. "Tony and Ziva have already made up their beds, come down as soon as you're done."

"Will do. Boss?" Tim couldn't help but flush a little bit as Gibbs turned to look at him. "Um...it's just..."

"Spit it out, McGee."

"You mind if I use the booster to call, Abbs. I know she's with Sarah, but I kinda want to make sure she's okay." Gibbs' grin widened and he nodded.

"Sure. Don't run the battery down on your cell though; we might need some of those application things you use."

"I won't Boss." Tim rummaged around in his backpack for a second and pulled out one of the MRE's Gibbs had doled out. "Can you..."

"Yeah." Gibbs took the meal. "Don't be long, because these things don't take long."

Tim nodded and turned to fish out one of the signal boosters so that he could ring his wife.

_***NCIS***_

"Woah, what is that?" Sarah asked as she inhaled the aromatic scent of the face oil that she had just pumped into her hands. "Is smells so good."

"It's Decleor Neroli face oil. Timmy bought it for me when we were in London."

"Face oil? What does it do?" Sarah rubbed her hands together and applied the oil to her face.

"It soothes and relaxes the skin and helps the moisturiser work better. I love it! My skin feels so good recently." Sarah nodded and picked up the moisturiser.

"Hydra floral?"

"Try it. It's good..." Abby was interrupted by her cell phone ringing and picked it up to look at the display..._Hubby_.

"It's Tim."

"Go on. I'm just gonna sit here and relax. Tell him hi from me."

Abby nodded and flicked open her phone. "Timmy, I miss you!"

_"Hey honey, miss you too. You having fun?"_

"Sure am. We've had a pamper session with the stuff you bought me and we're gonna put in a movie and eat the ice cream soon. So...whatcha doing?" her heart fluttered when Tim laughed.

_"We've just set up camp and we're gonna grab something to eat. I think we're heading out early so we're going to go over what we already know about the case one more time before turning in. Guess Tony's gonna get a real campfire going this time."_

"Sounds like fun." She replied as she looked out the window. "Tim, it's raining real bad here. I think there's some storms rolling in so be careful."

_"I will, honey. Don't worry, I've got my sleeping bag sorted out and plan on snuggling in as soon as I can."_  
"Keep warm tonight, Okay?"

_"I will. Promise. Look, I have to go because I need to conserve my battery. I'll hopefully speak to you tomorrow."_

"Fingers crossed."

_"Don't get cramps."_ She giggled at the long standing joke that had started about a year ago.

"I'll try not to. Love you."

_"Love you too. I'll check in tomorrow, even if it's by text."_

"Okay. Oh, Sarah says hi and to be careful."

_"Tell her hi back and always to being careful. She'll get it. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye." The line went dead and Abby felt a pang of unease shoot through her. She must have been standing there for a while because before she knew it, Sarah had come up behind her and placed her hand on Abby's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Tim okay?"

"Yeah. It's the first night apart like this in about a year and I just feel kinda lost without him." Abby admitted with a tinge of sadness. No matter what, she found that she couldn't sleep if she couldn't tangle herself in her husband and knew that Tim now, shared that sentiment. "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight when I go to bed."

"You'll be fine, Abbs. Listen to your baby sister." Sarah grinned broadly. "And if it'll make you feel any better, then I can stay over. My roommate is out for the week so I'll be lonely anway."

"You don't mind?" Abby's green eyes were imploring and Sarah found herself unable to say no.

"Of course not. So, how about that movie?" She frowned when Abby didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"I need you to help me with something. I was hoping to do it when Timmy was here, but..." she reached down into her tote bag and pulled out a small rectangular box and handed it over to Sarah. The younger McGee's eyes widened with shock as she looked upon what she had just been given.

"Really?" she said and grinned. "You think...?"

"Four day's late." Abby responded and pulled Sarah towards the bathroom.

*****NCIS*****

Tony sat back against the fallen log that he had found to lean against and stretched out his legs. "Man, it's only 2100 and I'm ready for bed."

"I'm pretty tired too. Must be all the exercise." Tim admitted with a yawn. "Boss, I'm gonna turn in soon."

"I think we're all ready, McGee." Gibbs closed the case file he had bought feeling happier for them all recapping what they already knew. It had actually been a fun evening despite the seriousness of the visit there and he soon found himself relaxing a little bit more with every passing minute.

"What I don't understand, is why we couldn't go to the cabin tonight?" Tony asked. "I mean, at least we can catch her and spend the night in a cosy, warm cabin."

"We gotta cross the Hazel River before breaking off to some of the denser woodlands to get there. You wanna do that in the dark?" Gibbs shot back with a grin. "I know I'd rather sleep tonight."

"Not really, No." Tony conceded and stretched lazily. "Guys. I'm done. I'm going to bed." He stood up and started to walk towards one of the tents. Gibbs picked up one of the water bottles and used it to douse the small fire.

"Good idea. We all should. Ziva, go with him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, Gibbs. Goodnight." Ziva stood up and clapped Gibbs on the shoulder. "Try not to harm, McGee. Abby will never forgive you."

Gibbs snorted out a laugh. "G'night."

With a cheeky grin, she turned towards Tim and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, McGee."

"Good night, Zee. Sweet dreams." Tim's answered absentmindedly as he concentrated on making sure ever last bit of the food had been picked up. It wasn't long before they had the campfire covered and all remnants of the meal secured so that they wouldn't attract any unwanted guests. With a yawn, he followed Gibbs to the tent and crawled in, snuggling down in the thick sleeping bag he had bought with him. "Nite, Boss." Tim offered as he got comfortable. Soon, his thoughts travelled to his wife and he grinned broadly before glancing over at his Boss as the quiet older man settled and slowly let his mind sooth him to sleep.

*****NCIS*****

Tony lay there listening to Ziva snoring loudly beside him and sighed. "Zee, I swear to God, you snore like a drunken sailor." A deep cavernous yawn escaped him as he reached over to shake her. "Move onto your side."

"Stop it!" Ziva slurred sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"You're snoring is making me crazy!" Tony exclaimed softly. "You need to go see the doc, because that is not normal."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Tony."

"Just...look. I'm not gonna get any sleep with you on your back. Roll over onto your side to sleep." He suggested. "Please! Zee, I'm tired."

"I cannot help it. Leave me alone." Ziva mumbled as sleep threatened to claim her once again.

"No way! I have to listen to it everynight!" Tony pulled her onto her side and grunted when Ziva kicked out with her sleeping bag covered feet. "Hey!"

"You deserve it, DiNozzo. Sleep!" Tony pulled his arm out of his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes.

"No, I didn't. These bags zip together right?"

"Yes. So?"

"Let's zip them together and we can sleep the way we always do." He suggested. "It helps stop you sounding like a damn chainsaw and eventually we both get some sleep." Tony thought back to the nights he spends with Ziva curled up with him and had to admit that the only way Ziva didn't snore, was fast becoming his favourite position to sleep in.

With a sigh, Ziva wriggled out and waited for Tony to unzip the bags and put them together to make a double. That done, she watched Tony scoot down. He held up the corner and smiled lewdly at her. "Whatcha waiting for?"

"This is absurd. What if Gibbs sees?" She asked and crawled in, zipping up the side so that they were both closed in together. Tony shifted and waited for her to settle down with her head on his shoulder and her arm slung over his waist. "But it is very, very comfortable."

"And this way, we both sleep." Tony muttered just as his eyes started to droop.

"Good night, Tony. I lo..." Ziva stopped herself and sighed.

"Love you too, Zee."

"Get some sleep, Tony. I love you."

"G'night, Zee."

*****NCIS*****

"Come on Boss, just one?" Tim asked with a playful grin that made his eyes twinkle. "You know Tony would."

Gibbs shook his head "No. Wake em up." He said gruffly.

"On it Boss." Tim said and crouched down to make his way into the tent. With a quick push of a button, he took a photo and reached over to shake Tony's shoulder.

"G'way." It was obvious that Tim was going to have a fight on his hands. He shook the layered shoulder more vigorously.

"Tony, wake up! We need to get some breakfast before going to the cabin."

"Probie, I swear to God if you don't leave me alone...Cabin?"

"Yeah, you know. Murderer hiding out in victim's cabin? Ring a bell?" Tim grinned when Tony cracked open a bleary eye and shook his head. "Come on already. I'll even make you coffee."

"Married life domesticated you, McGoo?"

"Nope, I just don't want to wake, Ziva. I'll make the coffee, you wake her up. Sounds like a fair deal to me." He watched as Tony floundered and grinned broadly as he backed out of the tent. Tony scowled at his partner and glanced down at the sleeping Israeli next to him.

"Well, Damn! Don't I get the nice jobs? Just watch where you jerk that knee, Ziva because screaming like a girl isn't at the top of my list right now." He whispered and gently moved his free arm to tickle Ziva's nose. He chuckled when she mumbled slightly.

"Lehafsik."

"No, I won't stop. IL tempo svegliarsi, Ziva" Tony grinned and started carding his fingers through her sleep tangled hair.

"Why?" She grumbled.

"Why what?" Tony asked, confused.

"Why do we have to get up? And why are you speaking to me in Italian?"

"Because we've got a murderer to catch and you two hanging about in bed like that isn't gonna catch him." Both agents jumped and glared at the figure looming in the tent flap. "GET UP! NOW!"

"On it, Boss." Ziva disentangled herself from Tony and sat up.

"Did Gibbs really see us sleeping like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zee, he did. But it was cold and we were conserving body heat." Tony grinned at her. "Now come on. McGee's got coffee."


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardian Angel - Chapter 10**

"Okay, so we're about making our way down...White Rocks Trail. We need to watch out for a signpost designating the spur to Cave Falls." Tim said as he studied the map. "If we make good time we should be at the cabin by lunchtime."

Gibbs checked his watch and sighed heavily when he saw that it was only 0830. He really hoped that Tim had allowed for breaks in there because he wasn't sure how they'd all do on a hike that long.

"Cave Falls?" Ziva asked. "Sounds nice."

"Yeah." Tim replied distractedly. "The sign is on the south side of the trail and that's where the spur head steeply downhill to Cave Falls. Once it bottoms out, that's where we cross the river."

"How the hell do you know this stuff, Probie? Not like you've done much hiking...ever!" Tony snorted and was rewarded by a sharp blow to the back of his head. "Hey..."

"McGee had the good sense to actually talk to the rangers on the way up DiNozzo. If you weren't too busy sleeping, you would have heard what the route entailed." Tony looked at his boss sheepishly.

"Sorry, Boss. Probie, you said we gotta cross a river? It's gonna be freaking freezing in there!"

"I know, Tony. That's the only way across though. I checked. And you're wrong about me never hiking. You forget I was a Cub Scout in my youth?"

"But we're gonna get wet!"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs finished rummaging around his bag and pulled out three small, clear packs. He tossed one to each of his agents and closed his bag.

"Wiggy's Waders?" Tim asked. "Boss?"

"Dad had some in the store last time I was there. Thought they might come in useful."

"What are they?" Ziva asked as she stowed the pack in her own bag.

"Waterproofs. Slip em over your legs and pull the drawstring round the top of your leg. They'll keep you dry."

"How deep is the water?" Tony asked with a worried tone knowing that if the water was deep, then the waterproofs that the boss had just given him wouldn't help. "I mean what if..."

"About knee level. It's not deep, Tony. Don't worry; the only thing to remember is getting across quickly because of the cold. Just make sure you've got your thermals on." Tim grinned and followed suite as Gibbs let them onwards once again.

*****NCIS*****

"Oh my!" Ziva stood at the top of the falls looking down with a look of pure awe on her face. It was always a surprise that she found wonder in the sheer beauty that surrounded her; especially given how hard she could seem sometimes. "It is breathtaking, yes?"

"It is." Tim agreed from a few feet behind her and turned to see Tony glancing over the edge.

"Probie, thought you were scared of heights?"

"Why do you think I'm staying back here?"

"Good point. So, McOrienteer, where too now?" Tim cringed at the new name and shook his head.

"That's terrible. Really, terrible. Boss, we need to follow that trail down to the bottom. When we cross the falls, the map becomes pretty much redundant and we have to follow the instructions that the rangers gave. We've got a couple of hours of bushwhacking to get through before we hit the cabin."

"What do we do then?" Ziva asked. "Surely we are not going in dumb."

Gibbs turned to her with a frown and shook his head. "Blind Ziva and no, we're not. We're gonna sit tight and scope out the situation before goin' in."

"Sorry, blind what?"

"Going in blind." Tony supplied with a grin and moved away from the edge of the fall just in case Ziva decided to throw him over.

"Oh. So, is Natasha alone up there? It will make it easier that way, though not as much fun. Gibbs, how are we going to get her back to the car?"

"Cuff her and hike her back." Gibbs answered gruffly. "DiNozzo! You alright?"

"Yeah, Boss. I'm good." Tony replied and replaced the cap on the inhaler that he had dug out and used. "Just the thin air. Nothing to worry about."

"You need longer?"

"Nope. Let's get this show on the road." He grinned and followed when Gibbs led on once again. He glanced at the sky. Tim had told him that there would be storms heading their way, but that was last night and the most they got was a couple of showers. Now though, the sky was getting darker and darker and the clouds that rolled over were practically black. _Great!_ He thought; _that's all we need._

Just as the trail bottomed out, a huge clap of thunder sounded overhead and the heavens opened up. It wasn't just a small rain shower either; no, the deluge of water that fell had them all soaked to their skin before they had a chance to pull on their coats.

"Jesus! I'm soaked!" Tony grumbled through the hood of his parker as they walked down the trail to the crossing point of the river. "Fat lot of good the waterproofs are gonna be at this rate."

"I know, Tony. But at least the waders will give us some protection." Tim soothed. "I wouldn't want to be crossing that without them." Tim pointed to the river and cringed when the wind battered the water making it look choppy and impossible to cross.

"We're gonna cross that?" Tony replied with horror. "How the hell are we gonna get across? We'll be swept away!"

"It's not that deep, DiNozzo and we're gonna be tethered." Gibbs had pulled off his backpack and was uncoiling the rope that had been hanging off the front of it. "I'll go first. Ziva, you're behind me, then Tony and Tim, you've got our six."

"Got it, Boss." Tim walked towards Gibbs and crouched down in front of him. "You want help?"

"You know how to tie knots, McGee?"

"You saw me storm lash a tent last night, didn't ya." Tim grinned "Knot's are no problem. Fomer Cub Scout, here, remember?"

"Okay, put on your waders. Once you've all got em on, we'll make a start tethering."

It didn't take long for Tim to pull on the waders and once he was sure that everyone else had followed suite, he started the job of tying the rope securely around Tony and Ziva. They were tied together with only an arm's reach of distance between them so that they could grab the person in front if need be.

"This is cosy, Zee-vah." Tony drawled but winced when Gibbs issued another head slap before helping Tim tie him at the head of the human train.

"What about you, McGee?." Gibbs asked. "You need help?"

"I'm good, Boss." Tim answered with a smile. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Let me know. Just make sure it'll hold."

"Will do." Tim finished what he was doing and moved down the line to pick up the long length that was left. He made quick work of tying a strong knot and gave the signal that they could start moving.

"Alright, listen up! Put a hand on shoulder in front and follow their lead. DO NOT stray of course because the water is gonna be rough as it is." Gibbs was shouting at the top of his lungs to be heard over the wind, rain and turbulent water before him. "If you see someone going down, then try and stop their fall because you're goin' down with em otherwise." He took one tentative step into the water and balked slightly at the shock of the fast moving, freezing cold water.

"Oh. My. God!" Tony exclaimed once he was in.

He carried on and felt the water rising up to his knees and missed Ziva's hiss behind him. Tim held his breath and tried to prepare himself for the sharp sting of cold that he was bound to feel through the layers that covered his legs and sure enough, the initial sting of the cold stole his breath away, but he pushed forward through the pain and they were soon making good progress towards the other side. The cold soon gave way to numbness and Tim thanked his lucky stars that the river wasn't that wide and they would soon be at the other bank and into the woodland that would hopefully, provide them with some shelter.

_So far so good, McGee. Come on, you can do it._ Tim's mental mantra kept him going, but about three quarters of the way across he stumbled and the poles he was using slipped out of his grasp, only to hang loosely around his wrists by the straps. With a curse that no one would hear, he was left with no choice but to put his hands out in the hope that he would be able to grab onto Tony, and stop both himself and everyone else from tumbling into the freezing water. Unfortunately, the rope in between him and Tony was slightly longer than the ropes that he had tied around the rest of his team members, and his arms dipped into the frigid water below, catching the bottom enough so that he could stop himself from falling. His hands soon wrapped around the poles again and he was able to use them to regain his footing and move forward quickly enough that there was little disruption in the line of people crossing the river.

Tim saw Tony turn slightly at the tug of the rope and realised that the length had pretty much hung loose all the way across.

"Keep going, Tony!" he shouted above the wind and saw his friend nod once. It didn't take long for them to reach the other side and Tim made quick work of releasing everyone from the ropes that bound them.

"I'm f...freezing." He said to Gibbs as he untied the secure knot he had made. "C...could do with a hot d...drink."

"Tim...McGee! Look at me!" Gibbs commanded and cupped his youngest agent's chin so that Tim had no choice but to look at him. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Tim stuttered out as he shivered. "I k...kinda s...s...stumbled a bit put used my a...arms to steady myself."

"That the tug I felt?" Tony asked. "I thought you'd just fallen behind."

"You didn't look?" Gibbs shouted, the effect not being lost over the noise of the storm because of the glare. He turned back to Tim. "You fall in completely?"

Tim shook his head and ripped off his soaked gloves so that he could blow into his hands. "N...no. Just dipped my arms. I...I'll warm up as s...soon as we start moving and get out of this rain."

"Alright. Let's get moving. DiNozzo! Ziva! We're gonna keep going till we find somewhere to use for shelter, then we're gonna stop for a break."

Tim looked aghast. There was no way they were going to find shelter out here and the best course of action would be to just keep on moving until they reached the cabin. He'd soon warm up. "Boss. I..."

"You are gonna put these on and keep your fingers movin'. The water wasn't cold enough for hypothermia or frost bite, but you still need to warm up." Gibbs handed Tim his spare thermal gloves that he packed just in case he needed them. "Come on."

They got moving again and were soon deep in the woodlands, hiking through the back country of Hazel Mountain. If the weather hadn't been so dire, then it would have been beautiful. As it stood, the storm was starting to hit with a vengeance and the wind was starting to really kick up, lashing the heavy rain sharply against their exposed faces.

"Boss!" Tony yelled ten minutes later from where he and Ziva had take point. "There's some kind of ledge small cave over there." Gibbs followed Tony's finger and saw that there was a wall of rock with a natural hollow in it that would provide some shelter from the wind and the rain. He nodded at Tony and steered Tim in that direction, following in the footsteps of his other two agents.

Once they were all huddled under the overhand, Gibbs was relieved to see that the two small walls at either side of them protected them from the worst of the wind and that the depth of the cave meant that the small patch of ground in front of them was relatively dry. "Ziva, I'm gonna try and get a small fire going because we need something hot to drink. You think you and DiNozzo can use something as a wind guard?"

"I think so, maybe one of the sleeping bags will work while you try and light the fire, yes?"

"Worth a try." Gibbs pulled some kindling and bracken that he had packed away.

"Um, Boss? I don't wan...Why do you have that in your bag?" Tim asked as he rubbed his hands together in an effort to chase away the cold.

"You told us there was a storm on the way last night. Thought it might come in handy." Gibbs replied as he set up the basis for the fire. Tim moved forward from where he was huddled in the corner of the makeshift shelter to help. "Stay there, McGee. We're wet, but the rain isn't as cold as that water was and I want you to dry off a bit first. Good job you got that waterproof coat."

"Yeah. I c...can't warm up t...though B...Boss. My hands are still fre...freezing."

"I know. We'll get this fire started soon enough. How're your legs doing?"

"Cold, but d...dryer." Tim admitted ruefully. Gibbs soon had the kindling surrounded by a tepee of dry wood and lit the fire using a windproof lighter he had packed.

"Gibbs, how is this?" Ziva asked as she stepped in from the storm with Tony beside her. The Boss looked at the makeshift wind breaker and grinned.

"It's good. What'd you use?" Gibbs eyed their handy work and had to admit that it was effective and left enough of a gap to let the smoke from the fire vent out.

"My sleeping bag and the rope. Ziva had a knife tucked away in an ankle sheath, so we used that to make the holes in the corners." Tony shrugged and sank down next to Tim. "Primitive, but it works. I kinda feel like that guy...what's his name? You know _Man versus Wild_?"

Tim thought about it for a minute and drew a blank until he heard Ziva pipe up. "Bear Grylls. I watch that programme. It is very entertaining."

"Woah! Ziva, you watch that?" Tony's surprised question made Tim chuckle. "Seriously, Probie, she watches that?"

"Why not?" Tim answered with a shrug. "I've only watched a couple of them. Why does it surprise you that Zee likes stuff like that?"

"Dunno, just does."

"I am very eclectic in my tastes, Tony. I like many things. I have told you this before, yes?" Ziva added with a twinkle in her eye. "Gibbs, have you ever watched the programme."

"Nope." Gibbs answered quickly and set about using the fire to boil the water in the camping stove. "No time."

"Busy building your boats, Boss?"

"Not right now, Tony. Christmas is a couple of months away, so I'm makin' toys like I do every year."

Everyone fell silent and watched Gibbs set up the stainless steel camping mugs, ready for when the water has boiled. In true testament to how much he knew his agents, he set about preparing their favourite drinks and within minutes, the men were enjoying hot, steaming mugs of coffee and Ziva a perfectly brewed mug of tea.

"Hey, Boss. There water left in that kettle?" Tim asked.

"No, but we can boil more. Why?"

Tim placed his mug down on the floor and fumbled in his bag for a moment before pulling out two small thermos flasks. "We can fill these so we don't have to stop again. We've got a couple of hours of hiking ahead of us, and if the storm keeps going, then we might need a hot drink later on."

"Good thinkin', McGee." Gibbs praised and took the offered flasks. "Coffee alright with you, Ziva?"

"That is fine. At this point, anything hot and wet is more than acceptable." Gibbs huffed out a short laugh and filled the kettle once again.

"It's gonna be gone lunchtime by the time we get there. I'm guessing mid afternoon with the storm and the breaks. How do we know Natasha's still going to be at the cabin?" Tim asked from where he was still huddled in the corner, only now, he was nursing the hot drink in between both his hands; leeching the warmth and letting it warm his cold numbed hands.

"We don't."

"What if she bolts, Boss?" Tony picked up the thread of the conversation with a frown.

"She won't get far." Gibbs replied. "Vance has got LEO's on every exit into and out of Shenandoah until we catch her."

"How'd he manage that?"

"Don't know. Don't care, McGee." Gibbs' lips quirked up slightly at the question because sometimes, Tim could seem so desperately innocent. Truth be told, he found it refreshing; damned if he hadn't thought about the fact that this job could strip that from his agents in a heartbeat and they'd all put up with more than their fair share of crap over the years.

"Fair enough." Tim drained the rest of his coffee and used some of his water to rinse out his mug.

"Better?"

"Tons. Thanks, Boss. Sorry for holding us all up." Tim flushed slightly and handed the mug back to Gibbs.

"Don't apologise. Sign of weakness." He collected in the other mugs and followed Tim's lead with rinsing them out. Once that was done, he set about putting out the small fire whilst Tony took down his sleeping bag and rolled it up again.

"Damn, it's soaked through!"

"It'll dry. You guys ready?" Gibbs asked and waited for the universal agreement that told him his agents were ready start the last leg of their hike in the wilderness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardian Angel - Chapter 11**

They had been hiking for the better part of two hours and had finally, after two quick stops under the shelter of dense woodland for a hot drink to warm up, had the cabin in their sights. Gibbs led them to the perimeter of the cleared area and crouched down to look upon the cabin.

"Lights are on." Tony whispered.

"Yeah, it's pretty dark because of the storm." A clap of thunder sounded directly above them, only to be followed by a streak of lightening that lit up the entire area. "Looks like he's got a generator over there."

"Where, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he scanned the area.

"Two o'clock, Boss. I'm guessing that's where he gets his electricity from. Looks like it's rigged up to the solar panels on the roof."

Tony glanced up at the roof and frowned. "How the hell did he get those up here?"

"Air lifted? He had contacts in the Military. Maybe he called in a favour." Tim answered quietly with a shrug. "Doesn't really matter anyway...The light downstairs just went off."

"I see it. Looks like she's home." Gibbs whispered back. "Tony, Ziva. Take the back. McGee, you're with me." He pulled out his gun and waited for his team to follow suit before stalking silently up to the cabin. He waited for a couple of minutes to make sure Tony and Ziva were in position round the back before standing just to the side of the doorframe. He was pleased that Tim had automatically done the same thing and rapped loudly on the hard wood door.

"NCIS. Open up!" they waited for a moment before Gibbs tried again. "Natasha Dunne, we know you are in there. Open the door and come out with your hands behind your head."

"Boss?"

"She's not answering. Open it."

Tim moved from his strategic position and kicked open the door before entering the cabin with his gun cocked and ready. At the noise from the front, Tony had followed suit and both he and Ziva were making their way through the kitchen with their weapons ready.

"Clear!" Ziva shouted from the kitchen and moved out into the small hallway. Gibbs made his way into the living room and swept his gun around the room.

"Clear!" He turned towards Tim and nodded towards the stairs. Tim moved aside and let the boss take point, leaving Tony and Ziva to check every nook and cranny downstairs before standing guard over the doors. The Team Leader held up his hand to stop his youngest agent at the top of the stairs and started to check out the two small bedrooms directly in front of him. Tim stood there with his gun ready as Gibbs disappeared into one room and then moved into the next. Just as the boss entered the second bedroom, Tim caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and balked at the sight of Natasha Dunne barrelling towards him holding a hunting knife in her hand.

"NCIS. Drop the kni...Umph." Natasha kicked out suddenly and hit Tim's hands making him drop his gun. "Boss...!"

Tim's plea came too late and he felt the burn of the hunting knife slicing through his skin like butter and watched with abject horror and shock as it slid into his shoulder to the hilt. His eyes automatically moved to Natasha's face and he lunged forward to try to stop her doing what he knew she was going to do. He was vaguely aware of Gibbs' voice shouting something, but everything happened so fast, that with one final look at the feral glint in Natasha's eyes, he found himself being pushed backwards down the stairs.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs made his way into the second bedroom and did the usual sweep only to find that the room was empty; Natasha wasn't there, leaving only one possibility – the bathroom. Just as he was about to turn and make his way out to the landing, he heard the sound of loud footsteps thumping against the hardwood floor and Tim's shouted warning. He reached the door just in time to see the knife being driven into Tim's shoulder.

"McGee!" Gibbs had his gun ready to shoot and just as his finger tightened on his trigger, Natasha gave one last shove and pushed Tim down the stairs; one hand still gripping the knife that was embedded in his shoulder. Gibbs was sickened by the sight of his boy falling backwards and felt the nausea hit full force as Tim's blood dripped off the blade onto the floor.

"Drop the knife!"

"OR WHAT?" she screamed back brandishing the knife towards Gibbs. "WHAT ARE YO GOING TO DO?"

"I SAID DROP THE KNIFE, NATASHA!" Gibbs barked in return. He watched her intently and saw the exact moment she made the decision to attack and shot once, the bullet slicing through her body like a knife through butter. A look of sheer horror shadowed her face as she held her hand over the wound and collapsed onto the floor. Gibbs ran forward and kicked the knife well out of her reach before kneeling down next to her and turning her over.

"Why?" Natasha's words were emphasised by a confused frown on her face.

"You really need to ask that?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because you killed a Marine, Natasha." She smirked at that statement and Gibbs shook his head with the disappointment that he knew she would take this with her to the grave.

"He couldn't have her...I coudn't let him have her. She was mine!" She whispered and coughed, a small bubble of blood forming on her lips.

"No, she wasn't." Natasha's smile faded with his words and for a moment, Gibbs had the fleeting through that she looked like a wounded animal. Her face relaxed as the light faded completely from her eyes and her battle for the life she wanted, but could never have finally came to an end.

*****NCIS*****

"Ziva! DO NOT put pressure directly onto that wound. It's not bleeding badly and you'll make it worse." Tony was kneeling at Tim's shoulder pressing a towel from his pack down on it to stem the bleeding.

"Tony his bone is protruding through the skin. He needs a hospital." Ziva's voice cracked slightly at the end as she pushed just above the bone to try and stem the bleeding.

"I know, but he needs our help now."

"DiNozzo! How is he?" Gibbs demanded as he ran down the stairs. He stopped half way down and looked Tim over. With a heavy heart, he took stock of the injuries that he could see...Compound fracture, left lower leg. Stab wound to the left shoulder. Head wound and possible concussion...the list seemed endless as the possibilities of internal bleeding and spinal injury made itself known in his mind.

"Not good, Boss. His foot caught in the banister on the way down and his leg snapped like a freaking twig. Hit his head on pretty hard on the finial there." Gibbs followed Tony's nod and saw blood on the decorative wooden ball at the bottom of the staircase. "Add that to the deep knife wound to his shoulder and whatever the hell we can't see, and he's not doing well."

Gibbs pulled his gaze away from the bloodied ball and ran down the last of the steps to kneel beside Tony.

"DiNozzo, I've got this. Go get the bags from where we left 'em and use the booster to call for help." The team leader started to reach out to take over stemming the bleeding but paused when Tony started to talk.

"I don't know how to use it, Boss."

"Damn it! Ziva?"

"I am also unsure. Tim is the only one who can." She admitted ruefully.

"Crap! Okay." Gibbs stepped over to the other side of Tim and knelt down so that he could gently tap Tim's face. "McGee...! Tim, come on. I need ya to wake up."

Tim groaned slightly and winced. "Come on Tim, open your eyes."

With another moan, Tim cracked open his eyes and winced as the light assaulted them. Pain thrummed through his body, setting every nerve on fire. "Wha...? Whe..?."

"That's it, son." Gibbs soothed gently. "McGee, you're in the cabin and you're hurt badly. Don't move okay?"

"Huh...? Boss?" Tim's voice was weak and every word slurred dangerously. "Why?"

"Don't worry about that right now. I just need you to stay with me now, okay?" Gibbs saw awareness slowly return to his agent, the only problem was that, with awareness came pain and Tim's strangled cry tore through him like a hot poker.

"Oh God..." Tim panted. "Hurts, Boss!"

"I know, Tim. I know .I'm sorry I can't do anything about it." Gibbs moved his hand off Tim's cheek and brushed his sweat dampened hair away from his forehead. "McGee. Listen to me."

Tim's eyes had scrunched shut with the pain and the team leader could see how much of an effort it was for him to open them. "I need to run a few things by you."

"Lik...okay."

"What's your full name?" Gibbs asked knowing that the answer to the questions he was going to ask was going to be telling in more ways than one.

"Um...Ti...Timothy McGee." Gibbs noted the momentary pause, but pushed forward.

"You remember where you are?"

"Hospi...no. Cabin. C...came to g...get Natasha."

"Good, Tim. That's very good." Tim's eyes started to droop making Gibbs' heart fly up into his throat. "No you don't, stay with me. One more question, Tim."

"Huh?"

"What's your wife's name?" Gibbs threw that on in there in the hope that the thought of Abby would spur Tim on and keep him going.

"Y...You...don't know?" Tim's eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Yeah, _I_ do. But I need to know if you do." Tony watched with interest and took in the scene in front of him. Gibbs' soothing tone washed over him and he hadn't realised that he had inadvertently stop pressing on knife wound.

"Keep that pressure up, DiNozzo!"

"What?" Tony looked down before pushing down hard. "Sorry."

"Tim. Who're you married too?"

"Abby..." Tim sucked in a deep breath at the sharp pain that assaulted him. "Tony, S...stop."

"Sorry, Probie. No can do, I gotta stop the bleeding." Tony's face was apologetic as he pushed down.

"McGee. You've got a concussion and you were out cold, so I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?" Gibbs imbibed some authority into his voice.

"Yeah..."

"Good. We need to contact Vance so he can get some help out here but can't do it because we don't know how to work the boosters. I need you to show me how."

"N...no need." Tim whispered. "There's o...one in the h...hall. Noticed..." Gibbs shook Tim awake

"Stay with me! McGee! You don't have permission to pass out, die or whatever else it is you're gonna do! What's in the hall?" Panic rose from the pit of Gibbs' stomach.

"Gibbs, I think he is talking about that." Ziva nodded towards a small box that sat on the sideboard. "I noticed an antenna round the back too."

"McGee, that what you are talking about." Tim nodded once and winced at the pain that shot through his head. "Hey, don't do that, okay?"

"'Kay..." Tim sighed. "Box is f...for wireless ro...router for I...internet. If he...he's set that up... phones prob..ly...do too."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. He had made the decision before they got here to turn it off to conserve the battery and was thankful that he'd had the hindsight to do so. "Boss, I've got two bars on my signal. Not much, but might be enough."

"Good. DiNozzo, you and Ziva stay here and I'll go make the call." Gibbs held out his hand for the phone and took it when Tony handed it over. "Be back soon."

Ziva watched Gibbs leave and turned back to what she was doing. When she looked down, the relief that washed over her at the sight of the stemmed blood flow was palpable in her eyes. "Tony, the bleeding has stopped for now. I need to stabilise this leg."

"Go find something we can use as a split." He added quietly. "We can't set the leg out here, especially not with the bone sticking out like that, but we can keep steady."

"B...bone?" Tim's shaky voice swam up to him.

"Yeah, Probie. You broke it pretty bad when you fell down the stairs. Looks like a compound fracture."

"Sh..."

"Hey! Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap." Tony offered a small smile but it faded when Tim groaned and passed out cold. "Crap! Ziva!"

Ziva ran back carrying a first aid kit and two flat pieces of wood. "Tony, what is it?"

"He's out cold. We've gotta hurry."

She knelt down and made quick work of splitting Tim's leg, using the fact that he was unconscious in her favour. "He shouldn't be asleep, Tony."

"I know, Zee. I know." Tony pulled the bloody towel away and breathed a sigh of relieve when the bleeding slowed. "Pass me one of those bandages outta there will ya."

Ziva handed him one of the large dressings out of the first aid box and turned back to tying the split in place.

"You used a contraction." Tony mumbled softly.

"What?"

"You said shouldn't instead of should not."

"What can I say; you're all rubbing off on me. We have had this conversation before, yes?" With a supportive smile, she finished what she was doing and moved over to the other side of Tim's body. "Will he be okay?"

"Sure he will. He has to be because Abbs would kill him herself if he's not."

*****NCIS*****

Director Vance sat at his desk and scrubbed his hand across his eyes. Truth be told, he had been hoping to hear from his wayward team and was worried about the remoteness of the area that they were hiking, especially with the bad weather forecasted for that area. With a glance at his watch, he sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, but was interrupted by his desk phone ringing.

"Director Vance."

"_Director, Miss Scu...Sorry, Mrs McGee is asking to speak with you."_

"Thank you, Pam, let her in." He sat up and straightened his tie.

The door opened and Abby walked in looking dejected. "Director. Thank you for seeing me." She greeted sadly.

"You're welcome, please. Sit down." Abby sat down in the visitors chairs at the other side of his desk and offered him a small, rueful smile. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I've been having trouble with the major since coming back and had a technician take a look. Turns out, the TAD that worked the lab in my absence may have caused a few problems and he can't be fixed."

"Sorry, the Major? Who are we talking about here, Abby?"

"Major Mass Spectrometer. He's been sick since I came back and he died this morning. The tech couldn't help him. I need to requisition a new one." Abby's sad tone struck him as strange given it was an object, but he knew how she personified all of her lab equipment.

"I can do that. Is that all you are going to need?" he asked and sat back once again. "Just out of curiosity, what else did the TAD do? There was some complaints from the other teams about the fact that he wasn't getting the information to them on time and that he was...and I quote...useless."

"I...when I got back, I've had to spend the last two days calibrating everything again. I don't know what he did, but it was all just wrong."

"Okay, tell you what. Go back to your lab and make sure everything is working as it should be. Let me know and I'll arrange for replacements for every..." Vance's cell phone rang and interrupted him. "Excuse me." He unclipped the phone from his belt and glanced at the display. "It's Gibbs."

"Oh...Um, do you mind if..."

"That's fine, stay there. I know you'll only be coming to ask how they're doing anyway." Abby grinned at him and leaned forward with her arms resting on the Directors desk. The fact that Gibbs was ringing would help allay her fears of how they were doing because she knew and understood that they had limited batteries on their phones, but still desperately needed to know how Tim was doing.

"Gibbs. How's the wilderness?"

"_Vance, we nee...Mede...McGee's injured and we...mountai..._" Gibbs' voice was undeniable but the line was bad.

"Gibbs, I can't hear you very well. The signal is bad. What's that about McGee?" Abby stiffened at the mention of her husband.

"_Is that better? Can you hear me, Leon?_" Gibbs shouted over the line.

"I can now. Can you repeat what you said?"

_"We need a medevac because McGee's injured and there is no way we're hiking back with him. We were following the Hazel Mountain trail to the cabin. Speak to the rangers, they know where we are."_

"How bad?"

"_Concussion, stab wound to the shoulder and compound fractured to his leg. Natalie Dunne stabbed him and threw him down the stairs._" Vance cringed at the news and shook his head.

"Where are you?"

"_At the damn cabin, Leon. Where else?_" Vance sighed heavily.

"Gibbs, it sounds like you're outside. What the hell is going on there? Why's it so noisy?"

"_Had to come outside for the signal...It's bad though. The booster's working for now, but the storm that rolled in is fierce. We've got torrential rain, gale force winds, thunder and lightning. We need help!_"

"I'll see what I can do. The storms have been raging here since last night, so they're in for the duration. I'll get Pam to call the rangers for your position and see when we can get the rescue team mobilized."

"_You need to speak to Abby_." Gibbs shouted "_Tell her..._"

"She's right here, Gibbs. I'll speak to her. Get out of that storm." Vance hung up and raised his hand to halt the questions Abby would undoubtedly ask. He reached over to his desk phone and punched the intercom button for Pam's desk.

"_Yes, Director?_"

"Pam, I need you to call the ranger station at Shenandoah. Agent McGee emailed all the numbers so we could get in touch if we needed to. Ask them for the exact location of the cabin and how easy it'll be to get a medevac in there."

"_Right away, Director._"

"Thank you, Pam." He hung up and turned to Abby. "Abby, I don't want to alarm you but..."

"How bad?" She whispered back and Vance felt his heart drop at the sight of the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"Bad. Tim's been injured and we need to get a medevac in there to him. They'll take him to Bethesda, but in the meantime, I need to know if there is anyone that can stay with you until he gets there."

"Sarah. Leon, they won't be able to deploy a medevac today. Not with the storms." Tears started to fall down her cheeks as the fear and worry she felt when Tim left overwhelmed her. "How bad?"

He recounted her husband's injures and watched as she folded over on herself as the weight of her sobs overtook her. "He can't leave us." He heard Abby whisper.

"Who? Abby, I need you to calm down." Vance stood up and moved round his desk so that he could crouch in front of the distraught young woman in front of him. "You said 'us' Abby, who is us?"

"I'm...I found out last night..." Realisation dawned on the Director and he pulled Abby into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Abby. We'll get him out."

"I hope so...I need him...I can't live without him." Every statement was punctuated by harsh sobbing.

"I know. Trust me, I know." Vance felt himself rocking her gently in an attempt to soothe her. He couldn't help thinking that he hoped he wouldn't be consoling a widow and hoped that Pam would be able to pull some miracle and get the help that was desperately needed.

*****NCIS*****

Gibbs walked back into the house and paused just inside the door to shuck his soaked coat. He was wet through, but the only way that they could clear the signal up, was by walking around until he hit a spot that gave him the best reception. Once he was free of his thick coat, he hurried back to where Tony and Ziva were tending to Tim.

"How is he?" he asked the gently and took note of the first aid that had been administered. Thankfully, Ziva had remembered what she had been taught and the leg looked about as stable as it was going to get without proper medical attention. Tony, well he always had been good at this kind of stuff and stepped up to the plate perfectly. Gibbs noted the large dressing on Tim's shoulder and was relieved to see that only a few spots of blood had seeped through.

"Not good, Boss. He passed out just after you left. It gave us the chance to splint his leg, but with the concussion, I'm worried that there might me more to the injury that meets the eye." Tony answered seriously.

"I know. You both did good."

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked softly from where she was kneeling beside Tim. "It is cold here and I can feel wind coming from somewhere. We should move him, yes?"

"We can't. I know there's a draft coming in, but he might have a back injury."

"What if we had something to move him on?" Tony asked and stood up to move towards the kitchen. "I saw something in there that we can use to move him. Hang on." He disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with what looked like a long, narrow sheet of thin plyboard.

"What are we gonna do with that, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he struitinized the wood.

"Put, McGee on it and we'll carry him into the living room. The sofa's the same as my neighbours, so I know for a fact that it pulls out into a bed. We use this to carry, Probie and then scoot him over onto the bed until someone comes."

"Which might be soon." Gibbs bit out, not really believing his own statement.

"Yeah, you're not really buying that are ya?" Tony sneered. "You know as well as i do, that the chance of a helicopter making its way through this storm is slim to none. Come on Boss, if it doesn't pass soon, then we're gonna be here for a while and you know it. He wakes up, and there's a strong possibility that he'll go into shock. Might as well make him as comfortable as we can."

"Tony is right, Gibbs." Ziva agreed. "A medevac will not make it through with these winds and the lightning is too risky."

"Alright." Gibbs conceded. "How're we gonna do this?"

Tony placed the board down next to Tim and walked into the living room. "First things first, let's get the bed out. Ziva, there was some blankets upstairs. Grab a couple for me, will ya?"

"Of course." She made her way upstairs, leaving Gibbs to tend to Tim while the other two agents were busy. As soon as he knelt down, Tim opened his eyes and gasped as pain assaulted him.

"Easy there, McGee. Keep still for me."

"Oh my God! Boss, it hurts…sso bad." Gibbs was glad to see that Tim seemed slightly more lucid this time and wasn't stumbling over his words in confusion. Sure, the kid was in pain and his words were slightly slurred still, but it was a huge improvement on how he was.

"I can't do much about that right now, Tim. We're gonna move you into the living room soon, but I need you to tell me if you hurt your back when you fell."

"I d...don't think so. My leg and s...shoulder hurt like hel...Arghh!" Tim screamed when his leg spasmed, setting the nerves on fire.

"Keep still! Your leg is pretty busted up and moving it is gonna make it hurt more." Gibbs ordered, unable to keep the wince at bay.

"No k...kidding!" Tim's teeth were clenched tightly together as he spat out his last statement. "Can't I just stay here?"

"Not a chance, Probie. I've got a nice little bed set up for you in other room and the fire is already roaring." Tony walked back out and knelt beside Gibbs. "Besides, if we move you, it'll save my knees from this damn floor."

The pain in Tim's leg seemed to subside slightly. "Great, just great."

"We'll be quick, McGee." Gibbs promised as he motioned to Tony to give him a hand and within ten minutes, they had situated Tim on the board and carried him into the living room so that they could get him settled. Once he had been lifted onto the sofa bed, Gibbs noticed the way his teeth were chattering away.

"You cold?"

"Freezing, b...boss and my h...head is pounding." Gibbs reached down and took Tim's pulse, noting that it his heart was beating ten to the dozen, but weakly.

"Damn it! Tony, he's going into shock."

Tony swung round and took in Tim's pale, clammy skin and the fact that he was shivering harshly, despite the room being relatively warm. "Crap! What do you want me to do?"

"We need to raise his legs...leg. I don't wanna move that one if I can help it." Gibbs indicated towards Tim's broken leg. "We need to keep him warm."

Ziva walked in carrying four blankets in her arms. "These were all I could find."

"That's fine, Ziva. Bring them over here."Gibbs took the proffered blankets and set three over his agent and started slightly when Tony's cell rang in his pocket. "Crap!" He cursed and pulled out the phone and tossed it in Tony's direction. "DiNozzo, answer that!"

Tony caught the phone and flipped it open. "Yeah, DiNozzo!"

_"Tony! It's Abby. How's Timmy?"_

"Abbs, he's not feeling too good right now, but he's holding his own." Tony said sadly.

_"Can I...is he awake?"_

"Yeah he's aw..."

"Tony. Lemme..." Tim held out his good hand for the phone. "Please."

"You sure, Probie?"

"Yeah. She'll onl...only worry."

Tony handed over the phone, but when he let go Tim was too weak to hold it. "So...Sorry."

"Don't worry, Probie. Here." All Tony cold do was hold the phone to Tim's ear and hope that Abby would be able to help him find some strength to get him through the night.

"Abbs?"

_"Timmy! Are you okay?"_

"M'fine...Honey. Do...Don't worry." Tim winched at his words knowing that she wouldn't be convinced. "C...Cold."

_"Tim, no! Stay with me, okay?"_ Gibbs saw the raw pain in Tim's eyes and knew that it wasn't just from his injuries. He took the phone from Tony so that he could talk to Abby.

"Abbs, it's Gibbs."

_"Gibbs! Oh God, please tell me he's going to be okay I mean he's got to be..."_

"Abby! Breathe!" Gibbs knew that Abby was more worked up than she was letting on and could tell that the string of words without pause signalled the onset of panic. "Where are you?"

_"I'm in the lab and Ducky's here and..."_

"Put Ducky on." He heard Abby tell Ducky that he was wanted and waited patiently for the M.E. to come to the phone.

_"Jethro. How is Timothy?" _The team leader had become an expert at recognising the emotion in his nearest and dearest's voices and Ducky's was laced with nothing but fear.

"Duck, I'm not gonna lie, he's not good. The bleeding's under control, but he's gotta a broken leg and our killer stabbed him deep into the shoulder."

_"Oh no. Poor boy. Jethro, what else is wrong?" _Damn Ducky and his ability to know when there was something else.

"Concussion...maybe." Gibbs answered quietly. "And shock."

_"Is that all?"_ Ducky's tone was sharp and to the point.

"Yeah. We think so."

_"What do you mean, 'you think so' Jethro. Either you know or you don't."_

"Damn it, Duck! I'm not a doctor! He's got feelin' in his legs and the only pain he feels is from what i've told ya. I." Gibbs snapped out.

"_Okay, I apologise. I don't like not being there to help. I have spoken to Director Vance and apparently the storm is in for the next few hours at least, so the medevac can't me mobalized." _Ducky paused momentarily. _"Jethro, you need to keep him warm and awake."_

"How bad is this, Duck?" Gibbs felt fear curl in the pit o his stomach and mentally headslapped himself. "Before you answer, find somewhere private."

Gibbs waited patiently and heard the door to Abby's office swoosh closed._ "I am alone. Abigail cannot hear me."_

"Good. How bad?"

_"Jethro, the shock alone is enough to worry me, but with his injuries as well? I am concerned that the boy won't make it through the night."_

"He will." Gibbs responded quickly.

_"I don't think you will have a say in what happe..."_

"He will! Duck, he's gotta for his family's sake." Gibbs couldn't keep the deep rooted fear out of his voice. "For Abby's sake."

_"I understand you are afraid for the boy, but I won't lie to you. His chances are not good."_ Ducky's voice broke slightly at the end. _"Jethro, listen to me. Shock decreases the blood flow. You need to..."_

"I've done em' all, Duck. Raised his legs...leg; his clothing is loose anyway because we had to stem the bleeding and we're keeping him warm. It's a waiting game now."

_"Yes, yes it is. I am afraid, Timothy needs a hospital and soon, otherwise all your efforts will be in vain."_


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian Angel - Chapter 12

Tony sat next to the pull-out sofa and watched Tim closely. Right now, he looked more peaceful than he had all night, but the lines of pain still shadowed the youthful, handsome face of the man that Tony had long ago started to think of as a brother. He rested his elbows on his legs and held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Probie. Jesus, you've just got married to the woman you have loved for years and now this happens." Small, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, startling him slightly.

"It is not your fault, Tony." Ziva whispered in his ear and rested her chin on his shoulder. "He will be okay."

"You don't know that, Zee. He passed out again and everytime he does, I get this feelin' that he's not gonna wake up again." Tony sighed heavily. "That sucks in the biggest way."

"He is stronger than what we think, yes?"

"Yeah, he is." Tony covered her clasped hands with one of his own and squeezed gently. "I can't do this again. I can't lose another friend."

Ziva didn't know what to say, not being part of the grief that they felt over Kate's death. From her perspective, the death was tragic, but without it she would never be where she was now...In the arms of her love. She tightened her embrace and kissed him on the temple.

"I am sorry. I know this is hard, I feel it too. He was the only one who showed me kindness at first and has remained a true friend."

"I know." They sat in silence holding each other while they watched Tim's chest rise and fall.

"Hey." Gibbs stood in the doorway taking in the scene before him. He'd had his suspicions about Tony and Ziva being together, but seeing them together now, gave him proof. The fact that neither of them pulled apart told him more than any words they could say. "How's he doing?"

"Passed out again. I tried to wake him up, but he's out cold."

"You two, go take a break. I'll stay with him." Gibbs ordered gently. "Go see if there's any coffee in that kitchen."

Ziva pulled back and stood up straight. "Tony, come." She prompted and took his hand to pull him up.

"DiNozzo! Go!"

"On it, Boss." Gibbs watched them go and settled down in the chair.

"McGee, damn it, if you make Abby a widow already..."

"W...won't." Tim's voice was weak and unsteady, but he was awake and at this point, that's all that mattered.

"You're awake. You gonna stay with me this time?" The team leader stood up and sat gently on the edge of the bed before bushing Tim's hair back. "You gotta fight. You hear me? You are not gonna leave Abby grieving and you are not gonna make me lose another kid."

"Do...Don't have p...permis...sion." Tim gave a small smile.

"Damn straight."

Gibbs sat there watching as Tim moved his head to the side and glanced around the room. It was strange, but the look on Tim's face was one he'd seen numerous times over the years.

"What is it?"

"Co...Computer B...Boss. We...b cam." Gibbs followed Tim's gaze.

"So?"

"Cody...Co...Cody M...Meyers." Tim explained quietly.

"What about hi...Good boy, Tim. Good boy." He pulled out the cell phone again and dialed Abby's number.

"Gibbs! Please, how is he?" Abby's frantic overwrought tone tore at Gibbs' heartstrings.

"Abbs, he's okay for now. Listen, he's had an idea, but I'm not sure whether it can work or not."

"Idea? What?"

"I'll put you onto, Tim." He held the phone to Tim's ear while he slowly explained what it was thought about. The nub of it was, Tim had remembered hacking into the high school computers and using them as their eyes into the hostage situation. If Abby could triangulate the signal from the antenna outside, then she could tap into the webcam and they could see what was going on.

"L...love you B...baby." Tim's declaration of love and a short nod signaled that he was done telling her about his idea. Gibbs pulled the phone to hi ear just in time to hear Abby return the sentiment.

"Abbs."

"Gibbs, he sounds so bad." She sobbed.

"Can it be done, Abbs?"

"I don't know, Gibbs. I can try, but Timmy is he expert in that and without him it's gonna be tough."

"You can do it. I have faith in ya."

"I'll try my best, Gibbs. I can't promise more than that."

"That's all I ask." He said and glanced towards his ailing agent, he did something that he hadn't done in years and prayed.

***NCIS***

Tony and Ziva walked back into the living room carrying four mugs. They watched Gibbs booting up the computer and looked at him with confusion. "What's goin' on, Boss?"

"Trying to use the webcam to connect with NCIS." Was the only answer Tony got, confusing him more.

"Oookay." He placed the hot coffee down next to his Boss. "Why?"

"You need a reason?"

"Obviously not." Tony replied. "Boss, how do we Get McGee to drink this?"

"You don't. Not yet anyway...Abbs, it's all on." Ziva stepped forward and saw the phone still pressed to Gibbs ear.

"Okay, give me a minu...there! Can you see me?" Abby's face popped up on the screen.

"I can see you, can you see us?" Abby nodded, her pigtails bobbing with the motion.

"Sure can, Gibbs. Where's Tim?" All three of the MRCT team parted so that she could see Tim. Gibbs' heart broke when her hand flew up to her mouth and a huge sob ripped out of her. "Timmy!"

"He...Hey Abbs. W...worked." Tim offered her a small smile and frowned when all she could was nod. "Honey D...don't. P...please, I'm goi...going to be fi...fine."

"You better be, Timothy McGee. I can't raise our ch..." the hand that she had dropped to say the words returned and was accompanied by nothing but pure shock.

"Huh? Wha...what?" He frowned when Abby's shoulders slumped.

"Timmy, I...We're pregnant, sweetie. I found out last night." Tim sucked in a huge breath and let the tears roll down his face.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, Timmy. We're having a baby. You can't give up because we need you."

"Wo...won't g...give up." He vowed, feeling slightly empowered by both seeing his wife and knowing that they had made something so precious and dear, that he would fight for as long as it took.

"Woah! McDaddy!" Tony exclaimed with a grin. "Hear that, Zee? There's gonna be a mini McGee."

**Twhack**

"Thanks Boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head and moved to the chair beside Tim's bed. "Congrats, Probie."

"Huh?" Tim's focus seemed to slip making Gibbs rush to his side.

"No ya don't, McGee. Stay with us." He slapped Tim's cheek gently in the hope that it would pull Tim out of his stupor.

"B...boss. M'gonna...Dad."

"I heard. Another reason to fight, you go that?"

"Got...Got it."

Gibbs turned back to Abby and saw that she was currently being comforted by his closest friend. "She okay, Duck?"

"She's find Jethro, just a wee bit upset. The Director called while Abby was giving young Timothy the good news, he's going to patch this through to MTAC soon, so we'll be off radar for a few minutes."

"That's good." Gibbs agreed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"How are you all holding up?" Ducky's voice was laced heavily with concern and the kindly face that bought so much comfort, held the furrows of worry that Gibbs never wanted to see on any of his family's faces.

"We're holding up. Duck, behind you." The team leader had noticed someone slip in and Gibbs recognised him instantly as one of the MTAC techs. He watched Ducky turn and talk to the guy before turning his attention back to Gibbs.

"They are switching the feed now, Jethro. I will take Abigail upstairs now; maybe being able to sit down will work wonders for her ability to calm down."

"Abby?" Tim's weakened voice seemed loud in the quiet room. "Kay?"

Abby lifted her head and smiled sadly. "I'm fine, Timmy. Be even better having you back home with me though."

"Mi...might ta...take a while." Tim quipped back before his eyes fluttered closed and he passed out once again.

"TIM! No, wake up!" Abby's anguished cry tore through the cabin and the tears that rolled down her face tore through everyone's heart.

"Abbs, he's jut out cold again. He's tired and hurtin', but for now he's alright." Gibbs wanted nothing more than to pull Abby into his arms and hold her so that he could soothe her pain away.

"I..."

"Listen to me. Go to MTAC and make yourself comfortable. Go!" The order that Gibbs gave breeched no argument and she nodded once before turning away and walking out of the lab. The team leader waited before turning back to his old friend.

"Duck. There's no pain anymore. Why?"

"It's the shock. In some cases, the victim becomes numb to pain. It seems that our young man there has as well. At this moment in time it is a double edged sword; he's in no pain, but it's not usually a good sign either."

"Should we be worried?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Yes, my friend. I believe we should."

***NCIS***

"Boss, I'm gonna go get a refill. You want one?" Tony held out his hand for Gibbs' empty mug and acknowledged Gibbs nod with a tired quirk of his lips. "Normal or super strong?"

"Atomic. I think we're gonna need it."

Tony couldn't help the fleeting through that all of Gibbs coffee was atomic. "So, you're normal then."

Gibbs huffed out a small laugh. "Looks like it. Thanks."

"I'll be back in a flash." Tony grinned and signalled for Ziva to follow. "Zee, wanna give me hand."

Tony waited for Ziva and put his arm around her before they walked towards the kitchen. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but shook his head...Damned fools! I've know about em' for months and yet they still can't bring themselves to tell me.

"Yo...you k...know." Tim's voice floated up from the couch.

"Yep." Gibbs nodded. "Have done for a while." Tim's frown deepened at that news.

"Te...tell them. P...please, B...boss. Put..." the ailing young man sighed and winced as pain lanced through him. "Put o...outta their M...Misery."

Gibbs grinned in the hope that it would help pacify Tim slightly. "And where would the fun be in that?"

Tim was saved from answering by a shriek of shock and the sound of smashing glass in the kitchen. "Damn it!" he heard his boss cry out and felt the familiar feel of his weapon being pushed into his good hand.

"You keep that there! You got that? Anyone comes in; you don't hesitate to defend yourself if you need too!"

"G...go." Gibbs patted Tim's shoulder and held his own gun out in front of him as he moved towards the sound of the commotion.

***NCIS***

"Tony, what in Gods name is the matter?" Ziva asked when Tony yelped and dropped the jug that contained the milk. "That better not have been the last of the milk!"

"Oh. My. God!" Tony hadn't heard what Ziva had said and was intently gazing at something at the back of the fridge. "You have got to look at this!"

Ziva moved forward to see what had Tony so shocked and gasped at what she saw. Sitting there on the top shelf of the fridge, obscured slightly by various Jars was a large sealed, glass jar containing...

"Is that ...?"

"Is that possibly our Marine's missing body parts? I'd wager my next paycheck on that." He shuddered visibly before continuing. "Oh, that's just wrong on so many levels! Who the hell would do that?"

Gibbs chose that moment to come barrelling into the kitchen with his gun held out in front of him.

"Woah! Boss! Stand down! Sorry, I didnt' mean to scare ya." Tony's eyes widened at the sight of the sig.

"What's goin' on, DiNozzo? You screamed like a girl!" Gibbs spat out and holstered his weapon.

"I did not scream like a girl, Boss! DiNozzo's don't scream like girls!"

"Yeah, just like you don't faint." Gibbs sniped back as he moved towards the fridge and placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder to let her know he was there. She moved out of the way and he caught sight of the look of sheer disgust on her face. With a frown, he glared at her until she broke and finally spoke.

"I...It is not beautiful, Gibbs."

"Pretty, Ziva. It's not pretty." Gibbs mumbled and bent down low so he could see what it was that got them both rattled. He caught sight of what they were looking at and moved some of the jars to the side so he could reach in and pull out the large, sealed jar. He held it up so that it was level with his eye line and shook his head.

"You think these belong to Lance corporal Flannigan?" He put the jar down on the side. "DiNozzo, we're gonna need to take this back to Ducky. Bag and tag it...them."

"Oh, that's just wrong!" Tony muttered and started ambling towards the door that Gibbs had just walked through. He made it back to where he'd left his backpack and rifled through it to get the equipment he needed. They had all bought their basic field kits with them along with them so that they could process any evidence before heading back. Unfortunately, Tony had the job of making sure that the jar was secured and packed away, something that not only disgusted him, but left him mentally checking his boys to make sure that they were still there. With a sigh, he stood up and with the kit in his hand and trudged back to the kitchen where Gibbs and Ziva were talking.

"Hey, Boss?" Tony called as he walked through the door. "Can bag the jar? I mean, I don't have to take them out and put them on ice or anything do I?"

The look Tony got would have stabbed him through the heart with the daggers that Gibbs was glaring at him. "What do you think?"

With a blush, the senior agent picked up the evidence and but it in one of the larger evidence bags to process it. Ziva shot him a sympathetic glance and turned towards Gibbs.

"With all due respect, Gibbs. Shouldn't you go back to McGee and let him know that everything is alright?" Gibbs glared at her for a moment before turning and stalking out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them standing there feeling shell shocked. Tony sealed the bag and started to write on the red tape with a black sharpie marker.

"He is such a...Bear? Yes? You know, the animal with a sore head"

Ziva's question helped diffuse some of the tension that Tony had felt at his boss' ire, and smiled warmly "Never change Zee. Promise me that?" The imploring look in Tony's eyes confused Ziva.

"What has bought this on? Is everything okay" the concern was palpable on Ziva's face as she moved behind her man to wrap her arms around her man shoulders. Tony automatically leaned into her embrace and sighed heavily.

"Just worried about McGoo. I got to thinking about what it was like last time when we lost Kate. Jesus, Zee. That was bad enough but...McGee? He's like the brother I never had and you..." he trailed off and turned in her arms to pull her in to his embrace. "You, Ziva's Da'vid, I love."

Ziva's pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. What she saw there was nothing but raw honesty and affection and the fact that her boyfriend had just admitted his feelings towards her for the first time, made her heart soar.

"I love you too. I have wanted to say that for a long time." Tony's eyes welled up and it took everything he had not to break down completely as they savoured the quiet moment between them.

"You know what this means don't ya?"

"Means? I personally think it means we love each other." Ziva asked and pulled away slightly and looked at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "And that you are mine, DiNozzo. That is exactly what it means."

"No, it means it's time for you two to tell me about it!" Gibbs' voice startled them both apart. Gibbs stood firm and pointed his finger at them both. "Drinks first and then I want you to go process the body. Can't leave her up there, so they might as well take her when they pick McGee up."

"I will go and prepare the body. Tony, you will need to help me get her into a body bag." Ziva paused and looked at her Boss' face. "Gibbs..."

"Not now. We'll talk, but it's not the time."

"Understood, I'll go and get...Oh." Ziva had started to move but stopped dead after a couple of steps.

"What?" Tony stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"No body bag. I am used to having these things at handslength. I think we will need to improvise."

"Oh for...Get her prints, take photos and cover her with something. Mede-vacs carry bodybags. Take a look in the master bedroom because it looked like that was where she'd set up shop." Gibbs walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "I'm gonna try get, McGee to drink something."

"Okay. We shall get started?" Ziva responded and watched Gibbs carefully as he started to walk out of the room. She couldn't help but smile at the throwaway comment that he threw over his shoulder.

"And it's arm length!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You knew that one. Why?"

"Because no matter what, when I get things wrong everyone corrects me and it always helps cut some of the tension." She told him honestly. "I do not do it on purpose, often. Only when you need cheering up; nine times out of ten, I genuinely don't know."

"Getting pretty good with the contractions there, Zee." Tony whispered and moved closer to his girlfriend. "It's kinda hot."

"You'd find anything 'hot', Tony." Ziva chastised. "Later, I promise."

"I know." Tony leaned down and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Come on, we've got a body to process and a room to search.

They made their way upstairs to do what they had too, leaving Gibbs to tend to their friend. The worry and fear that they both felt, leeched through every pore in their body, but there was nothing that they could do about it now; now, they had work to do and if it made time pass quicker, then they would throw everything they had into completing it.

***NCIS***

"Abigail." Ducky sat in one of the chairs next to Abby and set down his medical bag. "I heard your news, my dear. Congratulations."

Abby's eyes filled with tears and she turned her gaze towards the kindly M.E. "Ducky, I can't... He has to be okay! He will be okay because I will...I will..." She dissolved into tears and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Abigail." Ducky stood up and crouched in front of the woman that he thought of as part of his closest family. His mother had passed years ago, leaving Ducky with no one but his NCIS family. "Come, my dear."

Abby threw her arms around his neck and held on tight as the sobs wracked through her body. All Ducky could do was hold on tight and whisper words of comfort in the hope that it would soothe her. "Shhh, it will be alright...That's it my dear, let it out..."

"Ducky. What if he doesn't make it? What will I do then?"

"You carry on. Not because you want to, but because you have to." Ducky sighed heavily and pulled back so he could cup her face in his warm hands. "It will not come to that though. You must have faith, Abby, because that is the only thing that will get both you and young Timothy through this. The others will need your strength as well, while they try their best to look after him up there, as will Timothy himself."

"Thank you, Ducky." Said Abby with a small voice.

"You are most welcome. Now, once the Director is here, I believe they are going to try and patch that feed through. Why don't you wipe away your tears and let me do a wee examination."

"I'm good. I don't need an examination; hell, I'm only about a month pregnant." Abby plastered on her best smile though it didn't fool the M.E. and he saw through every bit of false bravado that came with it.

"Ahh, I see. You do realise that the smile you giving me right now, doesn't extend to your eyes." Ducky said knowingly. "And I would check you over regardless, young lady; even if you were not an expectant mother. Now, take off your cardigan and let me take your blood pressure."

Vance walked in at that moment and felt a surge of relief to see his Medical Examiner taking care of Abby. He stood there transfixed by the sheer love and attention that went into whatever Ducky did and couldn't help but wonder as to when this small group of people, both in the room and out on some God forsaken storm ravaged mountain, had become a part of his family.

"Director." Curtis, the new MTAC tech, called softly. "We are ready to patch the feed through now, Sir."

"Put it though." Vance walked down the small ramp and sat on the other side of Abby. "Everything okay?"

"Hmm, pressure's a little high, but that's to be expected." Ducky answered distractedly. "Abigail, you need to rest."

"I can't Ducky, not whil..."

"Ab...Abbs, you okay, Honey?" Tim's weak, faltering voice rang through MTAC and Abby's head shot up so that she could look at the screen. "S'wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Timothy. I am just checking on your good wife here." Ducky supplied and started to pack away his equipment.

"S...Sure?"

"I'm fine, Timmy. How're you sweetie?" she saw her husband sigh and wince slightly, making her heart drop.

"M'Fine. Hurts a b...bit n...now."

"We'll have you out ASAP, McGee. Then you'll get the good drugs that'll take all that away." Vance jumped in sympathetically. "You need to hang on for us, can you do that?"

"T...think so."

"You keep trying. Gibbs?" The team leader came into view from somewhere to the side of the computer.

"Yeah, Leon." The worried look on Gibbs' face seemed to age the team leader. "How's it goin' with the medevac? Storms still raging here."

"It's starting to pass over now so hopefully we can get you outta there in the next two to three hours. Talk to me."

Gibbs sighed heavily. "We got Natalie Dunne's body secured upstairs, Leon. We're hopin' the medevac can take her as well."

"I guessed as much. That shouldn't be a problem. I expect a full report on what happened, Gibbs."

"I know that Leon, but right now, that's not my concern, McGee is." Gibbs added firmly. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly. "Damned if my team'll be coming back here so you'd better get another team in to process after we're done. I got DiNozzo and Ziva to do as much as they can but they're tired and we didn't bring much with us."

"Way ahead of you there, Gibbs. Balboa's team is going to hitch a ride so they'll be there when we pick you up. I pulled some strings and it's a military pickup. They'll be plenty of room for you all to go with McGee and to be honest; you've all been awake for hours so I don't want you driving. Give your keys to one of the other team. They'll drive the car back."

"Got it all worked out, Director?" Gibbs asked with a small smile.

"Always, Gibbs." Vance offered a small smile back and leaned back in the chair."

"B...Boss..." Tim hissed out Gibbs' name and it was barely audible in MTAC. "Oh God..."

Abby had been bent down in the chair with her head in her hands but shot up at Tim's pained whisper. When her eyes caught sight of her husband, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at the look of pure, unadulterated pain on his face.

"Timmy!" the pain in Abby's anguished cry was palpable to everyone in the room and tore through them. At this point, she was beyond comfort and until she had her husband back home, safe and sound, it wasn't likely that she would truly relax. "TIm, you remember when we took that boat trip in the Maldives?"

All eyes shot over to Abby and the looks on their faces was sheer, unified confusion. Sure, Tim had gotten better on boats and he wasn't half as sick as he had been in the early days but, given the choice he generally steered well clear of them.

"Probie, you went on a boat?" Tony's voice seemed distant to the people sitting in MTAC but got louder as he entered the room. "What did you do, Abbs? Knock him out and drag him on board?"

TIm snorted but the action jarred his injuries making him groan. "N...new m...meds and h...hypn..." his voice trailed off to a nothing more than a throaty moan.

"I took him to a hypnotherapist to see if that would work. It did. Isn't that what you suggested for Kate when she wouldn't go to the dentist, Tony? Hey baby, you remember the captain? He stopped in the middle of the ocean so we could watch the sunset, it was perfect! The place that he stopped was home to dolphins and we watched the sky erupt with colour while dolphins danced around us." Abby hoped that her faux enthusiasm would help take his mind off his pain and smiled when Tim's face softened slightly.

"Y...you wanted to s...swim." Tim added and offered up a small smiled.

"Sure did, I wasn't allowed though." the pouty look on her face made Tony chuckle."What?"

"Nothing, just you pouti...ow! What the he'll was that for?"

She saw the small hand clip her friend round the back of the head before Tony turned and glared at Gibbs. Gibbs simply nodded at Ziva, who was standing there blowing her hand like she always did when she'd head slapped him.

"I told you, you don't get to do that!" Tony growled at her.

"Then shut up and let me listen." Ziva shot back

"They'd finished talking!" Tony whined.

"Both of you quit it!"

"Gibbs, how is Timothy's leg?" Ducky jumped in and interrupted the bickering in the scene playing out on the large screen. "Have you looked at it since dressing it?"

"No Duck. Thought it best to leave it alone." Gibbs replied and then frowned. "Why?"

"Good. Just, can you do me a favour, Jethro and keep an eye on Timothy's temperature. Compound fractures are at a higher risk of getting infected and the longer it is left..."

"He's fine at the moment, Duck. Just the pain. Can we give him anything?"

Ducky though about it for a moment and nodded. "I think you can now. He seems lucid enough and is remembering things quite well. What do you have?"

Gibbs walked off the screen for a short while and came back carrying two blister packs. "I packed these. Thought they'd come in handy."

Ducky read the names of the drugs and sighed...Tylenol and ibuprofen. "I can't say how effective they are going to be, but it is better than nothing. If anything, the ibuprofen should help with the inflammation."

"So he can have them?"

"Yes, I believe so...What on earth?" The screen cut dead leaving nothing but snow on the screen. "Leon?"

"I think we've lost the signal, Ducky. The storm's passing over but it's still causing problems. We'll try to connect in a couple of minutes." Ducky nodded and turned to Abby.

"And how are you doing, my dear?"

"Ducky..." Abby once again dissolved in tears and practically collapsed against Ducky.

"Abigail, you really do need to go and rest. If not for yourself, then for your baby."

Abby pulled back and glared at the kindly M.E. "I'm staying here!" She proclaimed resolutely.

"Abigail..." Ducky warned and shook his head at the hardened look in her eyes. "Fine, young lady, but I want you to remember this. If you were to become ill, then who would look after, Timothy? What would he want you to do right now?"

Abby wilted before him and shook her head. She knew he was right and she knew that there was nothing that she could do, but if there was a chance that talking to Tim would pull him through, then that's exactly what she would do.

***NCIS***

Ziva frowned at the screen and shook her head. "The signal has been lost. I do not know what to do."

Gibbs huffed out a breath and walked out of the room with frustration, leaving Tony and Ziva standing there gaping.

"What the hell?"

"He is frustrated, Tony. You know he does not like to be inactive like this." Ziva soothed and sat down next to Tim. "And how are you doing?"

"Okay."

With a frown, she started to brush the hair back off of his forehead. "You are not. But you will be. We have been through more than this, McGee. You remember Somalia?"

Tim thought back to the time when they had to rescue Ziva and remembered the beatings, the sensory deprivation and the fact that they were dirty, hot and unsure as to whether or not they were doing the right thing in being there or they'd make it out alive. Luckily, it had paid off and Ziva had been bought into the room where they had been tied up; Tony in a chair and Tim on the dirty floor.

"You remember, Tim?" She pushed softly with an affectionate tone.

"I re...rememb...ber." Tim looked up at her and noted the worry that flickered in her eyes. "G...g...got you out."

"Yes. You did and we are going to do the same for you. Just think of your lovely wife and your unborn child...McGee, you are going to be a father!" she exclaimed with a grin. "Our little McGee!"

"Zi...Ziva?" Tim held up his good hand and reached out for her.

"Yes, McGee? She moved closer to him and grasped his hand.

"Promi...Promise me you'll l...look after..."

"NO! You can look after them yourself because you will get through this." Anger flashed through her eyes at what he was asking her to do. "You will not die here, McGee! Not like this. Anger made way to grief at what he was asking and she fought to keep the tears at bay. "Not like this!"

"Zee..."

"McGee! You do not have Gibbs' permission to die You do not have permission from any of us, do you hear me?" You understand? Fight!"

"Listen to her, Timmy. For me, Kay?" Abby's voice rang through the computers speakers loud and true. "You fight for me and the baby."

"I'll T...Try."

Abby nodded, but wasn't pacified by his promise as worry twisted in her gut. She pushed it away and carried on trying to give him something to fight for.

"Hey Tim, We were talking about the honeymoon, you remember when..."


	13. Chapter 13

Guardian Angel - Chapter 13

Two hours passed during which Abby kept up a steady litany of memories to keep Tim fighting. The majority of the time, the ailing agent had responded shakily and managed to stay awake through it all, now though, Gibbs was fighting to keep Tim conscious as the pain and his injuries threatened to overcome him.

"Damn it McGee! You've kept awake for this long. Just stay with me!" Tim's eyes fluttered shut. "No! Don't you..."

"Gibbs!" Vance demanded from the computer. "I've just got word. The storm has passed over so the medevac is deploying. There's a unit on one of the ships at the Navy yard that is due for deployment to Afghanistan next week. Luck would have it, the captain owed me one so he's authorised usage for a couple of hours. They'll be with you within a half-hour."

Gibbs could have cried tears of sheer relief at that news. As it stood, Tim had given up the fight to stay awake and was out cold. He glanced at the still form of his agent and let his eyes linger on the steady rise and fall of his chest before moving up to Tim's face. It was so innocent and youthful, that Gibbs couldn't help but feel a surge of fatherly protectiveness wash over him. He lingered briefly on the long lashes that sat against his agent's too pale skin and shook his head...No! He's gonna be fine!

"Damn it, Gibbs! Answer me!" Gibbs pulled himself out of his reverie and turned back to see the concerned faces of everyone in MTAC. Abby stepped forward; her face tearstained and pale under the dim lights.

"Gibbs? Is he okay...Why isn't he awake?" Her question damn near broke his heart for more than one reason. The first being the fact that he had no idea how to answer her, was he okay? No, he wasn't. Why wasn't he awake? Now there's the kicker! Why? Because some psycho pushed a knife deep into his shoulder and shoved him down the stairs...at least, that's what he was thinking. He settled for something softer instead because the woman that he'd grown to love as a daughter over the years looked as though someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and beaten her with it.

"He's just sleepin', Abbs. He's exhausted and hurtin'."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Leon, you said the medevac'll be here soon?" Gibbs asked, wanting to change the subject and divert Abby's attention away from the still form of her husband.

"Yeah, Balboa's team are heading out there now so it'll be with you soon. Pack up your gear, Gibbs. You're all coming home."

"Sounds good. Listen, we're gonna sign off now. Duck, you take Abby to Bethesda with ya, I don't want her driving." Gibbs kept his voice calm and quiet so as not to startle anyone with the urgency that he really felt. "Leon..."

"We're all going, Gibbs. We'll meet you there." Gibbs nodded his agreement and turned to start getting stuff together. "Jethro?"

Gibbs paused at Vance's use of his Christian name. "Yeah?"

"You're all going to get checked out at the hospital. I've been talking to Ducky and I know the air up there would have affected DiNozzo. I'd feel better knowing you and Ziva are doing okay as well."

"We will." The team leader sighed heavily. "I gotta get everything together. I'll hand off the evidence to Balboa but we're gonna need someone to process it when it hits the office."

"I'm sure Abby can suggest someone. After what she went through when she got back, I'd rather not have anyone she didn't trust." Gibbs smiled at what Vance said and shook his head knowing that she hadn't had much luck in the past.

"I think that's the least of her worries right now."

"N...no, I know someone. If he wakes up..."

"I'll tell him you love him, Abbs." The connection cut dead and Gibbs turned to see Tony and Ziva gazing at him. They'd stayed blessedly silent throughout the exchange. "You two okay?"

"We're gettin' outta here?" Tony asked wearily and offered a small, crooked smile that wavered when he glanced down at Tim. "Probie's not doing good, Boss."

"I know, Tony. Right now, he's alive and that's all that matters." Gibbs walked over to the sofa bed and sat down beside Tim so that he could place the back of his hand on his ailing agent's forehead. He frowned heavily at the heat that seemed to permeate through his skin to the bone and shook his head. "Crap, Ziva. Go into the kitchen and fill a bowl with cold water. Use some of the bottle in the fridge."

"Gibbs?" she asked shakily.

"His fever's spiking. Need to keep him cool till they get here." Ziva nodded and made her way out of the room. "Tony, can you pack up what you can so we're ready to leave as soon as they get here. Leave the evidence and the camera for Balboa and be ready to give him the edited review of what's there. Abby, we've gotta go. Go get your stuff and we'll see you at Bethesda"

Tony didn't answer and started doing what the boss wanted straight away, stopping briefly to cut the transmission dead. The atmosphere in the cabin seemed to have taken a nosedive and was starting to feel so heavy and cloying, that it weight them down even more. Ziva quietly made her way back carrying a large bowl and three towels.

"I thought I could help." She said kindly. "We need to cool him down quickly, yes?"

"Yeah, Ziva. Thanks." Gibbs took one of the towels and dipped it in the cold water before wringing it out. Ziva followed suit with a facecloth that he hadn't seen in the midst of the stuff she had bought in, and folded it so that she could drape it across Tim's forehead. That done, she took another towel and wet it so that she could run it down Tim's arms and across his chest. Gibbs took the other side with the hope that what they were doing would help.

"N...Nooo...c...cold." Tim whined as the cool water roused him. "S...s...stop!"

"Hey! McGee! Quit struggling. You've got a fever and we need to bring it down." Gibbs commanded as gently as he could while keeping the authority in his tone so Tim would obey him without a struggle and felt his heart pull at the pained keening that Tim made. "Come on, Tim. You need to calm down."

Ziva stopped what she was doing and cupped Tim's head in her hands so that he was looking directly at her.

"Tim, Bharuch ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha olam, ha Gomel lahayavim tovot sheg'malani kol tov." Gibbs stopped what he was doing and gazed at Ziva with wonder and compassion. He had no idea what she had just said, but judging by the look in Tim's face, he understood completely. What shocked him more was Tim's reply.

"A...amen. Mi s...sheg'malkha k...kol t...tov hu y...yig...malkha k...kol tov. Selah". With a smile, Ziva sat back and dipped the towel into the bowl of water once again.

"They will be here soon, McGee and you will be more comfortable."

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked quietly and waited for her attention to turn to him. "What did you say?"

She smiled warmly. "It is a Jewish blessing for surviving illness and is said when someone survives illness, childbirth or danger. For a woman, it changes slightly."

"What does it mean?" The team leader was grateful for what she had done and it had worked to calm Tim while they went about their ministrations. Truth be told, he was amazed that Tim had learned Hebrew, but then again, nothing the kid did ever really surprised him anymore.

"English translation...I said 'Blessed are you, Lord, our God, King of the universe, who bestows good in the unworthy, and has bestowed on me every goodness'."

"What did Tim say?" He asked as his curiosity peaked.

"I...it's the st...andard reply." Tim said shakily from where he lay.

"Yes." Ziva jumped in. "He said 'Amen. He who has bestowed on you every goodness, may he continue to bestow on you every goodness'. Selah." She reached down and picked up the dry towel so that she could dry off Tim's moistened skin. "Maybe now, you will fight harder, McGee because I know you are going to survive this which is why I say this blessing now."

Gibbs understood fully what she had done and felt a wave of affection for the once prickly Israeli woman sitting there with him and Tim. It had taken a long time for her walls to drop, but the past year and half had been the real turning point, and she had warmed completely to all of them. In short, what she had done is given Tim the hope and drive to survive what was happening to his flagging body by blessing him with a prayer that was said to survivors of danger, illness and childbirth...Not that the last one would apply to McGee he thought with a grin.

"Boss, I can hear a chopper." Tony cut through Gibbs' thoughts and walked over to the window. "They're here!"

"Hear that, Tim? They're here. We'll have you home in no time." Tim turned his head to look at Gibbs and sighed.

"N...not h...home."

"Nope. But it's still a step in the right direction." Gibbs grasped Tim's hand and gave it a squeeze before standing up and making his way to the front door of the cabin so that he could greet the crew. He watched as one by one, the medics and Balboa's team were hoisted down.

"They can't land, Boss. Not enough room."

"I can see that, DiNozzo." He said waspishly and clapped Tony on the shoulder. "Doesn't really matter as long as we get outta here."

"Amen to that!" Tony replied and moved aside for the medics to work.

***NCIS***

It had taken an hour, to get Tim stabilised enough for transport and another half hour get him on board the medevac that would take him to Bethesda. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs had been lifted onto the helicopter fifteen minutes before Tim was hoisted up and they were finally, on their way. Gibbs glanced at the body bag that lay beside Tim and scowled heavily. "Damned if I know why we had to bring her!" he shouted above the sound of the rotors whirring round.

"Gibbs." Ziva disentangled herself from Tony's arms so that she could place her small, soft hand on his arm. When he was looking at her she shouted her message. "We need to bring her back for Ducky to examine, there's no other way."

One of the crew that sat in the back tending to Tim reached over and grabbed the extra headsets that were available. He handed Gibbs, Tony and Ziva a pair and nodded at the thumbs of thanks that they all gave. They all put them on, relieved to finally be able to communicate without yelling at each other.

"I know that, Ziva! I just don't like her being laid out near, McGee like that."Gibbs' voice sounded Tinny and was broken by little crackles, but they could hear the words clearly as they were spoken and that was the main thing. Gibbs was distracted by another voice that crackled through and he turned his attention to his fallen agent.

"S'okay B...Boss." Tim's voice was slurring more than ever because of the morphine that they had given him, but the medic had given up his own radio in lieu of the message that needed to be given. Gibbs leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"No. It's not, Tim. But it's not for long." Tim nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep once again. The panic rose in Gibbs. "He okay?"

The medic retrieved his radio and replaced the oxygen mask that had been taken off so that Tim could speak.

"What?"

"Is he okay?" Gibbs repeated.

"So far so good. The morphine and his injuries have exhausted him, he's sleeping. We'll be at Bethesda soon and they'll assess him there."

Gibbs nodded and settled back against the chair once again. The weight of his own exhaustion was pressing down on him but the worry and fear for all of his agent's over rode that and he found himself unable to doze. Tony coughed next to him making him frown.

"You okay, DiNozzo."

"Yea..." He coughed again and pulled out the inhaler that Ducky had him bring. It didn't take him long to use it and his chest eased. "Yeah, I'm okay, Boss."

"You're bein' checked out as soon as we get there. Don't need you going down as well."

"We're all being checked out. You know that." Tony flinched when Gibbs' hand reached round Ziva and he sat there in anticipation of the obligatory head slap that the Boss was sure to give. The shock that accompanied the ruffling of his hair let him gaping open mouthed, but more at ease at the whole situation.

Things might be okay now he thought at the helicopter started its descent it can only get better from here, right?


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian Angel - Chapter 14

Abby was pacing the waiting room systematically running her hand through her hair having taking out her hair ties and letting her long black, silky hair hang around her shoulders. Ducky reached out and stilled her frenetic movements and reached up to smooth down the strands of her bangs that stood up after being brushed back over and over again.

"Abigail." He said soothingly. "You must stop this; you're not doing yourself or that wee bairn any good by worrying yourself sick."

"Wee bairn?" Abby gave him a small smile and leaned forward to hug the man that she had long ago adopted as her uncle.

"Aye, Bairn...or baby t'you, Abigail." Ducky drawled with a thick, Scottish accent.

"Thank you, Ducky." She chuckled lightly. "I love that accent!"

"I know you do." Replied Ducky with his usual, milder accent. "And you're most welcome, my dear. Now, come. Sit down and give an old man a cuddle." He held out his hand and guided her to one of the seats. Once they had settled, Ducky wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"When will they get here?"

"It shouldn't be long now." Vance said from the door as he walked in carrying three hot drinks. "Balboa left me a message about twenty minutes ago to let us know that the helicopter was leaving with everyone on board."

"Twenty minutes ago?" Abby questioned with a frown. "Why didn't you tell us then?"

Her indignant voice rang through the room but Vance was unfazed by it. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of where she sat, still huddled against Ducky. "I had my phone on silent, Abby. I'm sorry. My phone was in my pocket and I check it because I was getting the drinks." Vance's smooth, soft, velvety voice seemed to soothe her anger at him not telling them.

"It's okay." She pulled away from Ducky. "I'm just..."

"I know and it's okay. I'd be the same."

"You'd be gettin' hugs from Ducky?" Gibbs shuffled in the room looking weary and beaten down by the nights events. He paused to look at the three people sitting in front of him and moved to one of the hard chairs nearest to him.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieked and hurled herself out of the chair so that she could wrap herself around him. "You're home! Where's Timmy? Is he okay? Are you all okay?" Gibbs' arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

"He's gone through with Tony and Ziva. His fever spiked on the way here but apart from that there was no change." Abby balked at the news, but was pulled into Gibbs' warm embrace tighter. She used his sturdy arms as an anchor and buried her face into his chest.

"Thought I told you to get checked out." Vance said quietly and handed his Agent the coffee he had just started to drink. "Black no sugar. Jackie's making me cut the sugar back and I can't stand sweetener." Gibbs nodded his thanks and took a sip of the coffee.

"The nurse said she didn't have enough staff for the three of us because there's a full team on McGee. Said I'd wait until Ziva came back."

"Not Tony?"

"No?" Vance's eyes narrowed slightly and he soon became aware of Ducky standing next to him.

"Jethro. What's wrong with Anthony?" The M.E. asked softly. "I wasn't aware that he was injured."

"He's not Duck. He's been using that inhaler a lot over the last coupl'a days and I wanted him to get checked out. I went through with them and sat with Tony for a few minutes. They've got him on oxygen." Abby gasped at the news and shook her head.

"No...Gibbs his lungs have been good recently so why...?"

"It's just a precaution, Abigail. The air is thinner up there so they want to make sure, Anthony's oxygen levels are where they are supposed to be."

"But he's okay? Right?" She pushed but stopped herself and shook her head. "Of course he's not. He's here and on oxygen and my Timmy's hurt bad and I...and I..." Abby choked back a sob and felt the arm that was holding her tighten.

"Abbs, they're both gonna be fine. You got that. Tony's..."

"Okay. I'm okay." Tony's breathless voice seemed to cut through the heavy air. "Any news on Probie?"

Abby struggled against Gibbs' bear like clutches but didn't manage to wriggle free. "Give him space."

"But..."

"No buts!" Gibbs commanded softly. "He shouldn't even be here."

"Where should I be?" Tony narrowed his eyes as he asked the question. "Laying there looking at the ceiling? Come on Boss, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Anthony, I was told that they had you on oxygen. That doesn't sound like nothing to me." Ducky interjected and moved to stand by Tony. "Sit."

Gibbs watched as his senior field agent complied and sat down heavily in the closest chair. "Um...Okay, my o2 levels were a bit low but I really do feel alright!"

"Um, Excuse me?" everyone looked up at the pretty nurse that had just entered the room. "Has anyone seen An...there you are! Tony, the doctor told me to drag your butt back to that bed because he hasn't finished with you yet. He's just gotten you a room for the night."

"He's keeping me here overnight? Come on! I'm fine!"

"Do not argue with me, Mister. It's bad enough that I turn my back for two minutes only to find you gone, but if I can't drag you back? Well, let's just say my feet won't touch the ground." The nurse replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Move it, DiNozzo!"

Everyone in the waiting room snorted out a laugh at the nurse's tone and they just knew that Tony had somehow managed to smooth talk her. "Nurse Emma was never like this." He grumbled and stood up to follow the nurse out.

"Play nice, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Ahh, Agent Gibbs." The nurse grinned at him. "You..." she pointed at him. "Are due for a check-up, so if you would follow me please."

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"Go on, Gibbs. You promised to get checked out." Vance's face was set firm in an expression that brokered no arguments. "Won't take long, so how about you humour me?"

Gibbs glared at his boss but his expression melted when he realised that he'd so exactly the same thing if the positions were reversed. He sighed heavily and turned to the nurse. "One condition."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You tell me how my boys are really doing."

"Deal. Come on, I'll stick you in with Tony so you can at least see how he is for yourself." Tony snorted from behind but started coughing harshly. "Hmm, I can see your okay. Now gentlemen, shall we?"

They all made their way out of the room leaving Vance, Ducky and Abby sitting there alone once again.

"You think they're going to be okay, Dr. Mallard?" Vance asked with worry shining bright in his eyes.

"Director Vance." Vance turned towards Ducky with a frown.

"Since when have you called me Director Vance?"

"For about as long as you reverted back to Dr. Mallard." The gently chastisement held more than a hint of amusement and Ducky knew by the soft smile that graced the handsome features of Vance's face, that his point had been made.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. They going to be okay, Ducky?"

"I believe so, Leon." Ducky pulled Abby into a hug once again. "I believe so."

***NCIS***

Gibbs walked through the sterile halls of Bethesda hospital feeling the weight of bone deep exhaustion dogging his every step. It wasn't just the fact that he'd been up for hours, but the emotional stress was starting to take its toll as well. He started thinking about what went wrong but his mind drifted to the point when he saw Tim fall down the stairs and no matter what he did, that image played again and again, like a broken record.

"In here, gentlemen." The nurse's happy go lucky, chirpy voice pulled him out of his thoughts enough to follow her into the room. He eyed the messy bed that sat there and glared at his Agent.

"You wanna tell me why there's blood on the sheets?" He demanded.

"Well, they might have...just might have...put an I.V. in and I didn't feel the nee..."

**Thwack**

Tony hissed through his teeth as the head slap he'd just received. "I miss something, DiNozzo?"

"Not that I know of, Boss." Tony struggled keeping the scorn out of his voice but knew damn well where he'd gone wrong.

"Really? Because I was starting to think I'd missed the email that told me you were a doctor."

"Oh..."

"Tony, hop on back up here and we'll get you set up again." She patted the bed and waited patiently for her patient to trudge over so that he could lie back down again. Once he was prone, she inserted the needle to the I.V. port deftly in his right hand and reconnected the bag that hung from the pole.

"Aw, come on. The right hand?" Tony argued. "It was in the left before!"

"And you ripped it out and ignored our advice. If you want it back in that hand, then I can take it out and put it there but I warn ya, it'll be sore."

"You know, this reminds me of a film. One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest..."

"Hey, I'm mild compared to the head honcho around here. She's the real Nurse Ratched. I can go get her if you want?" the nurse smiled sweetly at him. "Pretty sure I saw her knocking about the nurses' station."

Gibbs snorted out a laugh and sat on the pristine bed next to Tony's. He liked this gal and found the way she bantered with his agent refreshing.

"Okay, you're good to go." She stepped back from where she had put the oxygen cannula and the o2 monitor back and picked up his notes. "Now, you gonna stay or you want me to use the restraints?"

Gibbs snorted. "He'd enjoy that."

"Wha...? Boss, you have got to be kiddin' me!"

"I know you, DiNozzo." Gibbs grinned and turned his attention back to the nurse. "So, you got a name?" He asked as she motioned for him to take off his Jacket.

"Yep. My parents were pretty thorough when I was born. They kinda didn't think 'it' was appropriate anymore." She wrapped the BP cuff round his arm and pressed a button on the machine to inflate it.

"Huh...So what is it?"

"Ella."

"Ella what?"

The nurse mumbled something out making Tony snort. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. My grand mama was a fan so of course, when my mom married my dad, she made mom promise to call the first girl Ella."

"So we've got Brad Pitt and Ella Raines here at Bethesda. Huh, it's a real star studded hospital." Tony coughed and frowned slightly at the constriction in his chest. "Damn!"

"Easy there, cowboy. It's just the after affects of being in thinner air. Normal people wouldn't notice the difference but you've got scarring on your lungs so the extra work that they've had to do means you're showing signs of mild asthma. It'll pass." She said cheerfully and turned back to Gibbs. "Okay, BP slightly elevated but your temp seems okay. I'm gonna draw some blood and will get the doctor to come in and see you."

"There a problem?"

"Not as far as I can see. You seem perfectly healthy apart from being tired. I just can't sign off on the medical until a doctor has given his okay. If it helps, I think he's outside now, so how about I get him in here. He was called away to work on your other agent, which is why Tony gave us the slip may I add, did what he could and came back to find an empty bed."

"How is McGee?" Gibbs asked, his gut twisting uncomfortably.

"I can't answer that. Sorry, red tape and politics." She packed away the cuff and pulled out the needle she needed to draw blood. "You're not afraid of needles are ya?"

"Nope." Ella nodded her assent and gently probed the area for his vein. Once she found it, she gently inserted the needle and hummed happily as the vial filled with blood.

"How's that? Got it first time."

"Uh huh. You know I'm down as Tim McGee's proxy, right?" The team leader had long ago insisted on being named proxy on all of his agent's medical files knowing how far away their families, if they had them, actually were. Tim had agreed wholeheartedly and had added Gibbs as his Proxy, should his family...or wife as the case now was...wasn't available.

"Haven't read his chart but I'll go look it up. His wife is in the waiting room, I know that much."

"Yeah and she's just found out that they're expecting so I'd rather the news come from someone she trusts." The look on his face was sincere and Ella simply nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." She wrote down Gibbs details on small label and placed the blood in a bio bag to be sent to the labs. "Tell you what, I'll go look that up now before the Doc comes in and will let him know. He'll be more comfortable with telling Tim's wife himself, but I can at least make sure you're prepared for what he has to say."

"Doesn't sound like it's gonna be good news."

Ella smiled warmly. "Doesn't sound like it's gonna be bad either." With that, she walked out leaving Gibbs sitting with his Senior Field Agent. The team leader glanced over and saw Tony rubbing his chest.

"How're you really doing, DiNozzo?"

"I'm good, Boss. Just tired and my chest's tight. They said it'll pass." Tony shrugged. "I don't want anyone worrying about me when Probie's so hurt. They need to worry about him.

"They will, Tony, You're part of this team as well though."

Tony turned his head and looked his Boss straight in the eye. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"You really wanna know?" Tony huffed out a short, bitter laugh and shook his head.

"Wouldn't ask if I didn't." Gibbs answered honestly and made his way over to Tony's bed. He laid his hand on his Agent's arm and gave a single, jerky nod. "Talk to me."

Tony sighed deeply. "For being more of a father to me than my own. Hell, things have gotten better between us over the years and yet somehow, you've fitted the bill on the fatherly stakes a heck of a lot more. You've even been McGee's father when his wasn't there for him or available. Boss that means more than you'll ever know."

Gibbs felt the impact of Tony's words crush his resolve completely. "Never wanted to replace what you kids already have, but you're all my family and I take care of my own. Quit tryin' to be the hero, DiNozzo and accept help when it's needed."

"That a rule?"

"Fifteen'll work." Gibbs nodded and shook his head at Tony's look of utter confusion.

"Never, ever involve lawyers? I don't get it, why would I..."

"Always work as a Team, DiNozzo! Jesus, what do I have to do to drum these damn rules into you all?"

Tony chuckled lightly. "I knew that Boss, I was just checking."

"I swear one day I'm gonna..."

"And you must be Agent Gibbs?" The doctor walked into the room carrying two charts. He walked round the bed and stood next to Gibbs so that he could offer him his hand. "I'm Dr. Carmichael,"

Gibbs shook the Doctors hand and settled stood waiting for Dr. Carmichael to continue.

"Ahem...Um, right. Okay, I've taken a look at the notes that Ella made and can sign you off with an order to get some sleep and to have that BP checked out in a couple of days. You can see your own physician for that so I think you're free to go."

"What about my Agent?"

"Which one. I notice that all three of the people I've treated tonight have you listed as medical Proxy."

"Treated?" Gibbs' head shot up he glared at the Doctor. "I know McGee and Tony need help, but I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with Ziva." Tony winched at the barked out statement but stayed quiet.

"Sorry, I should have been more specific, the people I've seen tend to be the people I treat. I did Ziva's medical myself and she's suffering from exhaustion, but that's about it. In fact, she was itching to get in here, but my other patient decided to do a disappearing act so she went in search of him."

"I'm right here!" Tony said indignantly.

"Sorry, Agent DiNozzo. Right, let's take a look at these readings shall we." Dr. Carmichael reached over and pressed some buttons on the machines that Tony was hooked up to. "O2 levels are still low, Tony. I'm keeping you overnight to bring them back up to a more acceptable level."

"He's alright though?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"He's fine. Nothing a night of rest and oxygen won't sort out. I will advise taking it easy for a few days though and using the inhaler if you need it."

Tony nodded and relaxed further into the pillows. If he was going to be honest with himself, the fact that Gibbs hadn't taken his hand off his arm relaxed him and made him feel more comfortable than ever.

"What about my other Agent, Timothy McGee." Gibbs asked. Worry pooled in his gut at the Doctors expression.

"I don't know what to say? He's going to make it but it's going to be a long, arduous recovery for him. His injuries include a compound fracture of the left leg, stab wound to the left shoulder and a mild concussion. The only complication we have right now is that his leg has started to show signs of infection which is why he presented with a fever."

"Where do we go from here?" Gibbs asked, knowing that whatever answer that was given was going to be hard for Abby to take.

"First off, we have him hooked up to I.V. antibiotics and a glucose I.V. as well. We've already given him a unit of blood to replenish what he has lost. Now, due to the concussion being mild, we've scheduled him in for emergency surgery on that leg, but we're going to close up that knife wound whilst he's under so he doesn't have to endure any more pain then is strictly necessary. We've taken x-rays of the leg, and looking at them has told us that the break is pretty much clean but he's going to have to have some plates and pins in there holding the bone together."

Gibbs' face darkened at that news and he glanced up to the ceiling so that he could get his emotions back in check. "That's the same leg he broke when he was 16."

"Surprisingly, those plates held up."

"What? You mean he's already got plates in that leg?" Tony asked. "I mean, I know he was in traction for it, but I didn't know that he was pinned together."

"That break was higher up, but showed up on the x-ray. The severity of the break meant that the bone is weaker and it broke about an inch below the original. It's going to be painful, but he'll get full use. I'd worry more if the bones splintered, but like I said, it was clean. My colleague, Dr. Amir, is one of the leading orthopaedic surgeons, so your man is in good hands, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs felt the knot of worry starting to slowly uncoil, though he knew deep down that it would still be there until Tim was out of surgery and on the road to recovery. He thought back to Abby and looked the Dr. Carmichael directly in the eye.

"Doc, I need you to do something for me."


	15. Chapter 15

_"I love you, Abby. Please, don't leave..."_

_"I'm not going anywhere, Timmy. Please, come back, you're going to far...Timmy!"_

_"Abby! No, reach out. You've gotta reach out and take my hand."_

_"I can't, It's too far...I can't reach...No! Tim!"_

_"Honey, help me! I'm slipping, it's too far. You've got to take my hand; I can't stay if you don't."_

_He saw Abby reach out one last time and managed to twine his long, slender fingers around her wrist. He felt the warmth, where her own hand grasped onto his wrist and felt himself being pulled back to where he was supposed to be..._

"And Ducky took me to see one of his friends here at Bethesda while you were in surgery. You know, I think he's got his own little harem, but we won't tell him that we know. Oh, sorry, I was going off the point; anyway, his friend just happens to work in the OBGYN department and he managed to get her to run a pregnancy test to confirm what the home one said and I'm officially pregnant. She even said she'd be happy to take me on as her regular patient for the pregnancy.. You'd like her, she's nice..."

Tim's foggy mind tried to process what was being said, but between the anaesthesia and the painkillers, he felt as though his head was stuffed with cotton wool. It took him a moment to realise that the warmth of the fingers on his wrist was real and that Abby had wrapped her hand round there and was currently rubbing small, soothing circles on his pulse point as she talked.

"So you see, you need to get better soon because we're gonna be parents and I need my Timmy fighting fit. Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby. A little Timmy and Abby special, now that's gonna be a good looking kid..."

The words started to sink in and he let Abby's voice infuse every part of his muddled brain. It took him a couple more minutes to realise that he was actually awake and was starting to get lost in his wife's voice.

"And Tony's going to be okay. His oxygen levels came back up. Ducky sent Ziva and Gibbs home to get some rest, but you know how stubborn they are so they ignored him, went for coffee for everyone and came back. They're in the waiting room no...Tim?" Tim squeezed her hand gently and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my God, Sweetie, you're awake!"

"Abbs?"

"I'm here, Timmy. I'm here. Don't try to move okay? You've been hurt pretty bad and moving would be very, very bad right about now."

"Hmm 'kay." Hurt bad? When did that happen? And why was his leg...Oh Crap! "Traction?" Tim's fuzzy mind made out the traction device that held his leg steady and he could just make out the soft cast that covered his leg with blurry eyes that refused to focus. "Again?"

"I know, but they've had to pin your leg again. The good news is that it's internal; but they need to keep it elevated to reduce the swelling. I'm sorry, Sweetie. I know how you hated it last time." She stood up and reached over him to grab the call button. He could smell her perfume from where she leaned over and he closed his eyes at the familiar aroma as it washed over him. "Hey, stay with me just a little bit longer, okay?"

"M' here."

"Good, the doctor wanted to see you when you were awake." As she moved back, she bent down to kiss Tim. "Your lips are dry. You want some chapstick?"

Tim shook his head. "Water?"

"Not yet. Sorry, Timmy but they need to be sure you're okay first. I'll ask the nurse when she comes in."

"Oh." Tim's hoarse voice sounded disappointed and he swallowed hard against the dryness in his mouth and throat. Abby felt her resolve break and reached over for the jug of water and cup that sat there.

"Just a little bit, Tim. Not too much okay?" she watched her husband nod and poured him a glass of water, making sure to place the straw there so he didn't have to strain to sit up. "Here...Easy, Tim. Just sip enough to take the dryness away."

Tim pulled away from the straw and smiled shakily. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She dug around in her bag. "Now, give me those lips, because they're gonna crack if we don't do something about them." Tim hadn't realised that he'd closed his eyes again and was slightly startled when Abby started to rub the balm across his full lips. He gazed up at her with glassy eyes as she went about her ministrations.

"There, better?"

"Yeah."

"Agent McGee, You're awake." One of the nurses breezed into the room and started going about the usual checks. "How're you feeling? Any pain?"

"No."

"Good, that's good. If you do feel pain, you have a morphine pump to the side of you. Use it whenever you need too because there's no point in suffering." She said distractedly as she wrote down the readings from Tim's machines. "Okay, everything is looking about as good as it can be. How about we take your temperature now?" Tim felt a thermometer being gently placed in his ear and closed his eyes.

"Tim, stay awake for the nurse." Abby ordered, but started to card her hands through his hair.

"It's okay." The other woman chuckled. "He's gonna be in and out for the rest of the day. They've got him on Morphine which, coupled with anaesthesia, means he'll sleep for most of it." The thermometer beeped and the nurse pulled it back to look at the readings. "Tsk, stubborn fever you've got there. At least it's going in the right direction."

"How high is it?" Abby asked with worry lacing her tone.

"Not too bad. Just a couple of degrees higher than it should be. It's going down now, that's the main thing but he'll be on antibiotics for quite some time." The nurse saw the worried look on Abby's face and smiled warmly at her. "Trust me, it's a lot better than it was. I'll go and see if the doctor can come in now, rather than later."

Abby nodded and grasped hold of Tim's right hand. "Sorry to tell you about the baby like that."

"Huh?" Tim was confused and tried to process what she was saying. "Oh, um..S'okay."

"It wasn't how I planned to tell you. You know the baby must have been conceived on our wedding night. It truly was special." The grin that spread across Abby's face warmed Tim's heart.

"Yeah." Tim shifted slightly on the bed, but moaned when the movement jostled his injuries. "Why...Shoulder hurts."

"I know, sweetie. You've got some muscle damage there, but it's not as bad as it could have been. They sorted it out when they did your leg."

"Oh." Tim's eyes started to droop making Abby smile warmly at him. She stood up and brushed his hair back again.

"Oh, Timmy. You scared me you know."

"S...Sorry."

"What? Oh no! No, no, don't be sorry. Just get better, that's all I want. Our bed isn't built for one person and needs both of us in it. Just..." She broke off with a choked sob and wiped the tear that rand down her cheek away with her free hand. "Just come back to me. That's all I ask."

"Abbs?" Abby swung round to the familiar, deep voice and saw Gibbs standing in the doorway. "He's asleep. I don't think he heard you."

"He did. I know he did. Did you see the doctor out there?" Abby asked and watched as Gibbs moved forward and crouched down in front of her.

"Yeah, he's coming now. You okay?"

"I'm good. I think I'm just tired." Gibbs nodded at her statement and cocked his head slightly.

"Yeah, we all are. Listen, you need to sleep, but I don't want you going back to that big house on your own." He saw the protest forming on her lips and shook his head. "No, Abbs. No arguments. It's coming up to 1630 now and you're exhausted. We'll wait for the doctor to come in and we'll go back to my place for something to eat and some rest."

"I'll agree with that wholeheartedly." The doctor walked into the room studying a file. "From what I hear, you've all been here since the early hours of this morning. Now, how's our patient? Amanda said he woke up."

"He did. " Abby looked at fondly. "But he's really groggy and the nurse said his temperature was still high."

"It's coming down nicely now, though he will need to persevere with the intravenous antibiotics and fluids for now. Now, I'm not going to mess about with him too much, I just wanted to come in and see how he's doing." The doctor moved to the traction device and touched Tim's toes. Tim groaned and opened his eyes enough to see what was disturbing him.

"Wha...doing?"

"Just checking the circulation. It's looking very good indeed. Now, I need you to tell me if you can fell this." Tim hissed when the doctor pushed his pen into the small patch of exposed pad beneath Tim's toes.

"Um...Kind of...s'tingly."

"That's to be expected. As long as you're feeling something, then i'm not concerned right now. Tim, can you stay awake a little bit longer for me?"

"Sure." Tim sighed tiredly and reached out with his right hand, seeking the comfort of that warming touch he had when he woke up. Abby laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently to let him know that she was there.

"Good. Okay, we've got you on traction to help with the swelling and to keep the limb immobilised. The break was thankfully clean and we've been able to repair it using a couple of plates and pins which are situated just below the original metalwork. Judging by the amount of work already done, you've been through this before?"

Tim nodded wearily and sighed at the memory of the days spent sitting in a hospital bed, unable to move. "Car crash when I was 16."

"Well, at least you know what to expect, though we don't like to keep you as long as we did back then. Hopefully, we can release you in a week, though you will need help because with that shoulder, you won't be able to use crutches just yet. We've got a soft cast on at the moment to help support without constricting when your leg swells. If we manage to keep the swelling down, then we'll take you back down tomorrow to fit a hard cast that you will wear for 6 weeks. Luckily it'll only go knee to ankle this time. I imagine the last one was a full leg?"

"Yeah. Pret...pretty uncomfortable." Tim winced as pain lanced it's way up his leg. "Damn it!"

"Use the morphine. Please, don't be afraid to use what is available for the time being. Now, your shoulder...Hmm, well I see you were lucky with that one. Minimal muscle damage and despite being deep, it missed anything vital. That's going to be a case of basic wound care and you'll have a sling for a couple of weeks while the muscles heal." Tim's eyes started to close once again and the doctor patted his good leg. "I'll leave you be for the time being. You need to rest as much as possible."

"Kay."

"I'll be back later." The doctor nodded at Abby and Gibbs and left them sitting by Tim's bedside.

"Abby." Tim's eyes had opened once again though Gibbs could see the glassy sheen of medication shining back at him through unfocused green eyes that were usually so vibrant and happy. "Go home, Baby...P..please, for me."

"No! I'm staying here, McGee. Like it or not I'm not going!"

"Yeah. Going with...with Bossman. Heard him say so." Tim smiled dopily at her and turned his attention to Gibbs. "Take...Look after her f..for me please,Boss."

"I will, Tim. I'll look after both of them. You get some rest, okay?"

"Um, yeah." Tim drifted back off to sleep, leaving Gibbs with the perfect opportunity to turn to Abby. "Come on."

"Gibbs, please?"

"No, Abby! You need to rest and you need to eat. I'm takin' DiNozzo home with me anyway because the Docs let him go, but I wanna make sure he's okay. Ducky took Ziva home and Vance left hours ago to go back to NCIS. McGee's gonna be out of it till tomorrow, so move it!"

Abby scowled at the gentle nudge he gave her but bent down and kissed Tim chastely on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, Timmy. Love you."

"Hmm. Love you too..." Tim mumbled and Abby noticed how his breathing finally levelled out fully signalling sleep.

"Guess he wasn't really asleep." She said sadly and turned to Gibbs. "Come on then. Let's get this over with so I can come back and be with my Timmy."

"It's not torture, Abbs." Gibbs said wryly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tim wants you to rest, so come on."

They finally made their way out of Tim's room and with one last glance at her husband, Abby sighed and accepted the fact that she wouldn't be allowed back until morning.

***NCIS***

Gibbs pulled up outside his house and turned off the engine. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his hand over his tired eyes before glancing back and looking at two of the people who meant more to him than anything. His lips quirked up into a small smile at the sight of Abby and Tony curled up together on the back seat; Abby's head resting on Tony chest as he held her close.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs reached back and jostled Tony's leg lightly. "Come on, we're home."

"Five more minutes, Dad." Tony mumbled sleepily and seemed to shrink down further into the back seat.

"DiNozzo! The sooner you wake up, the sooner you can get to bed. Come on! Out! Now!"

Tony's eyes shot open at the authority in Gibbs' voice and reality of where he was crashed down on him. "Where?...Oh, right we're at your place." His brow furrowed into a confused frown before relaxing. "Damn, I'm tired."

"Yeah, I know. You don't sleep as well in hospital. Come on, wake Abbs up and I'll order us pizza." Tony brightened at that news and rubbed his hand up Abby's arms as Gibbs stepped out of the car.

"Come on, Abbs. Rise n' Shine." Abby stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "G'morning."

"it's not morning. It's early evening and we're at Gibbs' house."

Tony frowned at the petulance he heard in Abby's voice. "What's wrong, Abby?"

"I don't wanna be here, Tony. I wanna be with Tim!" She cried and scooted across to the other door so that she could climb out. She missed Gibbs making his way around to her side and almost hit him with the door when she swung it open forcefully. Gibbs dodged the collision and reached in so that he could pull her out.

"What the hell are you doing, let go of me!" She wailed and glared at Gibbs.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Gibbs waited for Abby to calm down slightly and let go of her arm only to gently cup her face in his hands. "Listen to me! I know you're worried. We all are, but this isn't going to help Tim and it sure as hell isn't gonna help your baby. You want to put him through that, Abbs? Losing his baby on top of everything else because you refused to help yourself?"

"You bas...!"

"You know what that second 'B' stands for. I'm not trying to be a hardass here, Abbs. I'm trying to put things into persepective. You found out your what...A month pregnant?"

"Yeah, so?" She answered harshly.

"So the first trimester is the hardest and the most important. Even I know that! You need to rest and look after yourself and from what I saw, you didn't get much sleep last night. In fact, you didn't get any!" Gibbs glared at her until he saw the stubborn resolve snap in her eyes. Fresh tears appeared and began to fall and Gibbs had no choice but to enfold her into his arms and hold on tight.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry. I just..." Gibbs felt her chest convulsing with the deep, bone shaking sobs that were a long time coming.

"It's okay, Abbs. Shh..." He soothed and rocked her gently where she stood. Tony had stepped out of the car and moved round to where they stood.

"Boss, you got your keys there? I'll go open up and start the coffee." The team leader released one arm and pulled the keys out of his Jacket pocket.

"Thanks, Tony."

"You're welcome, Boss. Abbs, I'm gonna make the Boss coffee, but I don't think it's gonna be a good idea for us to drink it right now. I know for a fact Gibbs started stocking hot chocolate for us, so how about I make us a DiNozzo Special."

Abby sniffled loudly. "You don't like coffee anyway."

"Sure I do. Just not that gut rot the Boss drinks. You know me..." He said with a flash of his award winning grin. "I'm a hazelnut cappuccino kinda guy."

"That's not coffee!" Abby's voice seemed to strengthen as she let herself fall into the familiar banter.

"Sure it is, it's just...weaker and a hell ova' lot sweeter. Anyway, that's by the by, you want to share some hot chocolate with your big brother?"

Abby pulled away and smiled softly. "Sure."

"Good, I'll go make it. The usual, Boss?"

"You got it, DiNozzo." Once Tony had made his way back inside, Gibbs thumbed away the tears that now streaked Abby's face. "So, you gonna get some rest?"

"Right after I eat." She answered and leaned over to give Gibbs a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Abbs. Come on, we need to get in before DiNozzo completely destroys my kitchen." He wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder and led her inside so that they could relax and sleep so that they were well rested for Tim in the morning.

***NCIS***

Tony settled back against the couch and yawned loudly. "Thanks Boss, that was the best Pizza ever."

"I will admit, it was good." Gibbs agreed and looked over at Abby who had barely finished her last slice. "You okay, Abbs?"

"I'm good." She nodded. "Just thinking about how lucky me and Timmy are. I mean, we had the perfect wedding, the perfect honeymoon and now we're having a baby. Before that, once we got together, we were so happy. It was only a matter of time." Abby suddenly sounded so dejected and saddened that it damn near broke both the guys' hearts.

"I don't follow, Abby." Tony said and sat forward so that his elbows were leaning on his knees. "You know, when you both got together again, I thought Probie was an idiot for trying again because, seriously? You were too much for him to handle the first time round. But now I know how wrong I was back then and can see that you two were meant to be together."

It was a rare display of the famous DiNozzo facade being dropped and Abby was thankful for his honesty.

"You know why we broke up the first time round? " She asked and shook her head. "God it's just so stupid!"

"Go on." Gibbs pushed

"Work commitments. We were always talking about work and stuff like that and the magic fizzled away. It wasn't until after Mexico, when I realised what a bitch I had been to him and that I still loved him. The way I treated him was wrong, but there was no redemption for that. The only thing I could do was bide my time. Turns out I didn't need to, because he came to me a year later and told me we needed to talk." She broke off and huffed out a small, harsh laugh. "Can you believe it? I acted the way I did and he came to me. I don't know what I did to deserve him."

"What happened?" Gibbs and Tony both asked the question at the same time making Abby smile.

"He told me the way I'd acted hurt him more than I'd ever know and that it made him think that it hurt him that much because he still loved me. He gave me a second chance; can you believe that? He's such a soft hearted, sweet man and he gave me a second chance." A lone tear escaped her and rolled down her face. "We started to see each other and the rest is history. I don't think I've ever been so happy...until the past few days."

"He's still with us, Abbs." Gibbs soothed gently.

"Yeah, but he's hurt and I knew...I KNEW...that something was gonna jump up and slap us both in the face. It was too perfect."

"Still is, McWife." Tony quipped. "You and McGoo have something that I want so badly it hurts. Don't give up on that because of some psychotic twisted SOB who wanted revenge."

"I'm not. I'd never give up on the one thing that makes me happy. Doesn't stop me worrying though or hurting when he is."

"No, it doesn't. But that's what marriage is about." Gibbs and Tony both moved so that they sat either side of Abby. Tony leaned back and pulled her in so that her head rested on his shoulder and Gibbs held her hand knowing that his girl needed the reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Tell me something." Gibbs asked.

"Sure."

"How far along are you? I thought you and McGee were holding out till you were married?"

"I tell you far too much, Gibbs. You know that right?" Abby grinned and shook her head. "We did hold out. The first time we...you know, was on the wedding night. I'm a month pregnant and the baby was conceived on our first night together."

"Okay..." Gibbs looked confused.

"Okay look, we got married a month ago, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we got married, went on honeymoon for three weeks, came back last week and I did the test when me and Sarah got together because...Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to say this to you two...I missed my period. I got one of these tests that tell you the first day after you miss and how many weeks you are. When I tracked back, I realised that it would have been that first night."

Gibbs cringed at the minor details that he really didn't need to know but nodded his understanding. "That's...more information than I needed to know."

Tony and Abby laughed loudly at that comment and Abby disentangled herself from Tony and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?" Gibbs asked and cupped her cheek.

"For being my father when I needed one. For being there for me."

"Goes for me too, Boss." Tony added.

"You know what?" Gibbs asked quietly with a strangled tone. "When Shannon and Kelly died, I never thought I'd ever be happy again. Sure, I've had wives but they were never the family I wanted. You people are. You guys mean as much to me, as they did." Gibbs nodded once and stood up, leaving Abby and Tony sitting there in stunned silence. It was rare that Gibbs said anything like that to them, but every word was packed with a deep-rooted sincerity that cemented his love in their hearts.

"Wow!" Tony broke the silence with his shocked statement and shook his head. "I mean, I knew the boss loved us in his own way, heck the guy is more than a father to me than my own...and we've gotten closer over the past couple of years; but to hear him say it..."

"Makes you feel kinda good don't it?" Abby chuckled and snuggled into Tony. "Can I ask a favour from my big brother?"

"For you? Anything?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Abby asked the question but shot bold upright and looked him in the eye with shocked horror. "I mean, not for sex or anything, but I'm not used to sleeping on my own and I wanted to be close to someone who I love and you are here and..."

"Woah, Abbs! Take a breath. Yeah, that's fine, but if you spoon with me, I'm so not fighting Probie for your honour." Tony winked at her and stood up so he could hold out his hand. "C'mon. I need to ask Gibbs if he's got some sweats and a t-shirt we can borrow because there's no way you're climbing into bed with me wearing nothing but your birthday suit."

"Here." Gibbs walked back in carrying two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts for them to wear. "Figured you'd wanna stay together tonight, so I pulled these out and made up the bed. You both know where the guest room is."

They both nodded and Abby stepped forward to hug him once again and take the clothes that he'd bought with him. "You need to sleep too, Gibbs."

"I will. I'm gonna go wind down first. Be in my basement if ya need me." With that, he turned and made his way towards the door to the basement where he would take out his frustrations on the beautifully crafted bookshelf that he'd been making the happy couple...'Might as well surprise McGee when he gets out' he thought and smiled ruefully at the months of rehab his youngest agent had ahead of him.

***NCIS***

Two weeks later...

"Easy Timmy." Abby soothed as she helped Tim slip his t-shirt over his injured shoulder. The wound was healing nicely, but the residual soreness was still raw after only two weeks of healing.

"Urgh, that still hurts like hell. How am I supposed to get around the house if I can't use crutches?" Tim asked with a defeated tone.

"We'll manage. We always do."

"I know, Baby, but this is gonna be hard. You can't help me because there's no way I'm letting you heft me to the bathroom every time I need to go." Tim's voice was stern and told her that no matter what, there was no way she was helping him.

"I know." A swordid grin spread over Abby's face as she smoothed the MIT t-shirt down over his slender chest. "You still glad the catheter was removed?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh God, yeah. You know I'm still sore from that tube. Don't know why they kept it in so long."

"Probably because you were still in traction yesterday, McGee." Gibbs reminded him from the doorway. Tim noticed he was pushing a wheelchair.

"My ride?"

"Yep. For a couple of weeks at least." Gibbs replied and parked it in front of the bed. "You got the trousers on, okay?"

Abby had bought a loose fitting pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt so Tim would be comfortable.

"Yeah. Abbs helped get them on because the nurses have seen way too much of me as it is." Tim grinned and eased himself closer to the edge of the bed. "Hey, can we go now? I've been stuck here for two weeks and I'm itching to get outta here."

"Not until you put this on." Abby chastised and held out the immobilising sling. "You heard what the Doctor said. You need to keep it on unless you are doing your exercises."

Abby helped him put the sling on, and sighed happily when he wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder for a moment before pulling back and whispering in her ear.

"I can't wait to get you home, Mrs. McGee. It's been torture not being to have you for two weeks." Abby chuckled and pushed back.

"And you might have to wait a couple more day's mister because the pain meds wear off soon and you'll be ready for your next lot when you get home."

"Mmm, home. That sounds nice."

Gibbs stepped forward and clapped his hand on Tim's good shoulder. "It'll be good having you home, Tim. As nice as this hospital is, it's not where you're supposed to be." Tim grinned at him warmly and nodded his head. "we just need to wait for Ducky and DiNozzo and we'll be get you out of here. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, Boss."

"Timothy. My my, don't you look better. It's amazing what a difference normal clothes make." Ducky walked in carrying a bag of Tim's medications and handed them to Abby. "Abigail, and I'm telling Abigail because I know she'll be the one administering these, Timothy. The pain medication needs to be administered every 4 hours along with the strong antibiotic. The doctor said that the course must be finished in order for it to be effective, so please make sure your husband does exactly what he is supposed to."

"Hey!" Tim cried indignantly. "I'm right here!"

Ducky laughed warmly and patted Tim's hand. "Of course you are, Timothy. But behind every good man is an even better woman. You know that."

"Yeah..." Tim gazed at his wife with nothing but sheer adoration in his eyes. "I do."

"Yes, well. I just need to borrow your good wife to sign the discharge papers and we'll be on our way. Shall we my dear?" Ducky held out his arm and waited for Abby to link hers through before they moved out. Tim watched them go and turned to his boss so that he could ask the question that had been churning around in his mind as he lay there for the last week.

"Um, Boss?" Gibbs turned to Tim and cocked his head once.

"Yeah, Tim."

"What was it all about? I mean, I know Balboa's team took over, but I don't get why everything happened the way it did. What turned Natasha into the person she was?"

Gibbs sighed heavily and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You really wanna know?"

"You know what, I really would."

Gibbs nodded and sat back.

"After we were airlifted out, Balboa's team searched the cabin from top to bottom..."

"They found some hinky stuff there too." Tony jumped from where he had sunk into the wheelchair.

"That's one way of putting it." Gibbs answered. "We gave em' the evidence we had and Balboa handed me the report, yesterday to read. Basically Natasha kept a pretty concise diary that had everything catalogued in there."

"Okay, so why?" Tim asked, Confused.

"Spurned lover out for revenge, would you believe. There was nothing more to it than that." Tony replied. "Basically, Natasha Dunne met the Gonzales' at a barbecue and started up some kind of affair with both husband and wife."

"We already know this, Tony." Tim interrupted and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Here him out, McGee." Gibbs chastised and signalled for Tony to continue.

"Okay, McGoo, well yeah, we do already know that, and we know that after Miguel Gonzales died in the field, Eva started up an affair with Peter...right?"

"Uh-huh." Tim responded. "Even though she knew that Peter fired the shot that ricocheted off a boulder and killed her husband."

"Right. What we didn't know, was that Sergeant Major John Dunne found out about the affair and divorced his wife. He's currently under investigation into the death of Miguel Gonzales because apparently, he shoved into Peter causing him to fire wide of his original target." Realisation dawned on Tim and his eyes widened with shock.

"So he had a hand in killing Miguel Gonzales?"

"Yep! Looks as though he wanted to make it look like the enemy did it, but it went wrong. The real kicker is the fact that we weren't actually investigating that. It just came out afterwards."

Tim nodded and thought back to Peter Flannigan. "So where does that fit into our victim?"

Tony snorted and shook his head. "It doesn't...well it does in a roundabout kind of way, but not directly. Natasha hated the fact that Eva leaned on Peter and was getting serious with him. Apparently, Eva was planning on selling the house and moving into the Cabin with Peter so that they could lead a happy, quiet life together. Natasha didn't like it, so she exacted her revenge."

Tim couldn't help but think about the injuries and cringed. "So she waited till he was in town and killed him. Why massacre him though? I don't get it."

"Okay, you remember Ducky saying that he was killed by a puncture wound at the back of his neck?" Tony asked as he rocked the chair back and forth by palming the hand grips on the wheels. Tim nodded and waited for him to carry on. "Balboa's team went back to Natasha's house and found some tools laying around in the garage. They found an awl covered in blood and what do ya know, it was a match. Apparently she was crappy at covering her own back."

"Damn awl." Gibbs growled. "The one place we didn't check was Natasha's apartment."

"Only because we got the lead with the Cabin, Boss. Catching Natasha was more important at the time." Tim replied.

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs growled back but softened when Tim flinched and winched as his shoulder was jarred. "Hey! I know, Tim. I'm just kickin' myself."

"What for? We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. Anyway, she drove the awl into the base of his skull into the brain stem killing him instantly. The rest was just a scorned lover wanting to take away the one thing that he could give Eva and she couldn't."

"His..."

"Jeez, McGee. Don't say it, alright? I saw his crown jewels sitting in a jar in the fridge and it's enough to make me wanna armour plate my boys as it is." Tim laughed as Tony stopped swaying back and forth and rested both hands over his crotch.

"I think they'll survive, Tony."

"Who'll survive?" Abby bounced back into the room happily with the discharge instructions in her hand.

"I'll tell you later, Honey. We good to go?" Abby nodded and stepped back so Tony and Gibbs could stand up and help Tim into the wheelchair. Tim grunted with pain as he sat down and irritated his injuries. Gibbs knelt in front and extended the plate that would support Tim's leg.

"Sure you don't wanna stay, Probie?" Tony quipped and leaned forward from behind the chair so he could wink at his friend.

"Get me outta here, DiNozzo!" Tim ordered and grinned. "Oh hey, where's Zee?"

"She's at our house cooking dinner with Sarah. Hope you don't mind, but I asked everyone to stay because they've been so good the past couple of weeks."

"I don't mind, Abbs. That sounds like the best idea ever." He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm before settling back. "What're you waiting for, Tony?"

Tony took off the brakes and started to wheel Tim out of the hospital so he could finally enjoy married life, at home with his wife and his plans for their unborn child.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Christmas morning...

Tim woke up feeling rested and at peace with the world as he snuggled with Abby, his body curled happily around her back as she spooned into him. With a smile, Tim found himself thinking back to the night before and the happiness on his Mom and Dad's faces at the news of Abby's pregnancy.

Memories...

Tim glanced over at his wife as she walked round to the passenger side of her new car so that she could help Tim get out. He was one step ahead of her though and managed to struggle out of the car onto the thankfully, clear driveway.

"Abbs, I'm fine. You go on in, I'll be there shortly."

"No way, Mister. I'm not having you slipping and undoing all the hard work that has been put into fixing you." She glared at him fiercely. "You only got the hard cast taken off a few days ago and that walking cast isn't gonna protect you if you fall!"

Tim grinned at his wife and shook his head. "Honey, go inside and get Dad to come out and help. What're you gonna do if I do fall? It's not like you can catch me and you sure can't lift me back up again."

"But, it's icy and there's snow and there's..."

"You and the baby to think of. Dad's cleared the path out here and I can see the salt he's laid down. Go on, I'll wait here." He headed off her babbling diatribe before she got into one of her true 'Abby' moments and couldn't stop.

"Promise? You won't try and make it on your own because you know that they said you can only walk short distances on that leg." Tim sighed and smiled warmly at his wife.

"I know, Baby. I'll take it slow. Go on, already!"

Abby eyed him suspiciously but soon conceded and nodded her agreement. "Okay. Stay!"

Tim watched her bounce into the house and shook his head. Truth be told, the muscles in his shoulder were still delicate and he'd lost his balance a few times on his crutches. The only saving grace had been the fact that there had been someone there to catch him before he fell. Even now, after weeks of healing, he was sore and his leg caused him more pain than he would ever admit, especially now the snow had settled in for winter. The team and his family had been brilliant and for the first few weeks, there was always someone else there to help with his every need; but now it was just him and Abby coping brilliantly in lieu of his injuries and the fact that Tim was mobile.

"How're you doing there, Son?" Tim glanced up and grinned at his dad walking down the path to meet him. "That daughter-in-law of mine damn near crushed me before asking me to come out and help. Something about you bein' too heavy for her now."

"She said that?"

"Nah, I just like yankin' your chain." Tim leaned the crutches against the side of the car and stepped forward to hug his dad.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Tim. So, looks like you finally got that cast off. How long you gotta wear that thing for?"

"I don't know. A few weeks until I get the strength back. At least I can work now, though I'm chained to my desk." Tim revelled in his father's soft chuckle and knew that no matter what, his family meant the world to him...including his extended NCIS family as well.

"At least you can take that one off for a bit. Come on, you're mom's pouring the eggnog and has just started dressing the table."

He picked up the crutches, and between the two McGee men, they managed to get Tim safely inside and settled in with the family.

***NCIS***

Tim sat on his parents couch with his leg resting on the coffee table and his arm wrapped around Abby's shoulder. She was snuggling happily and he could tell that his wife was perfectly content with listening to Dad's stories and looking at the embarrassing Christmas photo's from years gone by.

"Oh God! Please tell me you didn't...Mom! You did!" Sarah exclaimed loudly at the sight of the photo album that her mother had just pulled out. "Jeez, you just had to get the baby album out didn't you? It's so embarrassing!"

"Nah, there's some good ones of you in there, Sarah. My favourite is the one with the reindeer romper with antlers on the hood. Sarah looked so cute in that." Sarah poked out her tongue and he grinned when he felt Abby chuckle into his shoulder. He closed his fingers around hers as she laced them together. "You wanna do it now?"

"It's the perfect time." She replied happily and grinned at her husband. Tim tore his eyes away from her and saw his parents and Sarah eyeing them with curiosity.

"What are you crazy kids up to?" Tim's Mom asked with the same sparkle in her eye that all the McGee's seemed to possess.

"We've got you all a little something on top of your presents." Tim answered and reached down the side of the couch to pull out three small gift bags. "Honey, will you hand these out?"

Abby took the bags and handed them out to her new family before sitting back down and watching as they looked at them with curiosity. "Open them." She demanded with a grin and settled back into Tim's arms to watch the open their surprise presents. Tim heard a collective gasp as they took out the small presents and opened them to reveal a photo album with a window for the first picture in it. They had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until the first ultrasound scan had been done, and then Abby had the idea to use the first ever sonogram to start the albums going.

"Is that...? Are you...?" Tim's mom stood up and rushed over to the pair so she could throw her arms around the two of them. "This is everything I could ever ask for!" Abby threw her arms around her mother-in-law's neck and the two of them shared tears of sheer joy.

"You're making me a grandpa, Son. That's...that's just...Thank you!." Tears of joy streaked down his dad's face and Tim pulled away from the crying women so he could stand.

"Way to go, Tim and Abby!" Sarah's grin lit up the room. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Yeah, you are, little sis. Just don't go getting in any trouble."

"Yeah, Yeah..." Tim hobbled over without his crutches and ignored the litany of "Tim!" to pull his dad and sister into a hug.

"Thank you, Son." The whispered words were so earnest and deep, that they permeated through Tim and warmed his heart.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!"

***NCIS***

Abby stirred to the feeling of Tim rubbing his hand down her slight, 4 month baby bump and sighed happily. Truth be told, she had everything that she ever wanted right here in the bed with her. "Mmm, morning."

"Morning, Baby."

"Which one?" she answered playfully and turned in his arms so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Both of you, of course." Tim glanced at the clock and frowned. "We slept in...Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas, Timmy." She kissed the scar on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. The kiss deepened and Tim felt her hand wander down his naked body towards her ultimate goal. He gasped into her kiss when her long fingers wrapped around him and started to move.

"Mmm you like that?"

"Yea...Abby, keep that up and I'm not..I'm not gonna last." She squeezed at the base to hold off his impending orgasm and climbed on top of him.

"Can't have that now, can we?" She leaned down and kissed him chastely, using the forward movement to guide him into her. "Love the way you feel, Timmy."

She sat back up and seated herself fully, feeling him bury himself completely inside her. From this angle, Tim had the perfect view of his wife's perfect body and the small pregnant paunch that she had developed recently. He ran his hands gently up over her stomach and cupped her breasts gently, mindful of how sensitive they had become recently. She gasped above him and arched into his touch wanting more contact.

"Tim..." She started to rock gently on him and he moved his hands down to rest on Abby's hips. The slow pace that she set was more than having sex, it was making love; it was letting their bond flow between them in the most intimate way, reaffirming exactly how they felt about each other as their tender care and affection flooded their souls. It didn't last long though as basic primal need took over and Abby leaned forward to lean on the mattress, settling her hands at either side of Tim. His panting breaths gave way to his urge to take over and she let him, feeling his muscles tighten as he pushed into her over, and over again, bringing her closer and closer to her release. She felt the familiar tingle at the bottom of her stomach and let her orgasm wash over her as Tim climaxed at exactly the same time. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually they calmed down and Abby leaned down to kiss Tim gently.

"That was...Every time is..."

"I know. I feel it too, Honey." Tim tried to pull out, but Abby sat up fully stopping his actions.

"Not yet. I want to feel you for a moment longer." Tim nodded and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs sensuously.

"You know, it's coming up to midday." Tim said with a rueful smile. "We need to get ready because Ducky's expecting us at two."

"Really? We slept in that late?"

"Sure did, but it was a late night, last night. Up, Abbs. I need to pee." Abby rose up on her knees and felt Tim slip out of her before settling back on the bed. She stroked his arm as he got up and steadied himself on his crutches.

"You should put your air cast on."

"I'm only going to the bathroom, Abbs. I'll put it on when I get back so we can go downstairs. How about I make breakfast this morning?" Tim offered and hobbled into the ensuite bathroom to take care of business.

"That would be nice but it's our first Christmas married and I wanna do stuff together. How about we make it together?" She heard the faucet run and grinned broadly as Tim stopped in the doorway leaning on his crutches. Without the walking cast, he couldn't put weight on his fragile leg and rested his left foot gingerly on the floor.

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. McGee." He shook his head and chuckled. "Wow! That never gets old. Do me a favour, Baby and get me some sweats out of the drawer, please."

She did what he asked and together they got dressed and made their way downstairs so that they could make breakfast and spend time together opening their gifts to each other.

***NCIS***

"That necklace is very beautiful, Abby. Is that what McGee gave to you?" Ziva asked as she admired the onyx necklace that adorned her friends neck.

"Uh-huh. I love it! He said he wasn't sure because it wasn't my style but it's gorgeous and I'm never taking it off. He gave me this as well." She held out her right arm to show off the Alexander McQueen bangle and giggled. "He knows me so well."

"He certainly does." Ziva smiled and pulled her hand back. Abby didn't miss the glint that radiated off of Ziva's finger and squealed with delight before pulling her friends hand back towards her.

"He...you and Tony?...yay!"

"He did, this morning. No one else has noticed yet, so we're going to do an announcement soon. We are just waiting for the right moment." She hadn't noticed Tony walking up behind her and started slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist. A flute of champagne was appeared in front of her making her grin. "We do not need to wait for long, it seems."

"You ready?" Tony whispered in her ear and waited for her to nod. He winked at Abby and straightened up. "Um, guys. Me and Ziva kinda have something we wanna tell you all."

Gibbs, Tim, Jimmy and Ducky all stopped talking and turned their full attention to Tony. Abby moved away and settled gently in Tim's lap.

"I'm pretty sure you all know me and Ziva have been seeing each other for a while so we're just going to come out and say it." He pulled Ziva in close and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You want to take the lead, my little ninja chick?"

Ziva grinned broadly and nodded her head. "Tony asked me to marry him this morning and I accepted. We are going to get married."

Abby bounced slightly in Tim's lap.

"Ow...Baby, stop!" Tim groaned as her movements jarred his sore leg, sending shooting pains down to his ankle. Abby stopped and gaped at him wide eyed before making to stand up.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, I didn't think." Tim grabbed her round the waist and settled her back down gently.

"It's okay, just don't bounce, okay?" He reached up and cupped her cheek so as to soothe away her guilt at causing him pain. "Hey, It's okay, Abbs."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You're keeping me warm anyway." Tim grinned at her and rubbed her back.

"Hmm. I will admit I'm comfortable."

"Jeez, guys! Come on already, get a room!" Abby giggled loudly at Tony's comment and accepted the champagne that he handed to her. "Thanks Tony, but I shouldn't really." She said and patted her small bump.

"Abigail, one drink won't do you any harm." Ducky interjected and winked. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Abby accepted the drink and watched Tony hand them out to the people that had soon become family.

"Thank you, Anthony and congratulations to the both of you. I was wondering when you would pop the question."

"Thanks Ducky. I wanted it to be special and thought...what better way to do it than at Christmas?" Gibbs chuckled and took the glass that was offered.

"About damn time, DiNozzo. Thought I was gonna have to step in." Tony's face fell slightly with confusion at his boss' comment.

"Damn, Boss. I would have done it sooner if I'd known. We didn't say anything because of Rule 12."  
Ziva nodded her agreement and sighed heavily. "So all that cloak and knives..."

Everyone laughed and shook their heads because no matter how long Ziva had been with them, her grasp of American idioms never quite cut the mustard.

"Daggers, Zee. Cloak and daggers." Tony leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling away and handing Jimmy the final drink.

"Um, thanks. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Palmer. Just need to find you three some women now." Tony grinned and motioned to Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy. "I'm sure I know a few that would oblige...ow!"

He rubbed his head where Ziva slapped him. "I told you..."

"And yet I never listen." She said innocently. "But I still love you."

Abby stood up and stroked Tim's cheek with her hand before raising her glass. "Well, I think we need a toast. To Tony and Ziva!" Everyone repeated her sentiment and took a drink, but Ducky stepped forward and held up his hand.

"I have one that I would like to add if I may?" Everyone nodded and smiled at the M.E. "To family!"

"To family!" Everyone repeated and settled back into the beautifully decorated living room so that they could spend time being just that...family.

***NCIS***

Evening came far too quickly, leaving just one more thing to be done. They all sat around the large fireplace and gazed at the perfectly decorated tree that they had all helped decorate a couple of weeks ago. Ducky walked out of his kitchen with a large bowl and nine glasses.

"Duck?" Gibbs asked with curiosity. "There's only seven of us."

"Ah, yes. We are just awaiting..."

"Sorry we're late. We got stuck at Jackie's parents." Vance walked in hand in hand with his wife and took off his scarf. "Happy Christmas, everyone!"

Everyone wished the couple a Merry Christmas and waited for them to settle down. Once they had sat down on the couch with Tony and Ziva, Ducky ladled the mulled wine he had made, into the small crystal tumblers that his mother had bought long ago. Everyone reached in to take a cup.

"Okay, I think we're all here. Now, there is one part of the day that we left until now for various reasons. The main one being that the Director..."

"Leon, Ducky. We're not at work now." He grinned cheekily. "And since when have you called me Director?"

Ducky's eyes twinkled and the grin that spread across his face seemed to light up the whole room. "Touché, Leon."

""Duck!"

"Patience is a virtue, Jethro. Dear, dear. Anyway, as I was saying, We were waiting for Leon and his good wife to arrive before handing out the gifts. I will admit, I will miss them sitting under the tree. It seems complete somehow with them there."

"They do look good, but, Ducky? I wanna open my present." Tony whined, earning himself a laugh at his expense.

"Quite, Anthony. Now, as you all know, we made a pact to all contribute to each other's presents. So whatever you are given is from everyone here." He moved to the tree and sat down so that he could pull out the first present. "Ahh, Ziva. This one is for you, my dear."

Ziva reached forward and accepted the gift. "Thank you." She held it in her hand for a moment before carefully peeling back the beautiful gift wrap to reveal a white gold charm bracelet with the star of David and a Saint Christopher dangling from it.

"Oh, it is beautiful. What is this one for?" she took the St. Christopher between her fingers and examined it.

"It is a Saint Christopher my dear. He is the patron Saint of travelling and will watch over you, wherever you may go." They had chosen those two charms carefully, knowing that the star of David meant more than anything to her and the other would represent her stronger relationship with her father; the very one that had her travelling to Israel to see him more and more.

"Thank you, It's perfect." Tony took it off her and fastened it around her wrist, only to pull up her hand and kiss the pulse point.

Ducky reached under the tree and pulled out another present. "And this one is for...Mr. Palmer."

Jimmy took the present and opened it to reveal a brand new stethoscope and a name badge that read Dr. Jimmy Palmer M.D.

"Oh my..." Jimmy was speechless and felt his eyes well up.

"Jimmy, my dear boy. Now that you have graduated from Medical school, I appreciate that you may have other avenues that you wish to explore. It's not easy for me to say this, but I give you my blessing should you aspire to work on the living for a change." Ducky's statement choked him up even more and he shook his head.

"No, I mean as much as I'd like to get a residency, I have more than a job at NCIS and love working there. For the time being, I'm happy where I am...If you'd have me."

"Of course, I was hoping you would agree. That leads me onto this perfectly." Ducky handed him an envelope and gave Jimmy a nudge to open it. Jimmy lifted the flap with trembling hands and pulled out the letter inside.

"Dr. Mallard..."

"High time you started to call me, Ducky don't you think?" Jimmy grinned broadly.

"You all want me to take over being the team physician?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well yeah, I mean as much as we love the Duck man, he's retiring soon and we wouldn't want anyone else taking over. See, those won't go to waste." Tony quipped and pointed at the present.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot."

"You're welcome, now next on the list...Ah, Leon and Jackie." Ducky handed over two envelopes with a smile. "They may not look much, but we hope you like them."

They took one each and opened the envelope. Jackie laughed loudly and showed her husband the large, decorative voucher for a weekend of babysitting courtesy of the team.

"Well that goes perfectly with this." Leon held out his hand and handed a letter out to his wife. They watched as her eyes widened with amazement at what it said.

"Oh." Her hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head with amazement. "That's wonderful. Thank you."

Gibbs remembered a conversation he'd had with Jackie a few months ago at a team get together and had suggested that they pay for the two of them to spend a weekend together without the kids. Everyone had agreed and so they had all chipped in and had paid for the couple to spend a full weekend in New York, with a Broadway show and a romantic meal at a top restaurant thrown in. As an added bonus, they had arranged for them to stay at the Four Seasons hotel.

"Guys, that's perfect. Thank you." It was nice to see Vance looking so relaxed and at ease and even though it had take years for him to finally classify himself as part of their family, both him and his own family had fitted right in. "So, who's gonna brave the kids?"

Everyone laughed. "We've got it sorted. Just go and enjoy." Somebody called out to him.

"Right." Ducky interrupted, conscious that time was slipping away from them. "The next one is...Anthony."

Tony's present was the largest out of all of them and Tony grinned widely as he accepted it. He ripped open the wrapping paper like a kid and felt his eyes widen at what was inside. "How did you...? I've been after one of these for ages!"

"Yeah, we know. You've gone on about it for months." Tim put in. "You need help setting it up?"

"That would be great, Probie. Thanks guys." He beamed and fingered the tape on the box. Ziva stilled his movements and shook her head.

"You are like a child, Tony. Wait until we get home and then you can look at your new toy."

The team had gotten him a home cinema system that would hook up to his large T.V.

"We get home..." Tony repeated and looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"Sorry?" Ziva's brow furrowed slightly with confusion.

"You said wait until we get home. I like the sound of that."

Ducky shook his head and pulled out another present. "Jethro, this one is for you."

"Thanks." Gibbs tore at the wrapping paper to reveal a silver photo frame with a picture of everyone together and a delivery note for a lathe. For once, Gibbs' resolve broke and he was completely stunned at what they had bought for him.

"It will be delivered on the 27th, my friend. No one has seen one down in that basement of yours and with all the furniture you will doubt be making, it will come in handy."

"I love it. Thanks everyone." Gibbs picked up the photo frame and gazed at the perfect picture of happiness that radiated from the image behind the glass. "I know where this is gonna go."

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out. "I swear, if you put that in your basement..."

"My nightstand, Abbs." He cut her off with a small smile. "Right beside the one of Shannon and Kelly. They belong together." Everyone in the room felt a small lump form in their throat at the rare showing of softness from Gibbs. Ducky cleared his throat and pulled out another present.

"Oh, this one is for me." He said and opened the package. Inside, lay an Amazon Kindle and a list of books that Tim had painstakingly downloaded onto it for him.

"We figured you might want something to read when you retire and we know you're planning on going to Scotland for a holiday soon. It'll be easier than carrying a real book and we've added close to 100 on there for you to read." Tim said with trepidation knowing that the M.E. shared his love of holding a real book; especially an old one.

"It's wonderful, though I may need to call upon your services to show me how it works."

Tim grinned and nodded his head. "It's pretty straight forward. I'll show you tomorrow if you want."

"Perfect. Now, I believe that just leaves the two of you." Ducky's eyes twinkled as he handed over a small gift bag containing two envelopes, just like the Vance's. Tim took the out and handed one of the envelopes to Abby.

"Together?" she asked innocently and waited for Tim to respond.

"Always." The both opened the envelope and Abby felt tears prickle in her eyes.

"Guys! You didn't have to do this!"

"Yeah, we did. We knew you wanted to go back before Christmas but couldn't because of McGee's injuries." Vance told them. "Better late than never, hmm?"

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot to us." Tim said and swapped letters with Abby. His was a printed itinerary of things that had been booked for them to enjoy over Valentines week in February. He took the one that Abby held and grinned; sitting there, in his hand was a printed confirmation of return flights to London, where they would spend a full week enjoying the city and exploring it further.

"Will it be okay for me to fly?" Abby asked shakily as tears of joy threatened to fall.

"it will be fine. You will be six months by then, Abigail. Well into your window of safety. I would suggest talking to your Doctor, but there really isn't any problem with it."

"You guys are amazing." Tim added, stunned at the extravagant gift that they had just received. "Thank you!"

"Enjoy yourselves." Gibbs said and winked at the happy couple. "That's all we ask."

"Oh, we will. That we can promise you." Tim reassured them with a twinkle in his eye.

Tim pulled Abby in close and kissed her deeply knowing that no matter what, his life was perfect and as long as he had the people he cared about around him, then nothing else mattered. He sat back and watched the interactions between everyone and let his mind drift back to the terrible night spent in that cabin feeling more terrified that he wouldn't ever see his wife's gorgeous face or feel her soft embrace as she wrapped herself around him again. There was only one thing that kept him going that night and gave him the drive to fight and that one thing was Abby; his heart, his soul...his Guardian Angel.

***NCIS***


	17. Special Thanks

**_Special Thanks..._**

I just want to say a big thank you to the following people who have read, reviewed, added to favorites and subscribed. Most of all, I want to thank you for reading and enjoying. You guys really are the best.

BetweenMindAndHeart

beverlie4055

blackcat252

Cearra

clemsongirl26

cmgirl

crocadile1986

dturtle14

EMT1215

Gunner'sDream

HarryPotterForLife

Junie

Kaydera

ke31288

Pink Hair and Roses

scubagurl22

theisis70

truenorth7

TwilighGirl2205

TwistedRocketPower

wayneenz

I also want to say a big thank you to McGeesgeek aka Shannon for the wonderful SeSa prompt that sparked my imagination wonderfully. Your reviews left over at NFA both on the forum and on the author boards were wonderfully perfect and I thank you.

Last, but by no means least, thank you to two wonderful people, my good friends...Smartkid37 and Tigyr. You two really are the best and I love you guys loads.


End file.
